algunas sorpresas
by haru no bara
Summary: después de ganar el campeonato todo era tranquilo para el tigre pero la llegada de su padre y la promesa que hizo éste pondrá su mundo al revés en especial cuanto aquella promesa está relacionada con la persona que nunca en su vida podría pensar
1. Chapter 1

_**hola a todos, buenos chicos aqui les dejo una mas de mis historias espero que les guste**_

todo era paz y tranquilidad para el pelirrojo hace un mes había cumplido su meta junto a su equipo de ganarle a todos los miembros de la generación de los milagros, a pesar de los días aún tenía aquella sensación, aquella alegría y adrenalina en su cuerpo, realmente todo aquello le alegraba bastante aunque los entrenamientos eran horribles, eran peor que antes pues según la entrenadora aunque hubieran ganado no debían de relajarse con aquello y debían de entrenar aún más, así que con una linda sonrisa les entregó el nuevo menú de entrenamiento el cual los dejaba en el suelo rendidos cada vez que gracias al cielo terminaba aquel infierno

Kagami-kun te encuentras bien- _le dijo la sombra mientras salían del gimnasio-_

si solo que estoy muerto de cansancio- _le respondió_ \- realmente la entrenadora nos matará

pero creo que debe de tener sus motivos para aquello

supongo _-mientras fijaba su mirada en la entrada_ \- Hey Kuroko tu novio te viene a buscar- _haciendo que Kuroko se sonrojara levemente- vamos no lo hagas esperar_

ehhh...si- _dijo mientras adelantaba unos pasos hasta llegar a la entrada-_ siento por demorarme Aomine-kun

no te preocupes por eso Tetsu, hola Bakagami- _dijo con una sonrisa_ -

hola Ahomine _-le respondió_ -bueno chicos yo me marcho no quiero arruinarles la cita- _dijo con una sonrisa burlona al ver que ambos se sonrojaran un poco, se giró rápidamente para comenzar a caminar antes de que ambos le reprimieran algo, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles no pudo evitar soltar una risita al recordar como su sombra le dijo sobre su relación con el moreno pues nunca en su vida había visto a Kuroko tan rojo pero se alegraba por el peli celeste ya que se notaba lo feliz que era y que Aomine lo trataba bien ya que podía ver unos ligeros cambios en el moreno y si lo pensaba bien los demás miembros de la Kiseki no Sedai también habían cambiado_ -como siempre termino en este lugar- _se dijo así mismo al ver que sus pasos lo habían llevado a una cancha de basket, a pesar que estaba un poco cansado decidió jugar un poco ya que quería levantarse el día de mañana, así que comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos y lanzamientos hasta que la pelota rodo a los pies de una persona que no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba en el lugar-_

realmente sigues igual que siempre- _dijo un peli verde mientras se arreglaba los lentes-_

y tu sigues igual de gruñón _-le respondió mientras tomaba la pelota para después ir a buscar sus cosas-_

Shin-chan eres malo, te dije que me esperaras _-le decía Takao intentando recuperar el aire_

Takao te dije que no tenias que seguirme

yo quería estar junto a Shi-chan- _dijo haciendo que Midorima mirara para otro lado para que se viera su sonroja-_

sigue igual que siempre nunca cambiara- _pensaba Taiga al verlo, era raro ya que después de jugar con cada uno de ellos él ahora podía notar esos cambios que hace un mes atrás nunca lo hubiera notado, aunque había uno de ellos no que podía descifrar sus acciones-_

nee Shin-chan ya le dijiste _-le pregunto haciendo que Taiga mirara algo curioso al peli verde-_

a eso iba takao- _le dijo mientras volvía su vista al pelirrojo_ \- Oha asa predijo que dentro de 2 dias a Leo le pasara algo que cambiará drásticamente su vida- _le dijo para luego volver a caminar-_

adios Tai-chan, Shin-chan no me dejes atrás- _le decía en voz alta mientras intentaba alcanzarlo-_

algo que cambiará mi vida pero que- pensaba mientras algo preocupado se dirigía a su casa sin darse cuenta que alguien lo observaba, al llegar dejó sus cosas,tomo una ducha para luego comenzar a cocinar-

 **mientras en una oficina en America**

entonces ya esta todo listo- _dijo un hombre de cabellos negros con destellos rojos-_

claro ya es hora de cumplir con nuestra promesa _-dijo un hombre de cabellera roja-_

vamos viejo amigo esto ya se sabía cuando nuestros hijos nacieron, recuerda que solo dejamos que crecieran un poco más para que realizara aquello

lo se Ryuunosuke pero aun esta que ellos solo se han visto un par de veces, puede que no se agraden pero aquello se puede arreglar- _dijo el pelirrojo mientras mostraba una sonrisa maléfica como si ya tuviera un plan para ese suceso-_

jajajaja no por nada en japon te llaman el Rey de los negocios Shoichiro- _dijo Ryuunosuke mientras soltaba una gran carcajada-_

y a ti aqui el dragon de los negocios _-dijo con una sonrisa-_ si no mal recuerdo tu hijo también le tienen un nombre

si Taiga aunque no le sepa le llaman el tigre, ese niño realmente tiene pasta de empresario aun no entiendo como es que consigue las firmas de los empresarios siempre que le pido que vaya a una reunión en Japon ademas juega el basket de una manera asombrosa- _le respondió con una sonrisa llena de orgullo-_

ya estas como padre idiota _-_ l _e dijo Shoichiro-_

no tiene nada de malo ser así, bueno será mejor que me vaya ya que no falta mucho que mi vuelo salga, nos vemos dentro de unos días Shoichiro-

recuerda que esto es una sorpresa- _le dijo el pelirrojo mientras el otro asentía y salía del lugar-_

 **volviendo con el tigre**

después de comer se dirigió a su habitación ya que estaba muerto y lo único que quería era dormir cosa que se cumplio, ya que al solo sentir la almohada en la cabeza quedó al instante dormido-

al día siguiente hizo lo mismo de siempre pero algo cambió y eso fue una llamada que se escuchó en pleno entrenamiento haciendo que riko algo molesta dejará el dueño del celular contestar el cual no era nadie más que Kagami

 _ **Viejo que ocurre, no me digas que debo ir nuevamente a eso**_ - _le dijo en un perfecto y rápido inglés británico haciendo que nadie entendiera lo que decía y lo mirarán con asombro por la fluidez del idioma-_

 _ **no, no es eso Taiga**_ _-le respondió haciendo que este suspirara-_ sino otra cosa pero aquello necesito decirtelo en persona por eso te estoy esperando en la casa- _dijo mientras escuchaba como si hijo mandaba un grito de sorpresa-_ _ **bueno nos vemos cuando te desocupes-**_ _dijo antes de cortar-_

Hey Bakagami estas bien- _pregunto Riko al ver como Taiga miraba su teléfono-_

ehh si solo que mi padre esta aquí _-dijo haciendo que todos lo miraran-_

mmm si quieres puedes irte _-le dijo Riko ya que había visto la cara de preocupado del tigre intuyendo que a lo mejor tenía algún asunto con su padre-_

Gracias entrenadora- _dijo con una leve reverencia mientras tomaba sus cosas y salir del lugar-_

me pregunto si habrá pasado algo- _pensaba el tigre ya que era raro que su padre estuviera aquí ya que siempre que había una junta tenía que asistir el, cosa que no odiaba ya que estaba acostumbrado a aquello además que su padre confiaba en él para realizar aquellos trámites, aunque eso era un secreto al igual que pertenecía a una familia algo bueno bastante adinerada aunque eso a él no le importaba pero no quería que nadie supiera de aquello ya que no quería que cambiaran su trato al enterarse de eso-_ viejo que pasa- _dijo una vez que entro al departamento-_

eso fue rápido Taiga- _le respondió mientras el tigre se dirigía en donde estaba el-_

viejo dime lo que pasa

tranquilo, ven siéntate- _mientras este se sentaba al lado suyo-_ Taiga recuerdas la foto que te mostré cuando niño y lo que te dije después- _le pregunto mientras esté con algo de esfuerzo recordaba una foto en que aparecía alguien de su edad con un kimono pero no recordaba su cara pero sabía que al verla sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y que su corazón se aceleró un poco-_

ehh si, recuerdo que me dijiste que con el padre de aquella persona tenias una promesa que cuando ambos seamos grandes nos casariamos algo así- _dijo algo dudoso-_

exacto Taiga y pues veras hace unos dias me encontre con aquella persona y pensamos en hacer realidad aquella promesa- _dijo mientras Taiga procesaba aquella información-_

QUE! espera aun soy muy joven para casarme además ni siquiera la conozco- _le dijo-_

lo siento hijo ya esta todo arreglado mañana iremos a conocerlos _-le dijo haciendo que Taiga quedara en silencio ya que sabía que su padre era serio en aquello ya que esa promesa era una petición de su madre que realizó antes de morir-_

supongo que solo debo de conocerla ya que más que seguro ella no querrá casarse- _pensaba mientra aceptaba la propuesta pues no pasaba nada si la conociera además él no estaba saliendo con nadie ni siquiera le gustaba a alguien-_

gracias a dios el dia de la reunión era un fin de semana , asi podia estar mas tranquilo si es lo que pensaba ya que se encontraba bastante nervioso en aquel restaurante esperando la llegada de aquellas personas, por sugerencia de su padre tuvo que vestirse formal, un traje negro que le quedaba a la medida, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja la que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello, agradecía al cielo que ninguno de sus compañeros lo haya visto vestido así

Hey Taiga trata de relajarte _-le decía su padre para después mirar a la entrada_ -ohh por fin llegan- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

tienes que estar bromeando- _fue lo que pensó Taiga al ver a la persona que se supone que debía casarse_


	2. Chapter 2

tiene que ser una broma, si eso debe de ser ya que es prácticamente imposible que aquella persona sea la que debía conocer- _pensaba Taiga intentando por todos sus medios pensar que aquello solo era una coincidencia, quería alejar las palabras de Midorima que sonaban cada vez más fuertes en su mente. Miró a su padre para ver a quién se refería con la pequeña ilusión que no sea lo que él estaba pensando pero aquello no le salió bien al verlo que hacía señas en dirección en donde él hace poco estaba mirando cosa que hizo que se colocara nervioso-_

hasta que llegas shouchiro pense que te habías arrepentido- _le dijo con una sonrisa el padre de Taiga invitándolo a tomar asiento-_

claro que no solo me retrase por una junta- _dijo con una sonrisa, nuestro querido tigre no sabia que decir simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca pues nunca se espero esto ademas su padre nunca le dijo de esto bueno mas especifico de quien sería su supuesta pareja_ -bueno supongo que debes de conocerme Taiga-kun pero aun asi me presentare mi nombre es Akashi Shoichiro un gusto conocerte

el gusto es mío al conocer a una persona tan famosa como usted _-dijo con un rostro calmado cosa que aprendió tras asistir a tantas reuniones de negocios-_

jajaja realmente eres interesante hijo, a mi tambien me da gusto conocer al joven que es bastante famoso en mis terrenos- _dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción pues eran muy pocos los que tenían aquella habilidad en los negocios excepción de su hijo-_

el mio es Kagami Ryuunosuke espero que nos llevemos bien Seijuurou-kun _-le dijo-_

lo mismo pienso Kagami-san _-le dijo con una sonrisa-_

realmente esto no era una broma, pero me pregunto si Akashi sabra el porque esta aca, mas que seguro que no lo sabe ya que si lo supiera es obvio que no estaría en este lugar _-pensaba mientras observaba a aquella persona-_

pasa algo Taiga- _pregunto al verlo que lo miraba-_

n..no es nada- _le respondió apartando la vista de él mientras ambos adultos sonrieran entre si y compartieran los mismo pensamientos los cuales eran esto funcionara es ahora o nunca-_

bueno chicos se preguntaran porque nos encontramos aquí a estas horas- _dijo Shoichiro ya que era algo temprano-_

queremos que ustedes que son nuestros únicos hijos cumplan la promesa que hicieron nuestras difuntas esposas, la cual es que ambos se casen- _dijo Ryou-_

sabemos que pueden ser algo jovenes para aquello pero sus madres decidieron que esta edad debiamos decirles _-mintió Shoichiro cosa que enseguida entendió el padre de Kagami y decidió seguirle el juego-_

por ello decidimos decirle para cumplir su última voluntad por ello queremos saber si aceptaran esto como hijos que son- _dijo Ryou_ -

Kagami no sabia que decir era cierto que aquella promesa la conocia ademas que era la que había hecho su madre pero nunca le dijeron que debía de casarse con un hombre, y no es que él fuera cerrado de mente eso estaba más que demostrado que no era así al ver a su sombra junto con el moreno pero le costaba la idea de estar juntos con el tan llamado emperador, pues es que no se lo imagina estar juntos,comer juntos, vivir juntos, compartir su tiempo, compartir la cama, verlo dormir. Movió su cabeza de un lado para otro quitandose las últimas ideas que habían venido a su mente estando ya algo sonrojado al imaginarselo, en cambio Akashi estaba bastante calmado viendo las expresiones del tigre el cual obviamente se notaba que no sabía nada de esto en cambio él ya estaba enterado de todo esto y lo que pasaria despues y pues no se negaría ya que este tenia guardado unos secretos que mas adelante a lo mejor diria pero primero debia de hacer algunos movimientos

y bien chicos que dicen- _preguntaron los padres-_

mas que seguro que esta cosa del matrimonio será en unos años más y durante ese tiempo mas que seguro Akashi no querrá casarse- _pensaba Kagami con una sonrisa viendo que todo estaba solucionado_ \- esta bien- _le respondió-_

yo no tengo problemas- _le respondió Akashi el cual sorprendió a Kagami ya que pensaba que se negaría pero pensó que a lo mejor este tenia los mismos pensamientos que él-_

Kagami respiraba aliviado ya que con esto ya su padre no hablaria mas de este tema por varios años mas pero para su desgracia estaba con dos grandes empresarios con años de experiencia los cuales sabían a ciencia cierta que estas oportunidades al igual que los negocios debían de aprovecharse al instante que se presentaban

bueno chicos que les parece si vamos a un lugar- _dijo Ryuu_ -

adonde iremos viejo- _preguntó Kagami-_

es una sorpresa Taiga- _le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el pobre tigre tuviera un mal presentimiento-_

y fue mas al ver que el dichoso lugar en donde irian no era más que una gran y espaciosa iglesia

espera viejo porque estamos aqui- _le decía mientras su padre no le decía nada y solo lo llevaba a un cuarto al igual que Akashi pero del lado opuesto del que estaba el-_

pues que mas estariamos en una iglesia _-entrando al lugar viendo dentro a varias personas ya listas para comenzar con los arreglos_ -

viejo no te entiendo y esto no me esta gustando _-viendo con algo de terror como las personas se acercaban a él-_

vamos Taiga que no es tan dificil de decifrar- _dijo con una sonrisa_ \- pues te casaras por eso estamos aquí y por eso hicimos la junta mas temprano

alto viejo como que me casare hoy no se supone que solo lo conocería además se supone que aquí no se pueden casar alguien del mismo sexo- _dijo esto último con toda la ilusión que aquello fuera realidad pero comenzó a dudar al ver a su padre con aquella sonrisa tan confiada-_

bueno eso es cierto- _haciendo que Kagami suspirara aliviado_ -pero si lo hubiéramos hecho una semana atrás

espera no me digas que….

exacto Taiga el matrimonio está aceptado aquí solo que no han dado la noticia públicamente aunque aquello no debe de faltar mucho- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

espera viejo pero yo aun no…

por favor Taiga- _dijo tomándole las manos_ \- cásate con Seijuurou, se nota que es un buen joven, es perfecto para ti- _haciendo que Kagami pensara_ _ **pues claro que se ve una buena persona si no tuviera en sus manos unas tijeras**_ _-_ solo...s...solo queremos cumplir c...con la p...promesa de nuestras amadas solo eso- _dijo mientras algunas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas haciendo que el tigre se conmoviera-_

esta bien viejo me casaré con él- _dijo derrotado mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas para que comenzaran con el arreglo-_

gracias hijo no sabes cuanto te quiero- _dijo mientras le daba la espalda como para limpiar sus lagrimas_ -sabía que con esto cedería- _pensó con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro pues como todo hombre de negocios debía de usar todas sus cartas para lograr su objetivo-_

tras algunos minutos se podía ver a un Kagami vistiendo otro traje más elegante de color negro al igual que sus zapatos, una camisa gris con una corbata negra,un chaleco corto rojo el cual combina perfectamente con su cabello el cual estaba peinado hacia atrás dandole un toque maduro y sensual y una rosa roja que se encontraba puesta en su traje, ya con todo listo y los halagos que le decía su padre se dirigieron hacia el altar

se ve bastante hermoso….. diablos que estoy pensando- _se reprochaba internamente el tigre al ver a Akashi entrar a la iglesia con un traje completamente blanco, una camisa roja y una corbata negra_ -realmente empezaré a creer a Midorima cuando diga algo relacionado con Oha Asa _-pensaba mientras escucha al cura que debían colocarse los anillos cosa que los encontro con solo girar su cabeza- no se porque creo que todo esto ya esta planeado-pensó mientras tomaba el anillo para colocarselo a Akashi el cual el hizo lo mismo, tras todo el blabla que dicen después de aquello llegó la parte en que debían de sellar su amor-_

puede besar al novio- _dijo el cura haciendo que Kagami se pusiera completamente nervioso ya que se había olvidado completamente de aquella parte-_

ahora que hago arg esto es demasiado no se porque estoy tan nervioso al tener que besarlo además porque esta persona luce tan calmada- _pensaba mientras miraba a su padre el cual lo miraba con unos ojos que decían_ _ **besalo de una vez,**_ _miró al padre de Akashi descubriendo que este tenía la misma mirada para después mirar a la persona que tenía el frente el cual lo miraba fijamente-_ diablos solo tengo que hacerlo cierto- _pensó mientras lentamente se iba acercando suplicando que este no le atacará con unas tijeras y que su sonrojo no se notara tanto llegando así a un toque suave y casto el cual duró unos minutos sellando aquel matrimonio el cual ya no podían romper y tal como dijo Midorima le daría bastante sorpresas a Kagami_


	3. Chapter 3

algo en el cuerpo del pelirrojo se sentía extraño y no era porque tuviera miedo al esquivar unas tijeras las cuales nunca vio sino otra cosa distinta que lo tenía pensando, el cual no era nada más que aquel escalofrió que sintió cuando sus labios rosaron con aquellos suaves y dulces labios de ahora su esposo, aquella extraña pero placentera sensación de tocarlo, aquella que había provocado que quisiera más de aquel tacto, de aquel dulce aroma que había sentido en ese instante pero reprimió aquellos pensamientos y se alejó de aquel ser que por primera vez en su vida y sin entender lo había hecho sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos Ryuunosuke, Taiga-kun- _dijo el padre de Akashi haciendo que Kagami saliera de su ensoñación-_

Espera en que momentos salimos de la iglesia- _pensaba Kagami mientras escuchaba a su padre despedirse haciendo que este lo hiciera por inercia-_

Nos vemos Taiga _-dijo Akashi antes de subirse a un vehículo haciendo que el tigre se sintiera sin saber porque triste al verlo alejarse de él-_

Tranquilo hombre que lo tendrás de vuelta en cuatro días- _dijo Ryuu mientras le golpeaba la espalda_ \- ya que supongo que no escuchaste nada de lo que dijo Shoichiro ya que se notaba que estabas pensando en tu esposo te lo repito, dentro de 4 días ira a vivir contigo ya que debe arreglar y ordenar sus cosas primero _– le dijo mientras que el tigre estaba bastante sonrojado_ \- vamos que debes de organizar todo para cuando llegue tu amado

n…n…..n…no..e…es…m..mi…a….a…amado- _le decía mientras su padre se reía_ \- así que…..en cuatro días- _pensó sin darse cuenta que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa mientras seguía a su padre-_

durante el día siguiente el tigre se dedicó a ordenar, limpiar, arreglar y comprar algunas cosas que posiblemente harían falta en el hogar, su padre tenía una gran sonrisa al verlo aunque este no se diera cuanta de sus actos

Emi debes de estar feliz que nuestro pequeño tigre esta con la persona que desde pequeño ama aunque conociéndolo más que seguro que se olvidó- _susurraba con una sonrisa de alegría y nostalgia al observar una foto de su difunda esposa la cual guardaba siempre cerca de su corazón ya que aquello era su mayor tesoro. después que el tigre terminara con todos los arreglos los cuales termino algo tarde se dispusieron a cenar para después ir a dormir pues mañana debía de levantarse temprano ya que tenía escuela-_

Me pregunto cómo será vivir con Akashi _\- decía en voz baja mientras observaba el anillo de oro blanco con una piedrita de color rojo en el centro-_ bueno lo único que sé que no debo de hacerlo enojar ya que bastante difícil esquivar aquellas tijeras- _soltó una pequeña risa mientras lentamente se quedaba dormido-_

 **Al día siguiente**

Sonó aquel ruidoso sonido el cual hizo que de mala gana Kagami se despertara para levantarse y darse una ducha, tras unos minutos salió solo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura mientras tomaba su ropa para comenzar a colocársela recordando que aún tenía el anillo en su mano

Será mejor que lo saque ya que no quiero que comiencen a _preguntar-pensó al hacerse una idea de cómo tanto su sombra como sus sempais lo estarían interrogando o molestándolo, pensó guardarlo en la mesita de noche pero decidió mejor colocarlo en su cadena junto con el anillo que compartía con himuro, ya listo se dirigió al comedor en donde se encontraba su padre_ \- viejo te vas- _le pregunto al ver las maletas las cuales no recordaba que eran tantas-_

No estaré unos días más aquí- _le dijo calmadamente mientras le servía el desayuno-_

Entonces porque las maletas

Porque me quedare en un hotel hasta que me vaya- _le respondió-_

Espera porque un hotel si siempre te quedas aquí

Taiga recuerda que eres casado y que en unos días llegara tu pareja y yo no quiero molestar a una pareja de recién casados los cuales harán ruidos por la noche- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras que el tigre estaba completamente rojo por lo que había insinuado su padre_ \- Hey esposo se te hará tarde si no te vas- _le dijo apuntando la hora haciendo que Taiga la mirara y se parara al instante pues no le quedaba más que 10 minutos para poder llegar a su escuela-_

Diablos viejo me hubieras dicho _antes-le dijo mientras comía rápidamente su desayuno para después tomar sus cosas y así realizar una carrera para llegar a su escuela_ -l…..l…lo…logre- _decía entre cortado intentado recuperar el aire –_

Buenos días Kagami-kun- _le dijo su sombra el cual se encontraba al lado suyo-_

Kuroko cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso- _le reprocho-_ y buenos días- _con una sonrisa mientras ambos se dirigían a sus asientos los cuales al momento de sentarse el profesor apareció dando así comienzo a las clases-_

Las clases para el Pelirrojo pasaron bastante rápido a pesar que no estaba tomando mucha atención a lo que decían pues su mente se encontraba en otro lado bueno especialmente en recordar a una persona la cual no sabía porque tenía su imagen gravada en su mente

Kun….Kagami-kun- _le dijo Kuroko mientras lo movía-_

Ehh…ahhh que pasa Kuroko- _le pregunto mientras lo observaba-_

Las clases ya terminaron Kagami-kun- _le respondió-_ realmente no entiendo cómo es que pasas los ramos

Suerte quizás- _le dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas para dirigirse al gimnasio ya que aquello que le dijo su sombra era un secreto más que escondía pues nuestro querido tigre no era tan estúpido como la gente piensa, si quisiera podría obtener el mayor puntaje en las asignaturas ya que no le resultaban difíciles pero aquello seria destacar demasiado y eso no les gustaba así que prefería tener notas regulares y jugar lo más que podía la basket_ -

Al llegar al gimnasio se dieron cuenta que estaban todos los jugadores pero faltaba alguien, aquella persona que les hacía realizar aquellos entrenamientos que eran como ver el infierno, todos se miraban preguntándose sobre donde estaba Riko, cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe mostrando a la nombrada saltando mientras tarareaba una canción con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, los jugadores hasta podían jurar ver como flores salían a su alrededor cosa que hizo a varios tragar en seco pues aquello no traía nada bueno

R…Riko pasa algo- _pregunto con algo de temor Hyuuga-_

Qué bueno que preguntas- _dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que varios le dieran ganas de escaparse_ \- saben hace poco me llamaron para realizar mañana un juego amistoso

Esto no es nada de bueno- _pensaron todos mientras algunos de primer año comenzaban levemente a temblar_

El cual no saben quién será el equipo- _dijo aún más feliz_ -pues nada más que todos los de la generación de los milagros- _dijo con suma alegría dejando a todos en shock-_

No espere verlo tan rápido- _pensó Kagami con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la cual todos interpretaron que el pelirrojo estaba bastante emocionado con el encuentro, los demás estaban a punto de protestar pero se callaron al instante que vieron a Riko con el abanico en sus manos, así que resignados tuvieron que hacerse la idea de aquel tormento además de soportar el entrenamiento el que era mucho peor que los anteriores_

El día del juego todas las clases se pasaron volando haciendo que tanto Kagami como Kuroko se colocaran de pie y se dirigieran rápidamente al gimnasio para cambiarse y comenzar a calentar

Kuroko deberías de calmarte- _le dijo Kagami al ver que Kuroko estaba algo nervioso_

No sé de qué hablas Kagami-kun- _dijo con su cara inexpresiva pero sus ojos lo delataban_

No me digas que estas nervioso porque veras a aomine- _le dijo haciendo que Kuroko se sonrojara levemente-_ jajaja acerté, realmente puedes ser muy tierno Kuroko- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras le alborotaba sus cabellos sin darse cuenta que un pelirrojo de baja estatura lo miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido-_


	4. Chapter 4

En ese momento Kuroko sentido un escalofrió que paso por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar ligeramente

Pasa algo Kuroko- _le pregunto Kagami-_

No es nada Kagami-kun- _le respondió_ \- creo que está haciendo frio- _pensó mientras unos brazos lo rodeaban_

Kurokocchi- _dijo el rubio mientras lo abrazaba cosa que no duro mucho ya que un moreno lo alejo enseguida de su novio-_ mohh que eres malo Aominecchi- _le dijo con un puchero-_

Kise ven para acá de una vez- _dijo Kasamatsu-_

Hai sempai- _le respondió mientras se iba para allá-_

Yo Kagami- _dijo el moreno_ -

Yo Aomine _-le respondió para después salir de aquel lugar para que la parejita hablara ya que al parecer Riko había dado algunos minutos para que hablaran con los recién llegados, con la mirada disimuladamente busco a un pelirrojo cosa que al verlo no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujara en su rostro, sus pies comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba aquella persona pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo-_

Hey Taiga- _dijo animadamente Himuro pasándole su mano en el hombro del tigre-_

Hey Tatsuya pero como porque están aquí- _pregunto ya que también había visto a Takao-_

Pues Atsushi me dijo que vendría para jugar así que quise venir- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba con la intención de abrazar a su hermano pero se detuvo para luego ver a ambos lados como buscando algo-_ habrá sido mi imaginación pero en ese momento en realidad sentí como si alguien quisiera _matarme-pensó Himuro mientras observaba como un pelirrojo y un peli morado se acercaban en donde se encontraban-_

Nee Muro-chin se me terminaron los dulces- _le decía con un puchero-_

Ven Atsushi que en mi bolso traigo más- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba en busca de su bolso que lo había dejado cerca de la entrada-_

Hola Taiga- _dijo Akashi con una leve sonrisa-_

Hola Akashi _\- respondió con una sonrisa mientras los demás lo observaban con algo de terror a su as ya que ya veían como este esquivaba aquellas tijeras que ha saber en dónde el más bajo las traía-_

Bien chicos vamos a comenzar- _dijo Riko pues no quería que algo pasara así que mejor que empezar lo más antes posible-_

No perderemos- _dijo Akashi extendiéndole la mano_

Nosotros tampoco _-le respondió estrechándola pero en aquel momento una corriente eléctrica paso por el cuerpo de Kagami cosa que nunca le había pasado antes además no podía dejar de mirar a Akashi-_

Hey Bakagami te estamos esperando- _dijo Hyuuga rompiendo de una vez aquella extraña atmosfera en la que se encontraba el tigre_ -

El partido comenzó y como ya sabían la mayoría del equipo de Seirin aquello fue bastante duro tener que enfrentarlos al mismo tiempo pero se divertían, más aun cuando un peli verde se sonrojaba y le gritaba a un peli negro que desde la banca lo animaba, aquello era bastante gracioso ya que nunca habían visto esa parte del peli verde. Sonó el silbato anunciando el término del partido, siendo la generación de los milagros la ganadora pues no se esperaban que desde el principio Akashi jugara

Diablos sí que estoy agotado- _dijo Hyuuga sentado en el suelo mientras que Teppei le extendía la mano-_

Kuroko estas bien- _pregunto Kagami ya que veía como este se tambaleaba-_

Si estoy bien Kagami-kun- _le respondió mientras daba unos pasos cuyos casi se cae si no fuera porque su Luz lo tomo por los hombros evitando aquello_ -

Si estás muy bien parece- _dijo mientras lo llevaba a las bancas-_

Tendré que cuidarme ya al parecer realmente está haciendo frio- _pensó Kuroko pues nuevamente sintió aquel escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo-_

Ehhh Aominecchi porque no le dices nada a Kagamicchi- _le reprocho el rubio-_

Cállate Kise-l _e dijo mientras caminaba hacia su novio_

Mohhh no se vale Aominecchi- _le escucho decir-_

Bakagami es el único que no puedo molestarme- _pensó el moreno pues este sabía que el pelirrojo no veía a su novio con aquellos ojos sino solo como un amigo o hasta un hermano menor, si hasta lo ayudo a planear como se declararía a Kuroko aunque aquello nunca se lo diría a su amado-_

Ya cuando ordenaron sus cosas además del gimnasio, cada uno tomo sus bolsos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Nuestro querido tigre se dirigía a su departamento con una bolsa la cual contenía los ingredientes para la cena, al llegar dejo sus cosas y se dirigió a darse una ducha

Mmm creo que debería hacer algo liviano y rápido ya que estoy cansado _-pensaba mientras se secaba el pelo y se dirigía a la cocina solo con un pantalón de dormir gris, ya cuando estaba por llegar el sonido del timbre lo hizo detenerse-_ quien será a esta hora- _se preguntó dirigiéndose a la puerta dispuesto a abrirla_ -Akashi- _dijo sorprendido al verlo frente a él_


	5. Chapter 5

Espera porque está aquí _-pensaba el tigre mientras lo observaba para después mirar a su alrededor dándose cuenta de unas maletas-_

No es ningún problema que haya llegado antes- _pregunto Akashi pues el tigre no decía nada-_

Ehh claro que no pasa- _dijo haciéndose a un lado-_ te ayudare con esto- _dijo tomando las maletas mientras Akashi miraba como se contraían los músculos de su tigre pues era suyo y lo haría suyo al tomar las maletas y llevarlas a la habitación que ocuparía Akashi, el emperador lo seguía mientras miraba a su alrededor reconociendo el lugar-_

Es bastante ordenado- _pensó pues el lugar estaba completamente ordenado y limpio_ -

Esta es tu habitación, quieres que te ayude con las cosas- _le pregunto-_

No esta bien lo hare yo- _le respondió-_

Bueno estaré haciendo la cena…ehh…. Hay algo que no te guste comer- _le pregunto en el marco de la puerta-_

No, no haya nada especial que no me guste- _le respondió con una ligera sonrisa_ -

Bueno yo…yo cualquier cosa estaré en la cocina- _dijo antes de salir_ -espera porque me pongo nervioso si ya sabía que en cualquier momento vendría a vivir conmigo- _pensaba mientras su corazón aceleraba más por las últimas palabras-_ diablos no sé qué me pasa, me siento extraño cada vez que está cerca- _susurraba mientras se recargaba en una pared-_ será mejor que cocine así dejare de pensar en estas cosas- _mientras iba a la cocina y comenzaba con la preparación de la cena_ \- me pregunto si esto le gustara- _pensaba al ver el salteado de camarones el cual iba acompañado con arroz además de ensalad_ a- bueno solo queda averiguarlo- _se dijo mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa para dirigirse a la habitación de Akashi cosa que no tuvo que hacer ya que en ese momento vio entrar al emperador_ -justo que te llamaría _-dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Akashi se sentaba-_

Kagami se encontraba mirando disimuladamente a Akashi mientras este se llevaba el primer bocado a su boca que al hacerlo el tigre no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el emperador se le formaba una sonrisa tras haber probado la comida

Taiga vives solo- _le pregunto-_

Pues si ya que el viejo vive en Estados Unidos ya que todas sus empresas se encuentran en ese lugar- _le dijo para tomar un sorbo de agua_ -mmm anda trayendo el anillo- _pensaba al verlo en la mano del emperador pues si no mal recordaba en el juego que tuvieron no traía el anillo_ -

Lo guardo en mi bolso cuando tengo que ir a clases y realizar los entrenamientos- _dijo Akashi como leyéndole los pensamientos mientras observaba la cadena la cual estaba los dos anillos, sabia el significado del otro anillo gracias a Murasakibara el cual le había dicho en una ocasión-_

…..Akashi porque decidiste casarte conmigo _-le pregunto pues aquello lo tenía bastante sorprendido y dudoso ya que sabía que este matrimonio no era para unir las empresas o algo parecido-_

Pues tengo mis motivos Taiga- _le respondió_ \- y tu Taiga porque aceptaste

Porque pues al principio fue por aquella promesa pero al verlo vestido de esa manera me pareció agradable la idea además se veía lindo- _pensaba pero al darse cuenta lo que había pensado los colores le subieron al rostro-_ p…p…pu…pues yo tam…tamb…también ten…g….go….mis..m…mot…motivos- _dijo nervioso haciendo que una pequeña risita se escuchara de parte de Akashi-_ será mejor que lave esto para irnos a dormir pues es algo tarde- _dijo tomando los platos para dirigirse a la cocina mientras que Akashi iba detrás de él viendo como ordenaba además de ver otras partes del lugar-_

Cocinas muy bien Taiga, estaba delicioso- _le dijo-_

Ehhh pues gracias- _le respondió aun con el rostro sonrojado mientras terminaba las cosas_ \- será mejor que vayas a descansar ya que debes de estar cansado _-le menciono cuando vio que el emperador bostezo un poquito-_

Mmm si buenas noches Taiga

Buenas noches- _le respondió para verlo desaparecer de la cocina_ -creo que será mejor que yo también vaya a dormir _\- dijo para dirigirse a su cuarto, al llegar se sacó la sudadera que se había colocado para luego recostarse en su cama_ -mmm pensé que sería distinto, que sería altanero y egoísta pero no fue así es como si comenzara a conocer otro Akashi o algo así- _dijo mientras se quedaba dormido-_

 **Al día siguiente**

Nuestro querido tigre apago un poco molesto aquel ruidoso aparato el cual lo había despertado de su tranquilo sueño. lentamente abría los ojos para comenzar el día

Pero qué diablos- _pensó al ver como un pelirrojo de baja estatura se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente muy cerca de el_ -en que momento llego- _mientras observaba el rostro tranquilo del emperador_ \- si alguien lo viera así nadie pensaría que podría lanzarte de la nada unas tijeras- _susurro con una ligera risita mientras muy pero muy delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos tocaba aquella_ _mejilla que se encontraba con un leve sonrojo-_ será mejor que lo despierte sino puede que se le haga tarde, solo espero que no despierte de mal humor _-pensaba mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del emperador_ -Akashi….Akashi despierta- _decía suavemente mientras lo movía un poquito pero no se despertó sino todo lo contrario se movió más hacia su fuente de calor rodeando el cuerpo del tigre con sus brazos haciendo que este se sonrojara-_

Definitivamente es una persona que nunca pensé que sería así solo espero que no me mate después- _pensaba mientras observaba el reloj_ \- mmm solo 5 minutos más- _susurro mientras lentamente y con mucho cuidado jugaba con el cabello del más bajo sin darse cuenta que este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-_


	6. Chapter 6

_Será mejor que me levante _-susurro el tigre mientras con delicadeza retiraba las manos del emperador de su cuerpo y lentamente salía de la cama para luego dirigirse al baño para darse una ducha rápida para después realizar el desayuno_ -ojala que le guste _-se dijo mientras sacaba harina más otros ingredientes para comenzar con la preparación-_

_mmm Taiga que haces _-le pregunto haciendo que este se girara al verlo pero al hacerlo se le hubiera caído cualquier cosa que hubiera tenido en sus manos, pues imposible no hacerlo al ver el emperador como decirlo tan lindo e inofensivo pues este tenía las mejillas aun un poco sonrojadas, su cabello algo desordenado ya que se notaba que recién se había levantado, aun vestía su pijama la cual era negra con unos toques rojos, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos, si aquella imagen era una que nuestro tigre nunca se le olvidara-_

_p…pues panqueques- _le dijo fijando su mirada en el sartén para que este no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo-_

_huele delicioso- _dijo con una sonrisa_ -

_p…prefieres café, té u otra cosa- _le pregunto aun nervioso-_

_mmm café

_está bien, mmm será mejor que te cambies ya que esto ya no le falta mucho- _le propuso mientras este asentía y salía de la cocina_ -diablos porque tiene que verse tan….tan tierno de esa manera- _pensaba el tigre calmando a su pobre corazón-_

Tras algunos minutos ambos se encontraban en la mesa comiendo aquel delicioso desayuno, el tigre no podía evitar sonreír ya que al parecer el emperador le gustaba su comida pues siempre que observaba que comía un bocado se dibujaba en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa cosa que le provocaba una alegría que no podía descifrar

_Akashi toma- _le dijo pasándole un cajita rectangular y una llave-_

_y esto Taiga- _le pregunto_ -

_pues… no sabía si comías en tu escuela o algo, así que te prepare el almuerzo pero sino lo quieres lo en…

_gracias Taiga ya quiero saber lo que hay dentro- _le dijo haciendo que el tigre se colocara rojo-_

_b….b….bueno s…s…será m…mejor que salgamos sino llegaremos tarde _-le dijo nervioso-_

_sus expresiones no han cambiado sigue igual _-pensó el emperador mientras asentía a lo dicho por el tigre-_

Ambos salieron de su hogar para comenzar a caminar hasta el paradero que los separaba, ambos se despidieron para comenzar sus rumbos hacia sus escuelas

_ehh pasa algo especial- _se preguntó el tigre al ver tanto movimiento en su escuela, cosa que no le dio importancia y se dirigió a su aula en donde ya se encontraba su sombra_ -Hola Kuroko

_buenos días Kagami-kun- _le respondió mientras escuchan como el profesor entraba al aula-_

Las clases comenzaron y como siempre nuestro pelirrojo no tomaba para nada atención en aquello pues su mente estaba llena de pensamientos de lo ocurrido esta mañana de como aquel pelirrojo que antes aunque no lo reconociera le producía temor se transformara en lo de hoy en aquel rostro tan tranquilo cuando duerme, en su rostro cuando despertaba, en esa pequeña sonrisa que colocaba siempre que probaba algo que había cocinado o de como seria cuando se sonrojara, de cómo sería si riera a carcajadas, aquellos pensamientos comenzaron a inundar su ser anhelando que fuera él el que pudiera ver aquellas expresiones que para la mayoría pensarían que son imposibles, con aquellos pensamientos no escucho nada solo que la tarde durante aquellos días estaban libre para que realizaran las preparaciones

_preparaciones de que- _se preguntaba mientras guardaba sus cosas-_

_vamos Kagami-kun sino la entrenadora se enojara con nosotros

_ehhh…si- le respondió-mmm me pregunto si estará comiendo ya- _pensó mientras observaba la ventana para después seguir a su sombra viendo por los pasillos a la mayoría con maderas, papeles, pinturas y otras cosas_

_ hasta que llegan- _dijo la entrenadora al verlos entrar al gimnasio_ \- ahora que están reunidos ya sabrán que no falta mucho así que debemos prepararnos pues el premio de este año es el mejor de todos

Entrenadora para que hay que prepararnos _-pregunto Kagami el cual no entendía nada de lo que decía-_

_Bakagami es que no escuchas nada de lo que dije hace unos días atrás, estoy hablando del festival que hay este viernes- _le decía a punto de golpearlo-_

_Y cuál es el premio de este año- _le pregunto Teppei-_

_Pues un viaje con todo pagado a unos de los hoteles más famosos del lugar- _dijo Riko toda ilusionada-_ así que ya saben chicos debemos ganar si o si- _les dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que todos se colocaran un poco nervioso-_ por ello tengo planeado hacer un café, el cual lo atenderán ustedes disfrazados, lo bueno es que tengo el permiso del consejo para realizarlo en aquí- _menciono con una sonrisa aun mayor haciendo que los chicos ya no pudieran discutir por aquello ya que Riko había movido la mayoría de las cartas_ -

_Pero de que nos vamos a vestir- _pregunto Hyuuga haciendo que los demás se pusieran nerviosos al ver la sonrisa de felicidad de Riko-_

_Pues a sorteo- _le respondió sacando una caja a saber de dónde_ -el papel que saquen será lo que vestirán por ello no acepto reclamos- _mientras algo temerosos iban sacando uno a uno un papel_

_pasa algo Kuroko- _pregunto Kagami al ver que este miraba su papel sin decir nada, el tigre al igual que algunos se acercaron en donde el peli celeste leyendo lo que le había tocado, al verlo se sorprendieron y lo único que pudieron decir fue_ _ **buena suerte con ello**_ -

_ya chicos a comenzar con los arreglos que nos quedan 2 días para tener todo listo, así que estaremos hasta que esté todo en perfectas condiciones sino habrá un lindo régimen de entrenamiento para ustedes- _le menciono haciendo que todos comenzaran a moverse-_

Pasaron las horas mientras los pobres chicos se dedicaban a limpiar el gimnasio, a mover algunas cosas de por ahí para allá, otros buscando mesas y sillas para después acomodarlas, gracias a los ruegos Riko le dio un descanso de 15 minutos para que comieran y bebieran algo ya que aquello tenían para rato-

_Mierda ya es tarde _-pensó el tigre al ver la hora en su celular tras haber dejado algunas mesas_ -más que seguro Akashi ya llego mmm será mejor que lo llame para avisarle _-pensó para después marcar el número, el cual habían intercambiado ayer-_ alo... bueno te llamo para avisarte que llegare tarde….pues estamos en los arreglos para el festival de este viernes…mmm ni idea supongo que cuando hayamos avanzado con la mayoría….comiste algo cierto….bueno nos vemos- _le dijo antes de cortar_ \- que pasa- _le pregunto al ver todas las miradas de sus compañeros en el-_

_Bakagami desde cuando sales con alguien- _le pregunto Riko haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara-_

_y…yo n…no s…s…salgo c…c…con nadie solo.h….h….hablaba c..c..con el viejo- _les dijo pues no le podía decir que hablaba con Akashi el cual era ahora su esposo-_

Tras este pequeño problema, los chicos siguieron con lo suyo hasta que Riko dio por satisfecho lo realizado, lo cual para los chicos fue como el paraíso al escuchar aquellas palabras, así que cada uno con cansancio tomaron sus cosas y para dirigirse a sus casas ya que lo único que querían era sentir la cama

_pescara un resfriado si duerme ahí- _susurro Kagami al ver que el emperador se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón con la televisión encendida_ -será mejor que lo lleve a la habitación- _susurro mientras dejaba sus cosas y lentamente se acercaba en donde estaba su esposo, apago la televisión para después tomar con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Akashi, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo lo recostó en su cama y lo tapo con las mantas_ \- buenas noches Sei- _se atrevió a decir algo sonrojado para después dirigirse al marco de la puerta-_

_buenas noches Taiga- _susurro Akashi mientras sentía unos ruidos en la cocina_


	7. Chapter 7

Tras los tormentos de Riko los chicos ya tenían todo listo para el día de mañana cosa que algunos no querían que llegara pues no querían vestirse con lo que les había tocado pero si realizaban una sola mueca por aquello no sabían cómo lo hacía pero Riko los miraba al instante como si supiera lo que estaban pensando

_Ya chicos mañana recuerden llegar temprano para las preparaciones- _dijo Riko mientras los chicos respondían sin muchos ánimos y quien no les entiende si los pobres habían trabajado como esclavos para realizar todo aquello a los gustos de la entrenadora-_

_Kuroko que harás si Aomine va- _le pregunto Kagami mientras caminaban por las calles haciendo que el peli celeste parara en seco-_ espera no me digas no que no has pensado en aquello

_Pues no creo que aomine-kun venga- _le respondió_

_yo creo que vendrá y más seguro que vendrán los demás _-dijo Kagami_

_no lo menciones Kagami-kun no quiero que nadie me vea vestido así- _le dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente-_

_bueno no serás el único que andará así Izuki-sempai y Furi también tienen algo parecido

_pero aun es vergonzoso _-le dijo mientras paraba en un paradero_ \- nos vemos mañana Kagami-kun

_adiós Kuroko- _le dijo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia su hogar_ \- otra vez- _pensó el tigre al ver a Akashi dormir en el sillón, aunque le dijera que pescaría un resfrió al estar ahí este no entendía pero supuso que debía de estar bastante cansado pues no sabía cómo era rakuzan para que dejara al pelirrojo dormido al instante-_ no queda de otra- _susurro mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos para llegarlo a su habitación pues si lo recostaba en el cuarto que le había dado no se daba ni cuenta cuando este ya estaba durmiendo en su cama además aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente se sentía en paz cuando lo abrazaba o veía su rostro cuando dormía_ \- descansa _Sei-le susurro una vez que lo recostó en su cama, llamarlo de aquella manera comenzó a hacerse una costumbre al tigre cuando lo vio dormir en el sillón, aunque aquella forma de llamarlo solo lo utilizaba solo cuando el emperador dormía pues no se atrevía llamarlo de esa manera_ -mmm me daré una ducha y dormiré ya que estoy muerto- _se dijo mientras tomaba sus pantalones de dormir además de otras cosas para dirigirse al baño, tras algunos minutos salió para luego lentamente y con cuidado se recostó al lado de su esposo para quedar al instante profundamente dormido_

 **Al otro dia**

Nuestro tigre se despertaba por el ruidoso despertador el cual bruscamente fue apagado

_mmm no me quiero levantar- _decía mientras se tallaba los ojos para después fijarse que como las pocas mañanas que llevaban viviendo juntos Akashi estaba muy cerca de el_ -me pregunto si le dará frio- _dijo mientras jugaba con los cabellos del emperador_

_mmm Taiga- _susurraba mientras lentamente abría los ojos-_

_lo siento Akashi te desperté- _dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo pues nunca el emperador se había despertado cuando este tocaba con cuidado su cabello_ -

_ Ya te iras _-le pregunto mientras lo observaba_ -

_dios porque tiene que verse tan lindo, al verlo así me dan unas ganas de abrazarlo- _pensaba el tigre intentando controlarse_ \- si debemos de hacer los platos además de otras cosas- _dijo algo avergonzado al recordar de lo que debía de vestirse pues el emperador no sabía de lo que se vestiría su pareja pero si sabía que todos debían de llegar un traje distinto_ \- etto bueno iré a preparar el desayuno ehhh Akashi- _dijo al ver que nuevamente el emperador se encontraba dormido_ -dejare tu parte en la mesa Sei- _susurro mientras con delicadeza le daba un pequeño beso en la frente ya que no pudo aguantar las ganas de hacerlo pues cada día como que le estaba costando controlar aquellos impulsos y los latidos de su corazón-_

_hubiera preferido que me lo diera en los labios y no en la frente- _pensaba el emperador mientras sentía como Kagami comenzaba a cocinar para después de un rato sentir la puerta cerrarse, espero algunos minutos antes de levantarse_ -bueno Taiga sigue siendo algo inocente así que no creo que lo haga tampoco que me llame Sei como suele hacerlo cuando piensa que estoy dormido _-dijo mientras iba a la cocina para ver lo que le había preparado, sonrió al ver que en la mesa se encontraba todo listo-_ bueno me conformo solo con esto por el momento, poco a poco comenzare a pedir más- _pensó una vez terminado el desayuno mientras tomaba los platos para dejarlos en el lavaplatos y lavarlos aunque no lo crean, después de aquello se dirigió al baño pues iba siendo hora de encontrarse con los demás_

 **Mientras en Seirin**

Todo se encontraba animado, los alumnos se movían de un lado para otro preparando las ultimas cosas ya que no faltaba mucho para comenzar. Nuestro querido equipo se encontraba dejando la comida lista pues Mitobe se había encargado de realizar la mayoría de la comida al igual que el tigre pues no querían que Riko hiciera algo, los demás se encontraban arreglando las mesas y sillas, mientras que Riko acomodaba un gran mural el cual tenía una división al medio además de muchos papeles dispersos en aquel mural

_Riko que es eso- _pregunto Teppei mientras todos se detenían para escuchar aquello-_

_pues una sorpresa- _dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que todos le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda-_ ya chicos vayan a cambiarse que el festival ya comenzó sino lo hacen ya sabrán lo que les pasara- _dijo ya con su abanico en la mano_ -

Muy a su pesar los chicos fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse lo más rápido que podían pues riko les había advertido que si no salían tras 30 minutos ella misma entraría ahí y los sacaría, ya listos con mucha vergüenza salieron para encontrarse que ya el lugar había gente por lo que comenzaron con su trabajo bajo la vigilancia de su querida entrenadora, pasaron algunas horas y por suerte de algunos nadie conocido había entrado al lugar

Mientras en la entrada de Seirin un grupo de personas sacaba más de un suspiro a varias de las mujeres que se encontraban en la preparatoria

_alguien sabe en qué lugar esta Kurokocchi- _pregunto el rubio-_

_deben de estar haciendo algo en el gimnasio - _contesto un moreno ya que era algo como lógico pues era el equipo de basket de esta escuela-_

_entonces vamos quiero ver a Tetsu-kun- _dijo una peli rosada bastante emocionada pese que sabía que su amigo de la infancia y Kuroko estaban saliendo, todos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el lugar-_

_nee a que estaban bastante hermosos- _dijo una mujer que caminaba cerca del grupo_ -

_si yo también pensé lo mismo me enamore del que estaba vestido de piloto de avión- _dijo otra_ -

_mmm a mí me gusto el que andaba vestido de samurái- _le contesto-_

_ no el mejor de todos fue el que estaba vestido de mayordomo ese sí que era hermoso, chicas hay que volver a ir al club de basket- _dijo entusiasmada la chica mientras sus amigas asentían dejando a todos con una curiosidad que provoco que varios aceleraran el paso para llegar a su destino_

_pero que- _dijeron al llegar, pues dentro era completamente diferente la decoración estaba muy bien hecha, además podían ver a Teppei vestido de piloto de avión atendiendo a unas mesas, a Hyuuga vestido de samurái llevando unos pedidos a otra mesa mientras las chicas la cuales no eran pocas miraban a cada uno de los integrantes que andaban con un traje_

_ohhh no pensé verlos aquí _-dijo Riko al ver a toda la generación de los milagros además de Takao y Himuro-_

_mira Shin-chan también hay sirvientas y enfermeras _-dijo divertido Takao al ver a Izuki de sirvienta y Furi de enfermera-_

_parece que les esta yendo bien _-dijo Himuro pues el lugar estaba casi lleno-_

_jejeje tengo mis trucos- _dijo Riko con una sonrisa-_

_ nee donde esta Tetsu-kun- _pregunto momoi-_

_pues ya debe de estar por salir- _dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras observaba como aomine miraba el lugar_ -al parecer ya lo viste _-dijo Riko al ver que aomine no despegaba su vista de un lugar-_

_ no puede ser ese es Kurokocchi- _dijo en voz alta Kise al ver que Kuroko andaba vestido como Alice en el país de las maravillas_

_kyaaa se ve hermoso- _dijo momoi mientras que el pobre Kuroko no podía creer los que sus ojos veían-_

_y Taiga- _pensaba el emperador al no encontrarlo en ninguna parte pero como si lo estuviera llamando escucho varios grititos de parte de las mujeres que estaba ahí haciendo que viera en aquella dirección pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada-_

_Kuroko estas bien- _le pregunto el Tigre al ver que este no se movía-_

_Kagami-kun tu les dijiste algo- _le pregunto-_

_ehhh que cosa

_pues ellos están aquí- _le dijo haciendo que este mirara en donde estaba mirando su sombra dándose cuenta a lo que se refería-_

_yo no lo hice lo juro Kuroko _-le dijo_ -será mejor que vayas a verlo yo llevo la orden- _le dijo mientras le quitaba la bandeja que tenía Kuroko para después darle un pequeño empujón_ \- aquí tienen amas- _le dijo al par de mujeres que estaban en la mesa pues por orden de Riko debían de actuar de acuerdo al disfraz que tenían-_

_gracias _-dijeron ambas sonrojadas y entre risitas las cuales se fueron al instante al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo_

_creo que debería de saludar- _pensó el tigre mientras iba en dirección en donde estaban los chicos sin que se diera cuenta de las miradas que le daban las mujeres y como no si estaba vestido con un traje de mayordomo algo ajustado, con su cabello peinado hacia tras y unos lentes que no entendía para que pero según Riko iba con el traje al igual que los guantes blancos_ \- hey Ahomine ni se te ocurra llevártelo ya que lo necesitamos aquí- _le dijo en modo de broma pues este no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Kuroko el cual era apresado por momoi y kise-_

_eso lo se bakagami pero me lo llevare en el descanso- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_waaaaaa Kagamicchi te ves muy bien así- _dijo Kise mientras iba a abrazarlo pero se detuvo en un punto pues sus instintos le decían que si se acercaba un poco más correría peligro de muerte-_

_y pasaran hay una mesa bastante grande para ustedes- _le pregunto el tigre señalando la mesa-_

_pues no estaría mal _-le dijo Himuro acercándose pero al igual que Kise se detuvo para luego buscar algo-_ será mi imaginación- _pensaba el peli negro mientras caminaba al igual que los demás para la mesa-_

_pasa algo- _pregunto el tigre al ver que Akashi no dejaba de mirarlo-_

_no, no es nada Taiga- _le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar pero algo lo detuvo haciendo que los de la Kiseki no sedai giraran al ver pues sintieron un pequeño ruido-_

_Kuroko aleja a esa bestia de mi- _le dijo mientras abrazaba a Akashi, los chicos pestañearon algunas veces pues habían jurado haber visto un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del emperador, Kuroko fue a buscar a su lindo perrito pues no quería que el pobre tigre muriera tan rápido pero para la sorpresa de todos el emperador no había hecho nada una vez que Kagami lo soltara, después de aquello los chicos se ubicaron mientras Kagami y kuroko le llevaban las ordenes-_

_nee Kagamicchi que es eso- _pregunto al ver el gran mural en donde algunos estaban lanzando unos dardos-_

_es algo que se le ocurrió a la entrenadora, se supone que en la mitad izquierda en todos esos papeles hay una foto nuestra y en el lado derecho hay una petición la que debes de realizar con la persona que saco tu foto

_ ohhh entonces Tai-chan ya saliste- _le pregunto Takao-_

_ gracias a dios que no pues hay muchos papeles en blanco mezclados con nuestras fotos así que todos los que lo han intentado han fallado pero las personas que pierden pueden elegir a una persona del lugar menos a los miembros a realizar lo que dice el papel

_ahhh yo quiero intentarlo- _dijo entusiasmado Takao_ -quien más quiere hacerlo-

_yo iré se ve interesante- _dijo Himuro mientras se colocaba de pie al igual que el emperador y otros más-_

_ así que ustedes también lo intentaran- _dijo Riko la cual era la encargada de ello_ \- bueno saquen un papel para ver el orden, mmm primero Akashi, después Takao, Himuro, Momoi- _dijo mientras Akashi tomaba unos dardos rojos los cuales lanzo dándole a un papel que estaba en una esquina mientras que otro en el centro, todo el mundo estaba en silencio mientras observaban como riko sacaba los papeles y sonreía, lentamente iba dando vuelta el papel en donde se vería si había acertado a algunos de los miembros del equipo cosa que al verlo más de alguna se lamentaba_ -

_espera como…- _pensó el tigre al ver su foto en la mano de Riko-_

_Kagami ven ya que fuiste elegido y debes cumplir con lo que diré a continuación

_espero que no sea algo malo- _pensó mientras se acercaba en donde estaba Akashi-_

_jejeje bien Kagami lo que tendrás que hacer es el juego del pocky- _dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara que había puesto el tigre mientras que el emperador tenía una sonrisa de victoria dibujada en su rostro la cual disimulo muy bien-_


	8. Chapter 8

_pocky si no me equivoco ese juego es… espera terminare besándolo, no eso no es bueno pues qué pasa si no me controlo ya que desde aquel beso que nos dimos he deseado volver a sentirlos no sé qué pasara si lo hago- _pensaba el tigre mientras su rostro se colocaba rojo-_

_vamos bakagami se un hombre- _le decía Aomine bastante divertido por lo que pasara-_

_ cállate Ahomine- _le decía-_

_toma Kagami-kun- _le dijo Kuroko entregándole una cajita de pocky sabor chocolate-_

_te estas divirtiendo con esto cierto- _le dijo mientras tomaba la caja-_

_claro que no Kagami-kun- _dijo con su usual rostro pero sus ojos decían que realmente se estaba divirtiendo con esto_

_ya hazlo Bakagami si no ya sabes que pasara- _dijo Riko con una sonrisa-_

_está bien- _dijo resignado además intentando controlar sus nervios y deseos, saco un pocky con la mirada de todos en ellos, tanto Kise como Takao y Kuroko se encontraban con sus celulares grabando el momento-_ esto es vergonzoso- _susurro mientras que Akashi tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al observar los nervios del tigre-_

La pequeña golosina se posiciono en los labios de ambos comenzando así el juego, lentamente ambos se iban acercando está más que decir que el tigre tuvo que agacharse un poquito para quedar más o menos a la altura del emperador, la distancia cada vez era más corta, nuestro tigre ya no aguantaba más sentía que en cada mordisco que le cada a aquel dichoso dulce se le saldría el corazón el cual latía con desenfreno, la situación no era buena para su mente ni para su corazón pues ver más cerca el rostro de Akashi hacia que deseara de una vez morder lo que quedaba para poder sentir nuevamente aquellos labios y como si aquello se cumpliera en ese momento sintió algo suave y cálido rosar con los suyos haciendo que nuevamente experimentara aquella descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, nuevamente podía saborear aquella dulce sensación la cual le provocaba querer más de aquello pero sabía que eso no podía hacerlo así con todo su esfuerzo se alejó de aquellos dulces labios que aun quería saborear

_ creo que desde ahora esos dulces serán mis preferidos- _pensaba el tigre sonrojado mientras se escuchaba varios grititos de parte de las mujeres que habían quedado fascinadas por aquello_ -

_no pensé que lo harías Bakagami- _dijo bastante emocionada riko-_

_no quedaba de otra- _dijo_ \- además quería hacerlo _-pensó mientras observaba como Akashi se iba a sentar para después comer algunos Pocky de la cajita que hace unos momentos tenia Kagami_ -

_ ahora me toca a mí- _dijo Takao mientras lanzaba los dardos-_

_tendrás que elegir a alguien- _le dijo Riko mostrándole el papel en blanco para después pasarle el papel que decía lo que debía hacer, Takao lo leyó y sonrió al ver el contenido, lentamente fue a la mesa hasta quedar frente a Midorima el cual lo miraba algo dudoso_ \- Te amo Shin-chan- _le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el peli verte se sonrojara y no lograra decir nada por la sorpresa_ -

_con eso mato a Midorimacchi- _decía divertido Kise el cual no dejaba de gravar-_

_ahora es mi turno _-dijo Himuro mientras lanzaba los dardos teniendo el mismo resultado que Takao, Riko le paso el papel pues era más divertido ver como ellos hacían lo que decía pues así tomaban por sorpresa a las personas. Himuro al leerlo tomo aire dándose valor y camino hasta llegar en donde Atsushi el cual se encontraba comiendo un trozo de pastel, este le quito el plato para luego sentarse en las piernas del gigante_ -At…Atsushi di a…ahh- _decía algo sonrojado y nervioso, el peli morado lo quedo viendo un momento para luego apresarlo entre sus brazos haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco más-_

_ahhh otro más que murió- _dijo Kise haciendo que varios rieran con su comentario-_

_hey momoi- _le dijo Kagami-_

_que pasa Kagamin- _le pregunto pues estaba a punto de lanzar los dardos-_

_pues veras- _le dijo acercándose para decirle una cosa que nadie más logro escuchar solo pudieron ver la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de la peli rosada mientras lanzaba los dardos teniendo el mismo resultado que los demás, Riko le paso la hoja la cual al verla sonrió aún más_ -

_ordeno que Dai-chan actué como gatito para Tetsu-kun- _dijo mostrando el papel en donde decía_ _ **da una orden**_

_ espera Satsuki- _dijo el moreno parándose enseguida-_

_tome amo puede que esto lo ayude- _dijo Kagami mientras le mostraba unas orejitas de gato negras-_

_vamos Dai-chan que Tetsu-kun está esperando- _le dijo mientras observaban que el peli celeste miraba fijamente al moreno-_

_solo tengo que hacerlo cierto- _dijo algo molesto mientras tomaba las orejas sacando una sonrisa al tigre pues esto sería inolvidable_

_Aomine-kun no vale sin las orejas- _le dijo Kuroko al ver que este no se las colocaba-_

_ no me pondré eso- _le respondió-_

_Daichi colócatelas es una orden- _dijo el emperador haciendo que de mala ganas Aomine se pusiera aquello-_

_N….N…NYAA- _dijo sonrojado Aomine mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza de Kuroko figurando que fuera una garrita de un gato provocando que el peli celeste se sonrojara bastante por aquello-_

_Kise-kun lo gravaste- _le pregunto mientras lo observaba-_

_Claro Kurokocchi hasta saque fotos te las mandare enseguida- _dijo mientras le mandaba rápidamente las cosas mientras escuchaba como Aomine le decía que se detuviera y los gritos de varias mujeres que vieron aquel espectáculo algunas estuvieron a punto de desmayarse_ -

_jejeje si sigue así ganaremos- _pensó Riko al ver que más clientes entraban al lugar-_

Nuestro tigre se encontraba arreglando el siguiente pedido cuando alguien conocido para el entro al lugar

_pasa algo Akashi _-le pregunto dejando las cosas de lado mientras veía como el emperador se acercaba hacia el-_

_ Taiga no te vuelvas a vestir así _-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba haciendo que Kagami se sorprendiera y se sonrojara-_

_vamos Kagami tranquilízate….Tranquilízate…contrólate….A la mierda todo eso- _se dijo mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de Akashi haciendo que este subiera la mirada para encontrarse con ese par de rubíes que se iban acercando a su rostro, pero algo o alguien arruino aquel momento-_

_Hey Kagami viste a Kuroko- _pregunto Hyuuga mientras Kagami giraba su cabeza-_

_ehh pues que no estaba con Aomine- _dijo algo nervioso pensando que lo habían visto-_

_si pero hace un rato no está ninguno de los dos- _le respondió, Kagami suspiro algo aliviado ya que al parecer su sempai no se había dado cuenta de nada ya que como estaba de espalda cubría perfectamente el cuerpo de Akashi además las manos del emperador ahora se encontraban en el pecho del tigre-_ será mejor que salgas ya que allá afuera es un caos y nos faltan manos- _le dijo para después salir_

_tendré que hablar con Daiki y Tetsuya- _pensaba el emperador mientras sentía como los brazos del tigre se alejaban de el-_

_ehhh…yo…lo siento Akashi- _le dijo Kagami mientras tomaba una bandeja y salía-_ maldición que estuve a punto de ser, debo de controlarme no puedo hacer algo así a la persona que quiero… espera espera espera dije que quiero- _pensaba el tigre deteniéndose en seco-_ pero como, cuando, donde, como sucedió aquello, admito que ahora se ve adorable que me entran unas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo además mi mirada lo busca sin darme cuenta y mi corazón se acelera cuando está cerca de mi o me muestra expresiones que a lo mejor nadie las ha visto además de sentir que solo me las muestre solamente a mí que aquellas sonrisas solo sean para mi ahhhh esto se parece a lo que me dijo Kuroko cuando me confeso que amaba y salía con Aomine…eso quiere decir que yo a Akashi lo ahhhhhhhh- _decía en la mente Kagami la cual estaba en caos por la reciente información-_

_Kagamicchi estas bien-l _e pregunto Kise al verlo que no se movía-_

_ehhh si _-le dijo mientras iba a la mesa que había tocado_ -

_Rikocchi necesitas ayuda _-le pregunto al ver que los jugadores de seirin se movían de un lado a otro además que Aomine le había robado a uno aunque aquello ya sabían que el moreno lo haría aunque no esperaron que fuera tan rapido-_

_enserio lo harían- _dijo Riko iluminada mientras observaba a todos los chicos los cuales algunos querían correr-_

_claro Ri-chan será divertido- _dijo Takao-_

_ si es así tomen- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba a todos una bolsa que saber dónde las saco y les indicaba los vestidores-_

_no me digas que esto también lo tenías preparado _-le dijo Hyuuga-_

_mmm no se a lo que te refieres- _le respondió con una sonrisa-_

Tras algunos minutos se escuchan los grititos de varias mujeres y hombres que se encontraban en el gimnasio haciendo que los chicos miraran en aquella dirección encontrándose con Midorima vestido de doctor, Takao de maid con orejitas y cola de gato, Himuro de mayordomo, Murasakibara de chef, Kise de espíritu de zorro, momoi como azafata

_Creo que comienzo a entender por qué Ahomine se quería llevar a Kuroko _-pensaba el tigre al ver a Akashi de maid pero esos trajes que parecen un kimono de color rojo y negro, unas botas café largas y una peluca del mismo color de su cabello_ -diablos esto es mucho ahora que mi mente esta en caos- _pensaba sonrojado además molesto al ver como las miradas de los hombres se posaban en el emperador-_

Las horas pasaban y el tigre no dejaba de mirar al emperador aunque lo hacia disimuladamente, cada vez con más ganas de sacarlo de ese lugar pues estaba bastante molesto con las miradas que le daban a SU esposo, pero aquello no podía hacerlo, uno porque todos se darían cuenta, dos el lugar estaba bastante lleno como para hacer aquello y tres Riko lo mataría si se iba, lo único que quería que terminara de una vez todo esto y nunca más hacer esto

_que se ha creído ese idiota- _pensó el tigre al ver a un hombre tomar la mano de Akashi intentando que este se acercara a él_

_ese hombre es hombre muerto- _pensaron lo de la Kiseki no Sedai al ver aquello pero se sorprendieron al ver lo que sucedió después_ -

_Amo será mejor que se aleje de una vez sino quiere que yo mismo lo saque de aquí- _dijo bastante molesto el tigre mientras abrazaba posesivamente al emperador acercándolo a su cuerpo, el hombre solo asintió nervioso por la mirada el pelirrojo pues si las miradas mataran más que seguro aquella persona estaría muerto_ \- estas bien Akashi- _le pregunto_

_si gracias Taiga- _le respondió con una ligera sonrisa-_

_quién diablos es él y que le paso a Akashi- _pensaban varios al ver aquello pero preferían no indagar más pues temían por sus vidas-_

Después de ese pequeño accidente siguieron con sus labores hasta que por fin terminaban con todo, justo en ese momento aparecía Aomine con una pequeña sonrisa junto con Kuroko algo sonrojado y el traje algo arrugado, ninguno ni siquiera Riko quiso preguntar en donde estaban, pero después de una pequeña charla con el emperador ambos salieron algo pálidos diciéndole a Riko que no lo volverían a hacer, la castaña no entendió mucho pero acepto las disculpas, ya después todos se fueron al lugar en donde darían los resultados siento los ganadores por mucho el club de Basket lo que provoco que Riko saltara de alegría para ir rápidamente a buscar el premio y dar un pequeño discurso, ya cuando se bajó del escenario se fue donde los chicos ofreciéndoles a todos los que ayudaron que los acompañaran en el viaje pues gracias a ellos ganaron, los cuales aceptaron gustosos pues estar en un hotel bastante famoso no sonaba mal, tras esto todos se fueron a cambiar para irse a sus casas pues estaban agotados, al final le habían dado el día lunes y martes para ordenar todo ese desorden por el festival. Ya todos listos salieron del lugar caminando por las calles entre risas y bromas hasta que cada uno se separó dejando a nuestra querida parejita sola, los cuales caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su hogar

_quieres algo para tomar- _le pregunto el tigre una vez dentro del hogar-_

_lo preparare yo será mejor que tomes una ducha debes de estar cansado- _le respondió haciendo que Taiga sonriera y se dirigiera al baño mientras Akashi se preparaba un café pues con tanta cosa que había comido en el festival no tenía hambre, justo cuando estaba por terminarse el café apareció el tigre con su típica ropa para dormir_ \- no me aburriré de esa vista _-pensó el emperador al ver el torso desnudo del tigre-_

_anda será mejor que tú también te des una ducha ya que es tarde- _le dijo con un tono cariñoso el cual el emperador no pudo evitar sonreír provocando que Kagami se sonrojara_ -

_ya voy Taiga- _le dijo mientras se dirigía al baño, tras algunos minutos salió el emperador ya con su pijama buscando por la casa al tigre el cual no encontraba_ \- debes de estar cansado Taiga- _susurro al encontrarlo en la cama profundamente dormido, lentamente se recostó a su lado pero al hacerlo sintió como unos brazos lo apresaban y lo llevaban al cuerpo que en aquellas noches este descansaba-_

_Sei- _murmuraba el tigre entre sueños mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del más bajo con ternura-_

_buenas noches Taiga- _susurro mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios para después acomodarse en aquel cuerpo que le brindaba paz y que no dejaría a nadie a parte de él lo tocara_


	9. Chapter 9

Lentamente el tigre se despertaba con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que como el emperador se encontraba dormido abrazando su cuerpo, una alegría lo inundo al verlo cada mañana a su lado sinceramente nunca hubiera pensando antes en aquello pero ahora daba gracias a aquella promesa de sus padres ya que con aquello podía ver partes de aquel pelirrojo que nunca hubiera imaginado que tenía, aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba y el hecho que estaba a su lado ahora y en adelante

_Buenos días Akashi- _le dijo al ver que este se despertaba-_

_buenos días Taiga- _le dijo mientras lentamente sacaba sus brazos del cuerpo del tigre haciendo que este se tensara al sentir como las manos del emperador rosaban su cuerpo-_

_iré a preparar el desayuno quieres algo en especial _-le pregunto mirándolo pues para él no había mejor vista que la de Akashi recién despierto-_

_mmm panqueques- _dijo dormitado_ -con…

_café cierto- _dijo con una sonrisa_ -nos vemos en la cocina- _le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego salir de la cama dejando a un emperador algo sorprendido por la actitud del tigre-_

_nada mal Taiga pero aun prefiero que sean en los labios- _susurro mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba su ropa la cual lentamente se iba guardando en los cajones del tigre-_

_necesito calmarme no puedo pensar en lanzarme encima de él en todo momento además no sé lo que siente Sei puede que no le guste _-pensaba haciendo que se desanimara un poco al pensar aquello_ \- vamos Taiga has cerrado tratos complicados con empresas solo debes de conquistarlo, que el emperador se enamore de ti, si he podido con lo otro como no voy a poder hacer aquello- _pensaba ahora más alegre mientras terminaba el desayuno_ \- mmm Sei se está demorando- _pensaba mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa para luego caminar hacia su habitación pero lo que vio ahí dentro lo dejo estático, pues ahí dentro estaba su querido esposo con el cabello mojado y en ropa interior_ -Y…YO….l…lo…s….si…siento….m…m…mucho- _dijo mientras salía y cerraba rápidamente la habitación para luego apoyarse en una de las paredes_ -ahhh maldición contrólate, contrólate- _pensaba una y otra vez intentando calmar a su cuerpo el cual quería entrar a aquella habitación y abrazar a aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, encendió la televisión para poder distraerse de aquello sino no sabía lo que haría, en ese momento daban un anuncio de un nuevo parque de diversiones que se había inaugurado, no se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado Akashi al lugar pero al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como este observaba con atención al anuncio-_ quieres ir después de desayunar _-le pregunto-_

_estas seguro Taiga- _le pregunto mientras lo observaba-_

_claro se ve interesante, ahora vamos a desayunar para salir lo más antes que podamos- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia el comedor comenzando así a comer-_

Tras esto el tigre se cambió rápidamente de ropa, tomo algunas cosas para después salir junto con Akashi al parque de diversiones el cual no estaba tan lejos, al llegar pagaron sus entradas e ingresaron al lugar

_Wauuu sí que hay gente _-dijo el tigre al ver la multitud de personas en el lugar-_

_no pensé que hubiera tanta- _dijo el emperador sintiendo que se alejaba un poco del tigre por causa de la gente-_

_vamos- _dijo estirando su mano-_ así no nos perderemos- _dijo algo sonrojado mientras Akashi tomaba la mano del tigre comenzando así el recorrido del parque_ -

Lo primero en que se subieron fue a la montaña rusa para después probar de acuerdo a cada uno las diferentes atracciones del lugar, todo parecía feliz pero había algo que molestaba al emperador y eso era las miradas de las mujeres que le daban a su esposo si bien admitía que se veía bastante bien, pues el tigre andaba con unos jeans oscuros, una sudadera negra y una camisa roja abierta, lo que odiaba es que extrañas miraran o intentaran acercarse a lo que es suyo

_Taiga acércate un poco _-le dijo haciendo que el tigre sin entender acercara su rostro al más bajo mientras que este se acercaba su rostro haciendo que el tigre se colocara nervioso, el emperador llego hasta el oído del tigre para luego ver en dirección a aquellas mujeres que hace rato le estaban molestando aquellas miraditas dándole una sonrisa mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del más alto haciendo que aquellas mujeres dejaran de mirar pues con esa mirada y aquella sonrisa lo único que decían era_ _ **es mío**_ _-_

_A…Akashi- _dijo algo nervioso y avergonzado el tigre pues estaba bastante cerca de aquel delicioso cuello el cual le daban unas ganas de probar y saborear pero en ese momento sintió como el más bajo se alejaba de él-_

_tenías una basura pegada en la camisa Taiga- _dijo con una leve sonrisa –_

_gracias Akashi- _dijo con una sonrisa ofreciéndole nuevamente su mano para seguir su recorrido pues aún le quedaban varias atracciones por visitar-_

Pero como el emperador el tigre tampoco lo tenía fácil pues se había dado cuenta de varias miraditas de hombres para nada buenas hacia su pareja

_es que no ven que no anda solo- _pensaba con molestia al ver como algunos hombres se comían con la mirada al emperador_ -es mío idiotas- _pensaba mientras observaba con suma molestia a aquel grupo mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura del más bajo haciendo que aquellos hombres miraran para otro lado_

_Taiga?- _dijo pues con aquello sentía varias miradas en ellos y más de alguna risita-_

_no quiero perderte Sei ya que hay mucha gente _-le dijo al mirarlo con un lindo rubor en las mejillas_ -no te molesta

_no estoy bien- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguían con su recorrido-_

_Tetsu estas bien _-pregunto un moreno al ver que su pareja pestañaba varias veces-_

_si estoy bien Aomine-kun, solo que me pareció ver a Kagami-kun abrazando por la cintura a Akashi-kun- _le respondió-_

_Bakagami con Akashi? Jajaja Tetsu eso es imposible, ellos prácticamente se odian así que sería imposible que ambos anduvieran juntos- _le dijo con una risa al imaginarse aquello_ -

_puede que me equivocara de persona _-le respondió pues si lo pensaba era como decía su novio prácticamente imposible-_

_pues con toda esta gente más que seguro _-le dijo mientras lo despeinaba-_ nee vamos, más adelante hay una tienda que venden tus batidos de vainilla- _dijo con una sonrisa al ver que su pareja le brillaban los ojitos por la idea-_

Volviendo con una parejita, ambos ahora se encontraban en una tienda en donde había varios juegos además de vender varias cosas, Akashi se encontraba observando varios de los juegos que no se dio cuenta que el tigre se había alejado un poco de él pues quería darle una sorpresa

_Sei- _dijo haciendo que este girara en donde venía la voz chocando con algo suavecito pero peludito se alejó un poco para mirar lo que era aquello-_

_y eso Taiga- _pregunto al ver un lindo y tierno león de peluche de tamaño mediano_ -

_Para ti- _dijo mientras se lo entregaba_ -pues lo vi y pensé que se ve exactamente como tú ya que se ve tierno digo que…emm…ador….emmm- _el pobre tigre no sabía que decir pues era un manojo de nervios era verdad que al ver aquel león se acordó enseguida a su pareja y en lo tierno que se vería con ello en sus brazos por eso no dudo en comprarlo enseguida pero ahora no sabía que decirle sin que sonara sus verdaderos pensamientos-_

_Taiga gracias- _dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad pues era aquel sentimiento que reinaba en su ser, todo su ser estaba feliz, feliz de sentirse como un adolecente más, feliz de poder estar con el tigre, feliz de tener aquellos tratos que solo le da aquella persona que está frente a él, feliz de ser solamente él frente al tigre-_

Kagami sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban con solo ver aquella sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca había visto y que ahora se la dedicaba a él, una sonrisa que provocaba que el sonriera de la misma manera-

_Si definitivamente me enamore de este imponente pero tierno león- _pensó mientras lentamente se acercaba a aquel rostro sin importarle la cantidad de gente que hubiera, solo quería llegar a un lugar y ese eran aquellos labios los cuales en se momento probo_


	10. Chapter 10

el emperador no vio venir aquello, pues no pensó que el tigre hiciera aquello pero se alegraba de sobremanera el volver a sentir aquellos labios con los suyos así que sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió aquel lento beso que en ese momento se estaban dando, aquel el que por tener aquel lento movimiento se convertía en uno bastante sensual el cual tenía al emperador maravillado por la sensación pues no se comparaba con los besos anteriores que se habían dado, ambos no se querían separar pero la falta de aire hizo su aparición haciendo que ambos se separaran solo un poco

_I like you…I love you…I love you very much Sei _-dijo el tigre mientras apoyaba su frente con la del emperador con una linda sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-_

_me too Taiga- _le respondió cerrando nuevamente la distancia entre ambos para dar nuevamente otro beso el cual el emperador paso sus brazos por el cuello del tigre para tener más contacto con él mientras que este colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura acercándolo delicadamente a su cuerpo mientras que trasmitía aquellos sentimientos en aquel beso, tras finalizarlo lentamente se separaron para mirarse uno al otro como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos pero aquello no ocurrió pues a los pocos minutos se podían escuchar los aplausos, los gritos, las felicitaciones de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar haciendo que el tigre se colocara rojo y que el emperador comenzara a reír al ver la cara del tigre y de lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento-_

_S…s…sei…s….sigamos- _le dijo apenado-_

_claro taiga- _le respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del tigre la cual entrelazo con sus dedos para luego comenzaban nuevamente a caminar, deteniéndose en algunos puestos de comida y dulces pues se veían bastante apetitosos-_

El tiempo se pasó volando llegando a que el cielo comenzara a oscurecerse por ello como la última atracción que se subirían antes de irse fue la rueda de la fortuna, ambos entraron contemplando la hermosa vista que el parque les bridaba

_Taiga gracias- _dijo Akashi mientras se sentaba al lado de Kagami_ -sabes te quiero- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_yo también te quiero Sei- _le respondió pues ya con el beso y la confesión que hizo en ingles ya no importaba ocultarlo así que ahora lo demostraría lo mucho que le gustaba a aquel león_ \- ni me di cuenta cuando caí en tus redes- _dijo con una pequeña risita para luego volver a besar aquellos labios y abrazar aquel cuerpo que le correspondió-_

Después de aquella muestra de cariño ambos se dirigieron a su casa, el tigre estaba algo pensativo pues a pesar de aquella multitud no había visto a nadie conocido aunque aquello agradeció pues si hubiera sido al contrario no podría haber disfrutado este día

_Taiga tu teléfono- _dijo Akashi al sentir que el celular de Kagami estaba vibrando-_

_BAKAGAMI DONDE DIABLOS HAS ESTADO QUE NO CONTESTAS EL MALDITO CELULAR _-gritaba por la otra línea Riko al momento en que el tigre contesto-_

_entrenadora lo siento estuve ocupado- _le respondió mientras observaba como Akashi abría la puerta para poder entrar-_

_más te vale que sea así sino ya sabes lo que pasara- _le dijo haciendo que al pobre tigre le recorrería un escalofrió por su cuerpo_ \- te informo que partiremos el martes para la estadía que nos ganamos, así que espero que seas puntual aquel día, partiremos a las 9 desde Seirin- _le dijo para después cortar-_

_paso algo Taiga- _le pregunto_ -

_no nada solo me avisaba que nuestro viaje partiría el martes a las 9- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba a la cocina para preparar dos tazas de café mientras que Akashi iba a la sala de estar dejando su peluche en unos de los sillones dándose cuenta de una caja algo grande y que tenía agujeros y una cinta roja al medio de la caja-_

_va de parte de nuestros padres para ambos- _susurro Akashi al leer una tarjeta que había para luego abrir la misteriosa caja-_

_pasa algo Sei- _pregunto al ver que su esposo se encontraba agachado-_

_nee Taiga te gustan los gatos- _le pregunto aun en aquella posición-_

_si me gustan po…-no _termino de hablar pues vio a su querido esposo girar viendo a dos gatitos negros, de ojos azules, lo único que los diferenciaba era una manchita blanca que tenían en su pata delantera pues uno la tenía al lado izquierdo mientras que el otro al lado derecho_ \- y eso

_nuestros padres nos lo enviaron- _dijo mientras los dejaba en el sillón con cuidado_ \- nos lo quedaremos- _le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos-_

_si colocas esos ojos no puedo decirte que no- _pensaba Kagami al ver el rostro de su esposo-_ está bien pero tendremos que comprar las cosas necesarias para su cuidado- _le respondió mientras dejaba las tazas de café en la mesa para después sentarse y acariciar a aquellos dos gatitos los cuales se pusieron a jugar con los dedos del tigre_ \- jejeje realmente son lindos _-dijo con una sonrisa mientras sentía como Akashi se sentaba en las piernas del mayo_ r-s..s…sei _\- decía algo nervioso al verlo-_

_dime Taiga _-le dijo mientras se recostaba en el pecho del mayor sintiendo los rápidos latidos que tenía en ese momento el tigre-_

_calmate….calmate Taiga- _pensaba una y otra vez intentando calmarse_ -a la mierda con la calma- _susurro al sentir los labios del emperador en su cuello, apreso aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos mientras delicadamente lo alejaba de su cuello para poder besarlo mientras que sus brazos comenzaban a recorrer lentamente por la espalda del emperador, Akashi no se quedaba atrás pues se acomodó mejor en las piernas del tigre mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho bien trabajado del tigre provocando que este gruñera al contacto, los labios del tigre se alejaron de aquella dulce boca para comenzar a bajar lentamente por aquel cuello llenándolo de pequeños besos y ligeros mordiscos provocando que el emperador soltara varios suspiros al sentir aquello, el tigre lentamente y tortuosamente comenzó a subir sus manos dentro de la camisa que llevaba el emperador-_

_tai..ga- _dijo entre cortado al sentir como jugaba con sus pezones-_

_dime Sei- _dijo con voz algo ronca mientras le lamia el cuello para después morderlo, Akashi se acercó al cuello del tigre el cual lamio haciendo que se tensara para luego succionar dejando así una marca de varias que comenzó a hacer mientras sus manos iban bajando la camisa para luego comenzar a subir la sudadera, el tigre al ver las intenciones del emperador se levantó un poco para facilitarle la tarea provocando que aquella pieza de tela saliera dejando el torso desnudo del tigre-_

_ngnn…- _gimió el emperador al sentir como las manos del tigre apretaban su trasero para luego acariciar sus muslos aun con la ropa puesta, cuando las manos del tigre iban dispuesto a sacarle la camisa, un celular comenzó a sonar, su celular provocando que el tigre se detuviera y que Akashi no le quedara de otra que contestar_ -dime Tetsuya- _le dijo provocando que la persona que estaba en la otra línea le recorriera un gran escalofrió por su cuerpo al escuchar aquellas simples palabras-_ entendido…si está bien….gracias por decirme Tetsuya…nos vemos- _dijo para después colgar-_

_paso algo- _le pregunto mientras observaba a Akashi dejar su celular en el sillón-_

_nada solo quería avísame del viaje- _le respondió Akashi mientras daba un pequeño suspiro ya que sabía que ya no podían volver a aquel ambiente gracias a aquella llamada, iba a pararse cuando unos brazos hicieron que su espalda quedara apoyada en el pecho del tigre-_

_quedémonos un rato más así- _le dijo el tigre mientras lo llenaba de mimos provocando que de vez en cuando Akashi soltara una risita o se acomodara mejor para sentir las caricias que le daba el tigre_ \- ehh en que rato se quedó dormido- _susurro al ver al emperador profundamente dormido en sus brazos-_ shhhh Mia, Ai – _le dijo a los gatitos los cuales intentaban escalar por las piernas de Akashi_ -iré a dejar a este bello durmiente para alimentarlos- _le dijo mientras dejaba a los gatitos en el sillón para luego tomar a Akashi al estilo princesa para recostarlo en su cama_ \- que tengas dulces sueños Sei- _susurro mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios para luego salir a alimentar y jugar un rato con los pequeños gatitos-_

Después de aquello los días pasaron, compraron lo esencial para las gatitas, la cama, alimento, la caja de transporte, algunos juguetes, y dos collares rojos con una campanita y un pequeño corazón de metal el cual tenía grabado el nombre de los gatitos, un día antes en que ambos se irían de viaje fueron a dejar los animalitos en la casa de Sei encontrándose a ambos padres jugando videojuegos como dos niños pequeños, aquello nunca se olvidarían pues nunca se esperaron que dos hombres de negocios podrían comportarse de esa manera

_Ohhh Kagamicchi viene junto con Akashicchi- _dijo Kise al verlos que llegaban juntos-_

_Yo Bakagami no pensé que te llevaras bien con Akashi- _dijo el moreno pasando su brazo por el hombro del pelirrojo cosa que no duro mucho ya que igual que los demás sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda-_

_nos encontramos en el camino Ahomine- _le dijo pues habían hablado con Akashi de mantener su matrimonio aun en secreto-_

_bien ya estamos todos así que suban al auto bus- _dijo Riko haciendo que todos comenzaran a subir quedando el matrimonio en asientos separados. El viaje duro unas cuantas horas hasta que llegaron a un hotel bastante grande_

_valle azul porque me suena el nombre- _pensaba el tigre al ver el lugar-_

_pasa algo Kagami-kun- _le pregunto Kuroko al verlo que no se movía-_

_no, no me pasa nada- _dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a los demás_ -supongo que debe de ser mi imaginación- _pensó mientras entraba al lugar y esperaba a que riko hablaba con la recepcionista-_

_ohhh pero si es el pequeño Tigre- _dijo un hombre de unos 40 años el cual miraba con una sonrisa al tigre que al escuchar el aquel apodo giro su cabeza hacia el hombre-_

_Yamamoto-san… ahora recuerdo esta…esta es unos de los hoteles que tuve que cerrar un contrato- _pensaba el tigre comenzando a colocarse nervioso al solo pensar que sus amigos se enterarían de uno de sus secretos-_


	11. Chapter 11

_**la cancion que saldra se llama motteke sailor fuku el cual es el opening de Lucky star**_

 **_** Como mierda se me olvido que este lugar era el de Yamamoto- _pensaba el tigre algo nervioso pues aun no quería que su secreto fuera expuesto-_

_nee Kagami quien es el- _pregunto Riko mientras que la recepcionista hacia una pequeña reverencia al ver al hombre-_

_pues…

_soy un viejo amigo de su padre, así que conozco a Taiga desde pequeño, mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi dueño de este hotel _-le dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la recepcionista y le pedía algunas llaves -_

_aquí tiene Yamamoto-sama- _le dijo la señorita entregando las llaves-_

_primera a estas lindas señoritas- _le dijo entregando una llave a Riko y a Momoi-_ tomen espero que le guste la habitación, tiene una hermosa vista a los jardines

_muchas gracias Yamamoto-san- _le dijo Riko mientras que momoi le agradecía con una sonrisa para después tomar del brazo a Riko para llevársela a la habitación-_

_mmm ahora ustedes _-le dijo pasándole una llave a Midorima,Aomine,Atsushi,Teppei,Mitobe-_ aquellas habitaciones son dobles ya que es más entretenido estar con alguien _-dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía como algunos se sonrojaban ligeramente, después le entrego las otras llaves a los demás-_ Joven Akashi tome esta es su habitación- _le menciono pasándole la llave-_

_gracias- _dijo este tomando la llave mirando disimuladamente al tigre-_

_pequeño tigre necesito que me acompañes a una cosa para después entregarte tu llave- _le dijo-_

_está bien – _le respondió mientras observaba como Akashi se alejaba-_

_hey que te lo comerás con la mirada _-le dijo en voz baja mientras se reía de la expresión del tigre_ -jajaja ahora si que pareces alguien de tu edad y no aquel hombre de negocios que conocí- _le dijo entre risas mientras se dirigían a una sala de pool comenzando a jugar-_

 **_** hay algo que quieres decirme cierto- _le dijo mientras golpeaba una de las bolas provocando que esta entrara para después observar cuál sería su próxima jugada_ -

_como siempre tan vivaz, exactamente tengo algo que decirte _-le dijo mientras observaba como el tigre nuevamente golpeaba una bola-_

_te diré que no aceptare casarme con tu hija- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_ehh que tiene de malo mi niña es todo un amor, además sé que no he sido el único en hacer aquella propuesta- _le dijo-_

_si por ello he rechazado a todos amablemente- _le respondió preparándose para golpear la siguiente bola-_

_claro que lo sé y más ahora que estas casado- _le dijo haciendo que el tigre se equivocara-_

_como lo sabes- _le pregunto mirándolo fijamente-_

_jejeje todos los que tienen contacto con la familia Kagami y Akashi lo saben- _dijo con una gran sonrisa-_

_no se lo digas a nadie- _le dijo el tigre-_

_tranquilo tigre sabes que todos te tienen un gran estima y cariño así que todos saben que no deben de decir nada, para no ponerte en atados pues más que seguro que tus amigos no tienen ni idea de tu matrimonio, ni de los miles de contratos que has cerrado o que eres el heredero de la corporación Kagami por ello todos nosotros no diremos nada pues tú no has ayudado bastante en hacer crecer nuestros negocios por ello te lo debemos _-le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el tigre se relajara_

_y bien supongo que aquello no era lo que querías decirme cierto- _dijo volviendo al tema-_

_pues quiero que me ayudes en algo, ven acompáñame- _le menciono mientras el tigre lo seguía al ascensor para llegar al despacho, el cual llegaron en algunos minutos_ \- pues se trata de esto- _mostrándole 4 carpetas las cuales el tigre las tomo y las abrió-_

_quieres que te ayude a elegir en cuál de estas cuatro es la mejor para invertir- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba y leía la documentación-_

_este chico realmente cambia cuando se trata de negocios, realmente me hubiera gustado tenerlo como yerno ya que este tigre es el mejor que he conocido lástima que no se hará realidad pues aquel anillo de oro blanco que está bastante escondido dentro del otro anillo es la prueba de aquello- _pensaba Yamamoto soltando un ligero suspiro_

Tras algunas horas de andar analizando y discutiendo algunos temas nuestro querido tigre ya tenía listo su elección

_debes de aceptar invertir en esta, pues si observas sus ganancias en el transcurso del tiempo se puede ver que tienen una buena situación económica, además de tener una capacidad de pago bastante buena, también sé que esta empresa es bastante exitosa en su rubro además que realiza sus pagos en la fecha exacta que establezcan- _dijo pasándole la carpeta-_

_si lo dices tigre lo hare- _pues él sabía perfectamente que las decisiones del tigre nunca se equivocan_ \- bueno será mejor que vayas con los demás no quiero que tu esposo piense que te he secuestrado- _dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara del tigre-_

_Sei no pensara aquello- _le respondió-_

_yo creo que si pues ya han pasado 5 horas tigre- _dijo con una sonrisa_ \- toma recuerda de no hacer tanto ruido en la noche para que no los descubran- _aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver el rostro completamente rojo del tigre mientras tomaba las llaves para luego salir de aquella habitación para dirigirse a la suya-_

_como siempre tiene aquellas bromas- _pensaba el tigre mientras llegaba a su habitación la cual tenía las paredes de un hermoso color rojo vino, una alfombra negra, una gran cama con sábanas blancas y cojines de color rojo, unas lámparas colgando, unos muebles de color blanco y un gran ventanal con una hermosa vista a un bosque_ \- creo que esta vez es demasiado _-se dijo al ver la habitación pero sabía que no podría reclamar pues Yamamoto le diría que aquella habitación le correspondía, así que dejo sus cosas para dirigirse a las aguas termales que recordaba que había en el lugar_ -veamos si mal no recuerdo había una que era al aire libre- _pensaba mientras veía las diferentes puertas de colores que tenía en frente la cual cada una llevaba a una fuente de agua termal las cuales eran bastante famosas, después de algunos minutos se decidió por la puerta roja, la cual entro, se desvistió y dejo su ropa en unos de los casilleros que había para después tomar una toalla para entrar a las cálidas aguas_ \- wauuuu esto es hermoso- _dijo en voz alta al ver la hermosa vista frente a él, un hermoso y verde bosque se podía contemplar mientras que una fresca brisa le recorría el cuerpo, lentamente se acercó a la orilla para contemplar mejor aquella vista_ \- esto es relajante y hermoso- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba el sonido de los árboles y sentía la cálida agua en su cuerpo relajándolo completamente_

_lo mismo digo- _dijo alguien haciendo que el tigre diera un pequeño salto pues no se había dado ni cuenta cuando alguien entro_ -

_Sei – _fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el tigre mientras observaba como el emperador se sentaba entre sus piernas_ -

_y dime que quería yamamoto- _le pregunto mientras lo observaba-_

_pues que lo ayudara referente a que empresa debería de invertir _-le respondió mientras abrazaba aquel cuerpo-_

_ ya veo- _le respondió mientras movía lentamente su trasero rosando con cierta parte del tigre_ -

_s..sei para alguien puede entrar- _le dijo al sentir aquello logrando que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar-_

_parar que cosa Taiga yo no estoy haciendo nada _-le respondió mientras nuevamente se movía provocando que el tigre soltara un pequeño gruñido_ -

_eres malo s-e-i-j-u-r-o- _le susurró en la oreja para luego morderla_ \- si haces eso no me controlare- _le decía mientras bajaba por su cuello repartiendo algunos besos-_

_pues no te contengas Taiga además estamos solos nadie entrara- _le dijo pues él no aguantaba más, quería y necesitaba sentir aquellas manos recorrer su cuerpo, que aquellos labios besaran cada rincón que él quisiera, realmente nunca pensó que podría llegar a desear a alguien de este modo, de verse de aquella forma pero aquello solo lo provocaba la persona que estaba detrás de él, solo esa persona hacia que un Akashi que nadie conocía se mostrara, solo aquella persona le provocaba lo que sentía en este momento-_

_estas seguro Sei- _le dijo pues el tampoco aguantaba las ganas de poder tocar aquel cuerpo pero sabía que debía controlarse_ -

_hazlo taiga ya n…- _no termino ya que en ese momento el tigre atrapo los labios del emperador en un hambriento beso mientras lo giraba quedando frente a frente, el emperador se movió seductoramente y lentamente su cuerpo provocando que el miembro del tigre rosara con su trasero-_

_mierda Sei no me provoques- _dijo con voz ronca una vez que se separaron por la falta de aire mientras atacaba el cuello y sus manos iban bajando lentamente por aquel cuerpo_ -

_tai…ga- _dijo entre cortado al sentir unos dedos acariciando su entrada para luego sentir como uno de ellos entraba y como la otra mano del tigre acariciaba su miembro provocando que este se acercara aún más al cuerpo del tigre-_

_esto es una gran vista- _pensó el tigre ya excitado al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su esposo el cual intentaba callar los gemidos que querían escaparse, cuando iba a colocar el segundo dedo sintió las puertas abrirse de golpe haciendo que ambos dieran un salto-_

_Kagamicchi, Akashicchi ya nos ganaron- _dijo inocentemente un rubio al ver a ambos pelirrojos uno al lado de otro pero con cierta distancia_ -

_Ryouta, Shintarou, Daiki, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Tatsuya no pensé verlos acá- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras los chicos sentían que la temperatura había bajado de sopetón, sabían que el emperador estaba enojado lo sintieron cuando nombro sus nombres pero no tenían ni idea del porque solo sabían que si querían vivir debían de no estar tan cerca del emperador-_

_Kagami-kun estas bien- _le pregunto su sombra al verlo-_

_claro que estoy bien Kuroko- _le menciono mientras intentaba calmar su corazón y cierta parte de su cuerpo que estaba bastante despierta, desvió su mirada al paisaje intentado calmarse antes de salir pues sería vergonzoso si alguien lo viera en ese estado, miro a su esposo el cual no expresaba nada en su rostro pero si se fijaba en sus ojos se podían ver que ya estaba planeando miles de formas para torturar lentamente a los chicos, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa pues él estaba en las mismas, quería tenerlo cerca de él pero con los chicos no podría hacerlo, así que lo único que se ocurrió fue acercar su mano hasta la de su esposo para entrelazarla aprovechando el agua y el vapor-_

_nee que les parece si jugamos a algo después del baño- _dijo animadamente Kise-_

_que te parece si jugamos Pool- _menciono Akashi con una sonrisa-_

_que buena idea Akashicchi que les parece si jugamos en parejas y que los que pierdan aceptaran el castigo de la pareja ganadora _-dijo emocionado el rubio pues le encantaba la idea de poder jugar con sus antiguos amigos-_

_me parece una buena idea _-dijeron todos pues aquello llamaba bastante la atención y más si podían decir cualquier castigo para las personas que perdían-_

_ yo estoy con Tetsu- _dijo enseguida Aomine acercándose al peli celeste el cual se sonrojo un poco por el contacto-_

_yo con Muro-chin- _respondió Atsushi con un puchero infantil pensando que alguien le robaría a su querido muro-chin-_

_Taiga no hay problema que sea contigo- _dijo Akashi sorprendiendo a los chicos_ -

_ehhh claro que no- _le respondió-_

_eres malo Akashicchi yo le iba a pedir a Kagamicchi que sea conmigo pero no importa con Midorimacchi les ganaremos- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del peli verde con la intención de abrazarlo pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivo-_ eres malo Midorimacchi

_que les parecemos si vamos a jugar _-dijo Kuroko mientras todos se colocaban de pie, el tigre agradecía a los dioses que su pequeño problema había desaparecido, se levantó dejando a la vista aquel trabajado cuerpo que cierta personita se moría por tocar más de lo que había tocado hace unos minutos atrás pero gracias a ciertas personas no lo había logrado por ello tendrían su merecido-_

Los chicos se vistieron y se dirigieron al salón de pool el cual se encontraba vacío en ese momento, decidieron las parejas con quien se enfrentarían quedando Midorima y Kise contra Akashi y Kagami, Aomine y Kuroko contra Murasakibara y Himuro, cada pareja se ubicó en su lugar mientras lanzaban una moneda para ver quien comenzaba, ya decidido comenzaron el juego cada uno concentrado en la partida hasta que algunos minutos más tarde se habían mostrado los ganadores

_no se vale pensaba que ganaríamos _-decía Kise con un puchero pues cuando se equivocó en golpear una bola, entro Akashi provocando que en ningún momento se equivocara_ \- Kurokocchi véncelos- _le decía mientras se aferraba al peli celeste el cual gano por una equivocación de parte de Himuro al sentir el estómago de Atsushi el cual le exigía dulces-_

_Taiga encárgate de este juego - _dijo en voz baja ya que el tigre en el anterior no había jugado-_

_está bien pero tu piensa en el castigo- _le respondió haciendo que el emperador se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro-_ están listos –p _regunto_ -

_claro Bakagami, perderán- _dijo Aomine con una sonrisa mientras que veían como la moneda era lanzada-_

_que dices – _pregunto el tigre-_

_sello- _dijo Kuroko mientras Kagami destapaba la mano viendo que era sello_ -comienzan ustedes - _menciono-_ así que comenzara Aomine _\- pensó el tigre al ver al moreno en posición mientras golpeaba la bola blanca dispersando las demá_ s- se equivocara en el siguiente golpe- _pensó al ver la posición de las bolas en la mesa-_

_mierda- _dijo el moreno al equivocarse dándole la oportunidad al equipo contrario, miro pensando que jugaría Akashi pero gran fue su sorpresa al ver al tigre colocarse en posición_ -ohh así que jugaras tu Bakagami bueno mejor así nos tocara más rápido, ya que no aguanto que castigo te daremos

_ohh yo pienso lo mismo, será entretenido verte en el castigo que te daremos _-le dijo con una sonrisa seductora y confiada la cual solo la hacía cuando estaba relacionado con los negocios-_

_pero qué diablos- _dijo Aomine que no creía lo que veía_ -

_wauuu Kagamicchi es genial- _dijo Kise viendo el juego pues el tigre no se equivocaba en ninguna bola-_

_esta es la última- _dijo mientras golpeaba la bola la cual choco con otra la que en su trayecto golpeo otra haciendo que ambas entraran-_ al parecer es nuestra victoria- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

_mierda nadie me dijo que eras así de bueno- _dijo Aomine asombrado con el último movimiento que realizo el tigre-_

_pues gracias- _le dijo mientras miraba a Akashi_ -está listo el castigo

_claro, vamos- _dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por los chicos hasta llegar a un escenario con unos micrófonos-_

_nee Akashicchi que hacemos aquí- _le pregunto pues no entendía lo que debían de hacer-_

_suban _-ordeno mientras los chicos subían y el emperador apretaba algunos botones_ -tomen uno el castigo es bailar y cantar sin peros ya que es una orden- _les dijo mientras comenzaba a sonar la canción la cual los chicos al escucharla quedaron estáticos pues tenían que cantar y bailar Motteke sailor fuku, Akashi al ver que no se movían los miro fijamente mientras sacaba unas tijeras moviéndolas de un lado para otro haciendo que los chicos comenzaran_ -

_ohh esto es bastante gracioso, Sei sí que eligió algo bastante _bueno-pensó el tigre mientras aguantaba las ganas de reírse pues quien no al ver como Midorima, Aomine, kuroko bailaban la canción_ \- dios esto no tiene precio- _susurro con una sonrisa mientras observaba que la canción llegaba para su desgracia a su fin, observo como los chicos bajaban completamente rojos-_

_bailaron muy bien _–dijo con una sonrisa Akashi pues aquello fue una pequeña venganza por interrumpir aquel momento que pasaba con su esposo-_

_recuérdeme no juntar a Kagamicchi con Akashicchi para jugar pool- _dijo Kise mientras los chicos asentían pues se habían dado cuenta que aquella dupla era peligrosa-_

Tras aquel pequeña vergüenza que pasaron los chicos la cual se encontraba gravada en cierto celular el cual el dueño era una linda personita de cabellos rojizos y de baja estatura, todos se dispersaron quedando solo nuestro querido emperador el cual caminaba por el pasillo completamente vacío para llegar a su habitación

_sei- _susurro el tigre mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos sorprendiendo al menor-_

_Taiga que haces _-le pregunto al encontrase entre los brazos del tigre muy cerca del cuello de este-_

_pues quiero continuar en donde nos quedamos- _le dijo roncamente en su oído_ \- que te parece, quieres

_me parece una gran idea Taiga- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras le mordía el cuello-_

_s…sei – _gruño mientras apuraba un poco el paso llegando a su habitación_ \- ya no tendrás escapatoria mi querido esposo

_eso no importa si puedo estar contigo- _le respondió mientras que Kagami se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro por las palabras del emperador para luego acercarse a sus labios para darle un beso cargado de sus sentimientos entrando en aquella habitación para después cerrar lentamente la puerta sin romper el beso_


	12. Chapter 12

Lentamente comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama con su esposo en sus brazos degustando aquellos exquisitos labios los cuales tuvo que separarse ya que el aire comenzaba a hacerse necesario, observo como las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada y de cómo lentamente aquellos hermosos ojos bicolor comenzaban a verse, para el tigre aquella vista era la mejor, tenerlo entre sus brazos, el poder sentirlo, el saber que sus corazones estaban al mismo ritmo aquello lo emocionaba

_te amo Sei- _le dijo mientras con cuidado lo recostaba en la cama-_

_yo también te amo Taiga- _le dijo con una sonrisa tierna_ \- espero que esta vez esos idiotas no interrumpan porque si es así esta vez no saldrán vivos además de circular cierto video por la red- _pensaba mientras observaba como el tigre se acomodaba quedando encima de él-_

Lentamente el tigre se iba a cercando a aquel cuerpo tan pequeño, que parecía tan frágil a su vista aunque sabía que aquello no era pues más de una vez había presenciado que su esposo era todo lo contrario, no por nada lo de la generación de los milagros le tenían miedo aunque no lo admitieran, se acercó aquellos labios para capturarlos nuevamente pero esta vez en un baile lento y sensual que provocaba en ambos le recorriera una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo, sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo de forma lenta como si quisiera recordar aquella figura, con sensualidad comenzó a desvestir al emperador provocando que este soltara pequeños suspiros que fueron ahogados en aquel beso, nuestro tigre sabía que aquello sería la primera vez para ambos por ello quería y deseaba que fuera especial, que esta noche fuera inolvidable para ambos, recordando así la primera vez que entregaron sus almas en aquel acto lleno de amor

_Tai…ga- _susurro en su oído mientras sus manos se colaban dentro de la polera del tigre la cual iba subiendo lentamente hasta que aquella prenda desapareciera por completo, no pudo evitar sonreír pues se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de su esposo pues aquellas caricias que recibía su cuerpo era como si fuera un objeto valioso y frágil, como si cualquier caricia brusca de parte del tigre lo rompería, aquello provoco una gran emoción en su interior pues además de sentir aquello podía sentir como en cada caricia se trasmitía el amor que sentía su esposo por él cosa que no pudo evitar abrazar al tigre-_

_Sei- _dijo al sentir aquella muestra de cariño-_

_Taiga gracias por aceptarme- _dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte pues aquellos sentimientos no podía retenerlos no sabía que le pasaba pero aquello era lo que sentía de verdad, realmente aquel hombre lo había hecho cambiar bastante, aquel pelirrojo era su perdición_ -

_eso debería de decirlo yo Sei- _le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos en el hombro y cuello mientras que sus manos le deban pequeñas caricias en su espalda haciendo que el emperador suspirara-_ me tienes completamente amarrado a ti Sei _\- pensó el tigre mientras nuevamente acomodaba a su esposo para luego bajar lentamente sus labios por aquel cuerpo dejando algunas marcas hasta llegar a aquellos botones los cuales atrapo uno entre sus labios mientras que el otro lo masajeaba con su mano-_

_ahh…nhg….- _gemía nuestro emperador al sentir aquellas caricias_ -Tai…ga…ya

_lo se Sei- _le respondió mientras le sacaba lentamente los pantalones con una pequeña risita al ver la cara del emperador, nadie pensaría que aquella persona podría comportarse de aquella manera pues para los demás seria el aterrador capitán de Rakuzan pero para él tenía aquel dulce, celoso, tierno, sexy, hermoso pelirrojo el cual estaba bendecido al tenerlo a su lado y ver aquellas expresiones que son solo para el-_ eres hermoso Sei _-le dijo al verlo completamente_ _desnudo agregando a ello el rostro sonrojado del emperador que al escuchar aquellas palabras, nuestro querido Sei no dijo nada solo se levantó del lugar y se acercó seriamente a su pareja el cual se quedó completamente quieto al verlo-_

_ahora estamos iguales _-le dijo con una sonrisa pues de un solo movimiento los pantalones y bóxer del tigre habían desaparecido, dejando a la vista a cierta parte del tigre la cual ya estaba bastante despierta-_

_eres bastante travieso Sei- _le dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras lo atrapaba entre sus brazos para acercarlo a su cuerpo y comenzar a recorrer con sus manos aquel cuerpo haciendo que Akashi soltara pequeñas risitas_ -

_y tu bastante provocador Taiga- _le dijo en el oído para luego morderla mientras que sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo que parecía que había esculpido por los dioses, sus manos bajaban lentamente hasta llegar a la pelvis del tigre para nuevamente subir haciendo que Kagami soltara pequeños gruñidos por aquella tortura-_

_Sei comenzare- _le dijo mientras lo observaba-_

_hazlo Taiga- _le respondió mientras tomaba aquellos labios y sentía como lentamente un dedo invadía su entrada provocándole una extraña sensación pero que le gustaba_ -ahhh- _gimió al sentir el segundo dedo el cual se movía en forma de tijera-_

_estas bien Sei- _le pregunto al introducir el tercer dedo y comenzar a moverlos como si lo estuviera penetrando-_

_estoy bien Taiga sigue- _le respondió pues quería volver a sentir lo que sentido hace unos minutos pero quería sentirlo no con aquellos dedos sino con otra cosa la cual se rosaba con su miembro la que se cuestionaba si aquello cabria en él_ -Taiga…mmm… ya entra- _le dijo mientras se movía-_

_te hare daño ya que aún no te preparo lo suficiente- _le respondió-_

_Taiga quiero esto- _tomando aquel miembro del tigre entre sus manos_ -dentro de mí ya que no me conformo con los dedos _-le dijo mientras le mordía del cuello dejando una linda marca para que el que la viera supiera que aquel tigre ya tenía dueño_ -

_maldición Sei tu sí que sabes cómo hacerme perder el control- _le dijo roncamente mientras sacaba sus dedos en la entrada para luego acomodarlo en la cama mientras escuchaba unas risitas de parte del emperador, se acomodó entre sus piernas buscando la aprobación de su esposo el cual con la mirada le decía que continuara-_

_Tai...AHHH- _gimió fuerte al sentir aquel gran intruso entrar lentamente en su interior, el tigre se acercó al rostro de su esposo para darle mimos para que se relajara pues debía de imaginar que aquello dolía y más si era su primera vez, ya cuando entro por completo se quedó quieto mientras seguía con las caricias y los besos relajando el cuerpo de Akashi_ -Taiga muévete quiero sentirte- _le dijo mientras estiraba sus manos para rodear el cuello del tigre mientras que este lentamente se comenzaba a mover para que Akashi se acostumbrara_ -mmm….tai…ahh…ga…mas…- _gemía al sentir el placer que lo inundaba lentamente-_

_S…Sei no…mmm….me…a…a…apretes..t….tan de…de repente- _le decía entre jadeos mientras embestida más rápido a su esposo como este quería masturbando su miembro sacándole varios gemidos los cuales eran música para sus oídos-_

_taiga….Taiga no aguanto más- _le decía en el oído mientras sentía como las uñas se incrustaban en su espalda-_

_corrámonos juntos Sei- _le dijo mientras lo besaba y lo embestía más rápido acompañado a eso el movimientos de su mano la cual iba al ritmo de las embestidas, solo faltaron unos movimientos más para que ambos llegaran al clímax diciendo sus nombres. Lentamente el tigre salió del interior de su esposo para acomodarse al lado del emperador para luego taparse con una manta_ \- Te amo Sei- _le dijo mientras le besaba la frente y le apartaba algunos mechones-_

_y yo a ti Taiga _-le dijo con ternura mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su esposo el cual lo recibió con gusto-_

_será mejor que durmamos creo que ya es algo tarde _-le dijo mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del emperador entre sus brazos-_

_si tienes razón Taiga- _le dijo con un pequeño bostezo mientras lentamente se iba quedando dormido-_

_no sé cómo lo haces Sei pero cada día me enamoro más de ti- _le susurro mientras con cuidado le acariciaba la mejilla para después acomodarse y comenzar a cerrar los ojos sintiendo el aroma de su emperador-_


	13. Chapter 13

Lentamente el emperador se iba despertando al sentir unas caricias en su cabello

_buenos días Taiga- _le dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, cosa que al hacerlo le provoco cierto dolor-_

_buenos días Sei- _le dijo con una sonrisa tierna mientras le daba pequeños besos en rostro de su esposo intentando que aquel dolor disminuyera_ \- quieres tomar un baño

_mmm no estaría mal pero tendré que esperar

_ven te llevare así podremos entrar juntos- _menciono haciendo que Akashi estirara los brazos para que el tigre lo llevara-_ dios es demasiado tierno- _pensó mientras lo tomaba al estilo princesa para dirigirse al baño-_

_Taiga lo tenías ya preparado- _le dijo con una sonrisa al ver el jacuzzi lleno de espuma_ -

_pues quería mimarte ya que no siempre podemos estar así- _confeso bastante sonrojado-_

_gracias Taiga-le _dijo mientras atrapaba aquellos labios para darle un beso el cual solo termino por la falta de aire_ -pero si haces aquello me acostumbrare a esto

_solo acostúmbrate ya que siempre te consentiré- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraban a las cálidas aguas relajando ambos cuerpos-_

_esto se siente bien- _menciono Akashi completamente relajado al sentir las pequeñas caricias y masajes que le daba su esposo aliviándolo del dolor que sentía-_

Estuvieron algunos minutos en aquel lugar dándose mimos y provocando que el emperador se riera cuando el tigre le hacía cosquillas dándose cuenta que el tigre andaba usando en su dedo el anillo que ambos compartían, ya cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse decidieron salirse

_Sei ven- _le dijo Kagami mientras que el emperador se sentaba entre sus piernas mientras el tigre le secaba el cabello_ -

_esto también es parte de tu plan de consentirme- _le pregunto divertido-_

_pues claro que sí, lo hare siempre que pueda- _le dijo mientras le daba algunos besos en el cuello dándose cuenta de las varias marcas que había dejado en aquella zona_ -Sei lo siento me excedí un poco

_si te refieres a las marcas creo que aquella mordida que tienes en el cuello costara más tapar que las marcas- _dijo dándose vuelta contemplando aquella mordida que había hecho, realmente costaría taparla con la ropa pues aquello no podía pasar desapercibido_ -

_al parecer tengo a alguien bastante travieso entre mis manos- _le dijo con tono divertido mientras le hacía cosquillas deleitándose nuevamente con la hermosa risa de Akashi-_

_jajajaa Tai…ga….jajaja…para- _decía entre risas-_

_te amo Sei- _le dijo parando todo movimiento para capturar aquellos labios en un tierno beso cosa que tuvieron que parar al sentir el celular del tigre, este lo tomo sabiendo de quien se podría tratar al escuchar la melodía-_ dime viejo- _le dijo mientras sentía como Akashi jugaba con sus cabellos_ \- no me digas que… está bien viejo pero me deberás una y si le mandare saludos a Sei así que no te preocupes – _le dijo antes de cortar-_

_paso algo- _le pregunto-_

_si tengo que ir a una reunión para ver un contrato _-le respondió mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo ( ambos solo tienen una toalla amarrada en su cintura para que los imaginen)-_ yo quería estar todo el día contigo

_vamos Taiga sabes que no podemos pasar todo el día en la habitación- _dijo divertido al ver que el tigre se comportaba como un niño pequeño-_

_pasa algo- _pregunto el tigre al escuchar la risa de su esposo-_

_nada solo me imagine la cara de los demás si nos vieran de esta forma- _le respondió mientras observaba la sonrisa divertida que se le había formado el tigre-_

_tienes razón nadie pensaría esto, pues para los demás nos odiamos- _le dijo con una sonrisa_ -quieres decirle lo nuestro

_mmm aún no me gusta como estamos ahora, Taiga será mejor que te vistas sino te encontraras con los demás _-le menciono mientras salía de aquel reconfortante lugar para sentarse en la cama-_

_está bien- _colocándose se pie para dirigirse al armario en donde saco un traje negro, una camisa negra, una corbata roja y su ropa interior ya cuando saco todo , se sacó la toalla dejándolo completamente desnudo cuyo espectáculo no se lo perdía el emperador_ \- si sigues viéndome así no me darán ganas de irme- _le dijo entre risitas mientras se colocaba el pantalón y comenzaba a abotonar la camisa-_

_pues no se puede evitar, si te ves bastante bien con traje Taiga- _le dijo con una sonrisa provocadora-_

_sino tuviera que ir a esa reunión ya me habría lanzado hacia ti- _le dijo con un suspiro mientras se dirigía al baño, para después salir con el cabello peinado hacia atrás con algunos mechones rebeldes en su frente_ \- Sei te encuentras bien, ya no te duele, quieres algo alguna cosa- _le preguntaba mientras tomaba tomaba su celular-_

_Taiga me encuentro bien no te preocupes, ya no me duele así que anda antes que se te haga tarde y te vean vestido así- _le decía mientras se colocaba de pie y se ha cercaba en donde se encontraba su esposo para darle un abrazo_ \- regresa pronto Taiga

_claro que lo hare más si estas tu aquí Sei- _le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-_ en unas horas vuelvo nos vemos Sei y cuídate- _se despido antes de salir de la habitación para comenzar a caminar por los pasillos pidiendo que nadie lo viera. Iba llegando a la entrada del lugar sumergido en sus pensamientos los cuales fueron interrumpidos por alguien que le toco el hombro haciendo que este se volteara para ver_ \- Tatsuya no hagas eso _-le dijo entre asustado y aliviado de saber que era su hermano_

_no lo puedo evitar Taiga _-le dijo mirándolo de arriba a abaj_ o- de nuevo con el trabajo

_no se puede evitar aquello- _le respondió con una sonrisa-_

_supongo que los demás no saben de esto _-le pregunto_

_pues no, sabes que no me gusta hablar de estas cosas- _le dijo_ \- nos vemos Tatsuya- _le dijo con una sonrisa antes de girar-_

_quien habrá sido la persona que estuvo con Taiga, pues debe de ser bastante posesiva como para dejar una marca así- _pensó al ver cuando el tigre se giró una parte de una marca bastante notable la que deducía que era una mordida por la forma que tenía_ -

_Kagami-sama- _dijo la recepcionista haciendo que el tigre parara mientras que ella se acercaba y le entregaba una llave y una carpeta_ -Yamamoto-sama me pidió que se lo entregara

_gracias- _le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara_ -como siempre esto es demasiado, supongo que es una muestra de agradecimiento aunque sigo diciendo que esto es mucho pero no habrá forma de contradecirlo- _se decía para sí mismo al ver el deportivo rojo frente a él cuando este salió del hotel, sin más ganas de cuestionarse con ello , subió al auto para dirigirse a su destino, debía de agradecerle a su padre que le insistió en tomar diversas clases sino no hubiera tenido una licencia para conducir aunque eso es otro pequeño secreto que escondía-_

Tras algunas horas el contrato se encontraba cerrado, está más que decir que casi todas las mujeres se comían con la mirada a aquel pelirrojo que con ese traje estaba como los dioses pero se desilusionaban al ver aquel anillo adornado en su mano izquierda anunciando que tenia dueño

_ahh quiero ver a Sei- _dijo con un suspiro mientras conducía de vuelta, le habían ofrecido quedarse en aquel lugar todo el día pero había declinado la oferta amablemente, quería volver lo más antes que podía y poder pasar algo de tiempo con su esposo_ \- realmente Sei me ha echado a perder en tan poco tiempo- _se dijo entre risas mientras observaba el anillo de su mano izquierda_ -

Ya cuando llego dejo estacionado el auto para luego dirigirse lo más rápido que podía a su habitación antes que sus amigos lo vieran, para su alegría no se encontró con nadie en el camino, se cambio rápidamente, despeino sus cabellos quedando un nuevo estilo, se miró al espejo viendo que aquella marca se escapaba un poco de la ropa que llevaba

_realmente es un travieso espero que nadie se dé cuenta- _se dijo para luego salir de su habitación encontrándose con Yamamoto-_ realmente no debías de haberme hecho aquel regalo

_ehh es que acaso no te gusto tigre

_no es eso solo que…

_esto es lo poco que te puedo agradecer tigre, realmente con tu ayuda hiciste que mi negocio aumentara aún más y seguirá aumentando gracias a la decisión que me diste- _le dijo con una gran sonrisa-_ ahora venga que hay que celebrar aunque ya empezó hace algunas horas, todos se encuentran ahí compartiendo _-le dijo con una pequeña risita que le provocaba aquel tigre-_

Ya cuando llegaron en efecto en aquel gran salón se encontraban casi todos los huéspedes del lugar compartiendo , si observaba se encontraban todos su amigos en distintos lados del salón varios haciendo bromas y riéndose, si realmente se están divirtiendo y eso le agradaba

_Kagami-sama- _dijo una joven con una sonrisa en su rostro-_

_Aikawasa-san- _le dijo el tigre con una sonrisa sino mal recordaba aquella mujer era la hija de unas de las dueñas de una editorial_ -

_Kagami-sama me acompañaría en esta velada- _le propuso sonrojada-_

_lo siento Aikawasa-san pero debo de ir en donde está mi esposo- _le dijo amablemente haciendo que la mujer mirara directamente su mano izquierda comprobando aquellas palabras_ -

_Taiga, Daiki quiere decirte algo- _dijo el emperador que se había acercado al darse cuenta del rostro de la mujer-_

_claro vamos Sei- _le dijo con una sonrisa al saber que podía decirle de esa forma ya que ninguno de sus amigos estaban cerca_ -si me disculpa _-le dijo a la joven la cual lo único que hizo fue asentir para después mirar como el tigre desaparecía entre la gente_ -

La hora pasaban y los chicos se divertían con las tonterías que decía Takao o los celos de Aomine, nuestro tigre agradecía a los cielos que nadie se había fijado en su cuello aunque eso creía pues cierto moreno tenía una sonrisa de picardía al ver aquello, se imaginaba las miles de formas que usaría para molestar al tigre

_enseguida vuelvo- _dijo el tigre dirigiéndose a buscar algo de comida aunque aquello era una excusa pues quería pasar tiempo con su esposo aunque sean unos minutos, lo busco con la mirada encontrándolo pero algo no le gusto_ -ese hombre si no me equivoco es _…-pensó al fruncir el ceño al recordar quien era y de lo cerca que estaba de Sei, así que se dirigió en donde se encontraba su esposo-_ Sei sabes Kuroko te anda buscando al parecer es importante- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba como ese hombre fruncía el ceño-_

_Taiga no vienes- _le pregunto-_

_iré mas rato tengo algo que consultar con Takeru-san- _le dijo con una sonrisa_

_ ** _y tu quién diablos eres y porque Seijuro te llama con tanta familiaridad_** _-le dijo el hombre bastante enojado-_

_puedes dejar de hablar en francés _-le dijo intentado controlarse pues sabía que ese idiota andaba detrás de la fortuna de la familia Akashi además de estar obsesionado de su esposo-_

_ ** _ja es que acaso no puedes hablar el idioma sí que eres un idiota-_** _le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad haciendo que el tigre sonriera_

_ ** _que decías-_** _le dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara del hombre_ - ** _te advierto no quiero verte cerca de Sei si lo haces hare tu vida un infierno_**

 ** __ Y dime quien mierda eres tú para decirme aquello_** _-le dijo-_

_ ** _pues la persona que tu padre esta jodidamente agradecido por haberle salvado el trasero, debes de haber escuchado el apellido Kagami pues adelante tuyo tienes al heredero de la corporación Kagami, el hombre que es dueño de los contratos que realizo con tu padre, Kagami Taiga esposo de Akashi Seijuro así que te veo cerca de mi esposo nuevamente abstente a las consecuencias que habrán Aiza Takeru-_** _le dijo con una escalofriante sonrisa para luego dejar a aquel idiota para irse nuevamente con sus amigos-_

Después de aquella pequeña advertencia por parte del tigre los días fueron pasando, entre los cariños que se daban la parejita en el cuarto del tigre en especial por la noche provocando que más marcas aparecieran en sus cuerpos por la mañana gracias a la actividad realizada ( ustedes entenderán), agregando a ello la molestia que sentía el tigre al ver a aquel idiota en casi la mayoría de los lugares que ellos y sus amigos se encontraban, y por ultimo pero no menos importante el interrogatorio que tuvo al tigre al ser visto con aquellas marcas en su cuerpo cuando lo pillaron en las aguas termales el cual se negó a hablar de aquello pero eso provoco que los chicos tuvieran una curiosidad bastante grande de saber quién era la persona que estaba con el tigre así que nunca lo dejaban solo, pero no tenían ninguna respuesta a sus dudas, ya que no aparecía aquella misteriosa mujer que había marcado de aquella forma al tigre, algo decepcionados dejaron la búsqueda y decidieron salir todos juntos a la zona comercial pues solo les quedaba este día para disfrutar, aunque algunos no lo admitieran le había gustado y disfrutado el haber pasado aquellos días junto con aquellas personas

_descansemos por favor- _decían varios chicos pues estaban muertos por haber caminado de un lado para otro además de sentir hambre, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron descansar en la zona de comida-_

Todos ya estaban comiendo y platicando animadamente mientras que nuestro tigre tenía su bandeja dispuesto a sentarse cuando algo lo cabreo haciendo que soltara la bandeja provocando que todos lo miraran

_ese idiota está muerto- _pensó al ver que ese idiota había tomado a la fuerza a su esposo el cual había ido al baño_

_Kagami-kun- _dijo Kuroko pero no hubo respuesta del tigre pues este solo iba en donde ese idiota que intentaba darle un beso a su esposo el cual no lo logro pues un puñetazo del parte del tigre hizo que se cayera al piso-_

_TE LO ADVERTI… TE ADVERTI QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A SEI OTRA VEZ…AHORA ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE HABER INTENTADO TOCAR A MI PAREJA- _dijo en voz alta mientras abrazaba protectoramente al emperador-_

_Taiga no vale la pena- _le dijo Akashi mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos intentando calmarlo_ \- además ya le diste su merecido- _menciono con una sonrisa pues el rostro del hombre estaba bastante mal, definitivamente el tigre lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas-_

_no me conformo con solo eso- _gruño molesto pero no quería hacer un escándalo así que lo miro con una mirada asesina y una sonrisa que con solo mirarla el hombre que estaba adolorido se colocó pálido y corrió lo más rápido que pudo_ \- te encuentras bien Sei- _le dijo cariñosamente mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla de su esposo-_

_si estoy bien Taiga- _le respondió con una sonrisa olvidándose completamente que no estaban solos, lo recordaron cuando la voz de uno de sus amigos se hizo presente -_

_K….Ka….Kaga…Kagamicchi…e…esta…saliendo…c..con..A…Akashicchi- _dijo con dificultad Kise pues aquello no se lo creía, más los demás que sus rostros eran dignos en ese momento de plasmarlo en una pintura-_


	14. Chapter 14

Ambos pelirrojos observaron a sus amigos sin romper el abrazo, tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de reír pues nunca habían visto los ojos tan abiertos a Kuroko, Aomine se encontraba pálido, Midorima se le habían caído los lentes, Takao pareciera en que cualquier momento se caería al igual que otros más, Momoi y Riko tenían la boca abierta como si quisieran decir algo, Murasakibara no comía ningún dulce, Kise pareciera como si había visto un fantasma, Himuro se encontraba de la misma forma que Kuroko, si en definitiva aquello era más de lo que habían imaginado

_es broma cierto _-pregunto Aomine pues pensaba que todo aquello era un espectáculo y que en cualquier momento saldrían las cámaras-_

_Taiga- _dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el tigre entendiera lo que quería decirle, así que lentamente se acercó a los labios de su esposo comenzando un dulce beso mientras escuchaban como más de alguno se cayó de su asiento o tosían por haberse ahogado, al separarse no pudieron evitar comenzar a reírse de las caras de sus amigos es que si tuvieran una cámara le hubieran sacado miles de fotos-_

_esperen desde cuanto ustedes- _pregunto Riko mientras todos lo miraban-_

_unos días antes de que tuviéramos aquel partido amistoso- _respondió el tigre ya que al parecer todos pensaban que estaban saliendo-_

_ehhh pero si eso ya fue como unas semanas atrás- _dijeron todos-_

_son crueles porque no nos contaron que estaban juntos- _dijo Kise_ -

_ahora se entiende porque Kagami defendió a Akashi en el festival _-dijo Kiyoshi haciendo que todos comenzaran a pensar, él por qué Akashi no le lanzo las tijeras al tigre, de la vez que_ _tuvieron que realizar el juego del pocky, los extraños escalofríos, él porque ambos estaban en las aguas termales al mismo tiempo, el enojo del emperador en ese momento, las miradas disimuladas cuando jugaron pool, el causante de las marcas del tigre, al pensar eso todos miraron al emperador el cual solo sonrió-_

_realmente lo tenías guardado Kagami-kun- _le dijo kuroko que había vuelto a la normalidad_ -

_aprovechando que estamos con las sorpresas yo también quiero decir algo- _dijo Kiyoshi_ -

_espera no lo digas a…

_Hyuuga y yo nos casaremos este fin de año- _dijo con una sonrisa interrumpiendo al capitán del equipo haciendo que todos miraran al peli negro para después ver al castaño-_

_esperen como si aquí aún no se pueden casar- _dijo Momoi-_

_hace algunas semanas si se puede- _respondió el castaño_ \- me gustaría que todos fueran al matrimonio

_claro que iremos tonto- _dijo Riko mientras los demás asentían por inercia pues ese día se enteraron de varias sorpresas y eso que ni se imaginan otras más_ -

_Hey Bakagami es en serio que estas con Akashi- _pregunto Aomine una vez que todos comenzaron a moverse y pensar bien-_

_es lo que he dicho estamos saliendo antes de que jugamos aquel partido _-le respondió_ \- aunque en vez de estar saliendo debería de ser estamos casados antes de ese partido _-pensó con una sonrisa-_

_bueno que más da si están juntos es por algo- _le dijo el moreno-_

_gracias Aomine- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

Después de unas horas para que se algunos que aún se recuperaran, siguieron con su recorrido por las calles, ahora si nuestra querida pareja ya no tenía que andar fingiendo frente a los demás por lo que andaban juntos, de vez en cuando Kagami lo atraía a su cuerpo para que no chocara con las personas o le tomaba la mano para que no se quedara atrás, hablaban y soltaban pequeñas bromas que hacían reír a ambos, mientras que sus amigos no podían creer los cambios que sufrían aquellos pelirrojos en especial el emperador, los de la Kiseki aún no se creían que aquella persona la cual sonreía, se reía y que en vez en cuando actuaba como niño pequeño era en realidad la persona que habían conocido hace años atrás, aquel aterrador capitán que tuvieron, aquel día entendieron que definitivamente el amor te cambia

_Sei toma- _le dijo el tigre pasándole una tarta de fresa con un café-_

_me gusta la que haces tú- _le dijo mientras recibía lo que le daba el tigre_ -

_cuando lleguemos a la casa hare una para ti- _le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente_ -

_chicos si hacen aquellas cosas hasta a mí me da vergüenza- _dijo Riko-_

_parecen como pareja de casados- _dijeron momoi y Kise bastante emocionados-_

_Akashi-kun va seguido a la casa de Kagami-kun

_de vez en cuando- _le respondió mientras comía la tarta que le había traído su esposo-_

Después de aquello cada uno se fue a su habitación pues mañana debían de levantarse temprano para volver

_al final fuimos descubiertos- _dijo el tigre mientras acariciaba el hombro del emperador-_

_solo que estamos juntos no que estamos casados- _le respondió mientras se acomodaba en ese pecho tan cómodo-_

_que cara pondrán si se enteran, si con solo saber que estábamos juntos sus caras fueron bastante graciosas- _le dijo entre risas recordando aquello-_

_a lo mejor pasa algo más gracioso que lo de hoy- _le respondió para después soltar un pequeño bostezo-_

_será mejor que durmamos Sei, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano _-le dijo para después atraerlo a su cuerpo-_

_buenas noches Taiga _-le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios para luego acomodarse-_

_buenas noches Sei _-le dijo mientras observaba como lentamente la respiración de su esposo se sentía cada vez más calmada_ -

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, entre bromas, gritos, sonrojos de más de uno se pasó el tiempo. El tigre tuvo que pedirle a Yamamoto que le mandara el deportivo a su dirección pues no podía conducir de regreso, ya cuando llegaron cada uno se despidió de sus compañeros para dirigirse a su hogar, nuestra linda parejita iba llegando a su hogar

_Sei te parece si dejamos las cosas y vamos a buscar a las gatas- _le dijo el tigre pues extrañaba a aquellos animales-_

_claro- _le dijo entrando al edificio-_

_Señor Kagami- _le dijo el guardia-_ hace poco llego algo para usted de parte de un señor llamado Yamamoto- _le menciono mientras le entregaba una llave_

_gracias- _le dijo mientras tomaba la llave_ -eso sí que fue rápido- _dijo mientras Sei lo observaba_ \- es un regalo que me dio por ayudarlo con aquella decisión en donde invertir, ven vamos a dejar las cosas para que lo veas- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de la mano-_

_ este modelo no fue el que salió hace poco al mercado _-le dijo el emperador viendo el auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento-_

_si yo pienso que esto es demasiado pero no puedo hacer nada pues aunque le diga aquello Yamamoto seguirá diciendo que esto es poco a lo comparado lo que yo hice _-dijo mientras daba un suspiro-_

_bueno no se puede hacer nada, nos vamos- _le dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras se apoyaba en el auto-_

_he cambiado mi opinión este auto es perfecto más si estas de esa forma- _dijo el tigre acercando al emperador para devorar aquellos labios, tras algunos minutos ambos se separaron por la falta de aire-_

_Taiga no me provoques _-le decía pues aquel beso había comenzado a encenderlo_

_eso lo debería decir yo Sei, no sabes lo que me provocas _-le dijo con voz media ronca-_ pero creo que debemos seguir más tarde- _le dijo observando algunas personas en el lugar-_

_anda vamos- _le dijo mientras entraban en el auto-_

 **En la mansión Akashi**

_toma esa Sho te he ganado otra vez- _decía Ryuu con una sonrisa en la cara-_

_maldición juguemos de nuevo Ryuu esta vez te ganare- _le dijo mientras ambos sonreían para comenzar nuevamente a jugar un juego de carrera_

_esos dos nunca cambiaran- _dijo el tigre al verlos-_

_no se puede hacer nada _-agrego Akashi el cual ya se acostumbró un poco al ver a su padre de esa manera-_

_hey chicos cuanto tiempo llevan ahí _-le preguntaron ambos padres al ver a sus hijos_

_desde que empezaron con el juego- _dijo el tigre-_

_deberías de habernos avisado Taiga- _le dijo Ryuu-_

_vienen por las gatas cierto hijo _-le comento Sho haciendo que Sei asintiera_ -ellas están aquí vengan

_no creen que le dieron bastante comida- _comento taiga a ver a ambas gatitas como una bolita-_

_pues ambas no dejaban de comer se parecen a ti hijo- _le dijo haciendo que el tigre lo mirara-_

Después de aquello estuvieron conversando, riendo haciendo bromas al tigre el cual se sonrojaba por los comentarios que le hacían. Así los días fueron pasando convirtiéndose en meses, llegando a un día en especial

_siento que se me olvida algo, más en este día- _se dijo mientras abría los ojos dándose cuenta que su lindo esposo no se encontraba a su lado_ \- Sei en donde se habrá ido _\- pensó mientras escuchaba algunos sonidos provenientes de la cocina, se levantó de la cama para ir a ver que era pero lo que se encontró lo dejo sorprendido_ -Sei- _dijo haciendo que el emperador lo viera_

_Taiga justo te iba despertar _\- le dijo mientras que el tigre observaba las manchas blancas que supuso que era crema y las café de chocolate en su rostro y ropa-_

_mmm porque pasa algo _-le pregunto mientras se acercaba-_

_claro que pasa algo Taiga hoy es tu cumpleaños- _le dijo haciendo que el tigre se detuviera y mirara la mesa en donde había un pastel de chocolate el cual decía feliz cumpleaños_ \- Taiga feliz cumpleaños n°18- _le dijo dándole un abrazo para luego besarlo-_

_Gracias Sei te amo- _le dijo después de haberse separado de su esposo para luego lamerle el rostro-_ sabes dulce- _le dijo mientras iba quitando lentamente las manchas y sus manos se iban colando debajo del delantal que usaba para comenzar a desabotonar el pijama que usaba_

_Hey chicos la diversión para después- _dijo una voz haciendo que ambos se alejaran-_

_chicos aquellas cosas se hacen la noche- _dijo entre risas otra persona-_

_Viejo, Sho-san que hacen aquí- _pregunto el tigre al ver a ambos adultos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-_

_Pues venimos a buscarlos así que cámbiense ropa para partir- _le dijo Sho haciendo que ambos se dirigieran a la habitación la cual salieron algunos minutos más tarde pues con los besos y caricias que se dieron se demoraron un poco más de lo esperado, ya cuando estuvieron listos todos se dirigieron a la casa de Akashi cosa que extraño al tigre_

_anda tigre camina-l _e dijo su padre empujándolo_

_ ya voy viejo- _le respondió mientras abría la puerta_ -

SORPRESA- _gritaron varias personas mientras le lanzaban serpentinas al tigre el cual estaba impacto al ver al equipo de Seirin, a los de la kiseki con su respectiva pareja en el lugar-_

_anda hijo muévete que todo esto es tu fiesta de cumpleaños- _le dijo su padre con una sonrisa-_

El tigre se movió de su lugar para entrar en donde se encontraban todos dando así comienzo a su fiesta, riendo, peleando, bromeando, comiendo aquel pastel que había hecho su esposo que por supuesto le pediría hacer otro pues estaba delicioso, bailando, cantando, mimando, abrazando a su esposo aunque eso solo sus padres lo sabían. La fiesta duro hasta altas horas de la noche por lo que todos se quedaron en la casa de Akashi pues algunos no se encontraban en condiciones de volver

_nee Sei me falta mi otro regalo _-le dijo el tigre mientras se dirigían a la antigua habitación del emperador-_

_mmm y cual sería- _le pregunto mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del tigre-_

_Sei mañana te mimare todo lo que quieras- _le dijo mientras lo levantaba para capturar aquellos labios en un pasional beso mientras que entraba rápidamente a la habitación-_

Ya en la mañana todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos, menos dos personas que se encontraban tomando café

_ya falta poco no crees Ryuu- _le dijo Sho-_

_si ya está todo hecho- _le respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su café_

mientras tanto en el aeropuerto se podía ver a una hermosa mujer de un metro sesenta, con una cabellera ondulada de color rosado el cual le llegaba un poco más abajo que sus hombros, su piel era clara, y sus ojos eran de un lindo color miel

_por fin, tras tanto tiempo por fin llego este día, por fin poder cumplir la promesa que hicimos Taiga-sama- _dijo con una sonrisa aquella mujer_ -


	15. Chapter 15

Nuestro lindo tigre iba lentamente abriendo los ojos encontrándose con unos lindos ojos bi color

_te encuentras bien Sei- _le pregunto mientras lo observaba con una tierna mirada-_

_estoy bien- _le dijo mientras jugaba con los mechones rojizos del tigre-_

_deseas algo de comer- _le pregunto mientras le daba pequeños besos en el hombro-_

_me gustaría algo dulce _-le dijo haciendo que el tigre sonriera pues se había dado cuenta que en todas las mañanas su esposo le encantaba comer algo dulce-_

_está bien me iré a bañar para hacerte algo _-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios para después salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño de la habitación-_

Tras algunos minutos salía con una toalla amarrada en su cintura mientras que Akashi tenía en sus manos un cambio de ropa, cosa que el tigre se lo coloco para después agradecer aquel acto

_te espero en la cocina- _le dijo para después darle un pequeño abrazo para salir de la habitación ya que sabía que su esposo tomaría algo de tiempo en el baño_ -

_buenos días Taiga-sama- _le decían los sirvientes con una sonrisa-_

_buenos días, puedo usar la cocina _-le pregunto a unas mujeres que se encontraban cerca del lugar-_

_claro Kagami-sama- _respondieron algo sonrojadas al ver mejor al tigre-_

_gracias- _le dijo mientras entraba en la cocina encontrándose a sus dos gatitas comiendo una gran cantidad de comida_ -sí que comen- _se dijo al verlas para después comenzar a sacar los ingredientes para empezar con su creación-_

_Taiga que preparas _-le pregunto Akashi a punto de entrar al lugar pero en un rápido movimiento el tigre lo detuvo-_

_es una sorpresa Sei así que tendrás que esperar unos minutos más- _le dijo con un tono divertido al ver el pequeño puchero que hacia su esposo-_

_te esperare en el comedor- _le dijo mientras se iba seguido de Mia y Ai las cuales Akashi al darse cuenta la tomo entre sus brazos-_

_aquellas expresiones no me canso de _verlas-pensó con una sonrisa mientras daba los últimos toques a su creación_ -aquí tienes cariño- _le dijo dejando un plato en donde habían panqueques cubierto de crema, un poco de helado de frutilla, algunas fresas cortadas por la mitad las cuales decoraban aquello al igual que algunas galletas, agregando a esto una salsa de caramelo_ \- quise cambiarte el modo del café- _mientras colocaba una taza de café con crema_ -espero que te guste Sei- _mientras le daba un beso en la frente-_

_sabes que siempre me gustara todo lo que cocines- _le dijo con una sonrisa_ -además esto es nuevo

_claro todo esto lo hice pensando en ti- _apoyando su frente con la contraria_ -recuerda que te dije que siempre que tuviera tiempo te mimare – _mientras le daba varios besitos cortos en los labios-_

_no se vale nosotros también queremos comer las cosas que hace Kagamicchi- _dijo cierto rubio haciendo que ambos pelirrojos giraran en donde escucharon la voz viendo que todos sus amigos estaban observando su pequeña escena la cual era gravada por Kuroko-_

_podría hacerle otra cosa pues aquello es solo de Sei _-les dijo divertido al ver las expresiones de sus amigo_ s-enseguida vuelvo Sei- _le menciono dándole un pequeño beso en aquellos labios los cuales eran bastante adictivos-_

_yo quería probar eso- _dijo Kise con un puchero-_

_más que seguro debe de estar bastante bueno si lo cocino Kagami-kun- _dijo Kuroko mientras los demás se ubicaban para esperar al tigre-_

_pues está bastante delicioso _-dijo el emperador al darle la primera probada cosa que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se iluminaran y que se le formara una sonrisa, como siempre le pasaba cuando comía algo hecho por el tigre_ -

Tras algunos minutos más tarde volvía el tigre con los desayunos para todos los cuales pudo terminar gracias a la ayuda de las sirvientas de la mansión, comieron tranquilamente bueno entre gritos de parte de Midorima para que Takao se callara, los gritos de Hyuuga para esconder su vergüenza a las cosas de que decía Kiyoshi, los gritos de Aomine hacia Kise para que soltara a Kuroko si fue un desayuno bastante tranquilo, todos los jugadores se estaban colocándose de pie cuando las puertas se abrieron, no pudieron ver muy bien lo que paso lo único que se dieron cuenta era que una peli rosada se encontraba abrazando al tigre y que la temperatura había bajado bastante

_Taiga-sama por fin pude verlo- _le decía con una sonrisa_ -

_Natsuki que haces aquí- _le pregunto_ _bastante sorprendido_ -

_es que Taiga-sama no lo recuerda, vengo para cumplir nuestra promesa- _dijo haciendo que la temperatura bajara aún más-_

_al parecer tendremos tigre asado- _susurro Takao mientras los demás pensaban las mismas palabras-_

_mi más sentido pésame Bkagami- _pensó Aomine bastante divertido con la situación-_

_asi que ya llego este dia- _susurro bien bajito Himuro al ver la escena-_

_Taiga quien es ella- _dijo Akashi con una voz que hizo que los miembros de la kiseki por inercia se colocaran en posición recta_ -

_ohh cierto disculpen mis modales es que me emocione al ver a Taiga-sama, mi nombre es Hinamori Natsuki prima de Taiga-sama- _les dijo con una sonrisa mientras que el tigre soltaba un suspiro de alivio el cual no paso desapercibido por el emperador_ \- Taiga-sama se encuentra el tío es que debo de decirle algunas cosas- _le dijo con una mirada la cual entendió en seguida el tigre-_

_debe de estar con Sho-san, Sei nos puedes acompañar- _le pregunto-_

_debe de estar en el despacho- _le respondió entendiendo aquella mirada que le había dado el tigre-_

_con permiso chicos, es un agrado conocerlos aunque aún no se sus nombres _-le dijo la peli rosada mientras desaparecían del lugar-_

_Atsushi estas bien- _le dijo al ver que el peli morado parecía soldado-_

_eh…ah.. si Muro-chin solo que quiero dulces- _le dijo mientras Himuro sonreía para luego darles dulces mientras que todos se relajaban para volver a bromear_ -

 **Mientras con los chicos**

Se podía sentir la presión en el aire, cada vez que daban un paso hasta llegar a una puerta la cual el tigre figuro que era el despacho

_Buenos días Kagami-sama es un gusto volver a verlo- _le dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa al ver a Ryuu jugando un juego de mesa con el padre de Akashi-_

_lo mismo dijo Natsuki supongo que vienes por eso _-le pregunto-_

_Hai como había dicho vengo a cumplir mi promesa con Taiga-sama

_ ya es tiempo de eso- _agrego el tigre-_

_Taiga de que están hablando- _le pregunto mientras tomaba el brazo del tigre para luego mirar a la peli rosa como diciendo_ **_acércate una vez más a lo que es mío y no vivirás para contarlo-_**

_pues…Natsuki puedes explicarle tu por favor- _le dijo-_

_claro Taiga-sama- _le dijo con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Akashi_ \- Kagami-san _(recuerden que ahora Akashi tiene el apellido del tigre)_ déjeme presentarme nuevamente ya que como se habrá dado cuenta aquello era una mentira, mi nombre es como dije antes Hinamori Natsuki soy la secretaria personal de Taiga-sama ya que fui especializada en varios rubros para tener aquel cargo, y la promesa que me refería es pues que comenzaría a cumplir con mis obligaciones cuando Taiga-sama cumpliera 18 pues cuando tuviera aquella edad se haría cargo de la corporación Kagami, también no debe de preocuparse no siento nada por su esposo lo único que siento por él es agradecimiento por salvar mi vida de aquellas frías calles y dejarme convertirme en lo que soy ahora, por ello espero que nos llevemos bien Kagami-san- _le dijo mientras que Akashi miraba el tigre-_

_ siento por no haberte dicho aquello solo se me olvido- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba-_

_realmente eres despistado Taiga- _le dijo con una sonrisa al saber la verdad-_

_pero aquello a pesar de esa promesa hay que ver lo que dice el directorio ejecutivo _-menciono el tigre viendo que su padre se encontrara en un rincón de la habitación haciendo circulitos con el dedo en la pared mientras que susurraba algo que no entendía lo que decía-_

_sobre eso Taiga-sama cuando Kagami-sama anuncio aquello todo el directivo salto de alegría al instante además de festejar por aquella decisión _-le respondió haciendo que el tigre le cayera una gotita al estilo anime al ver a su padre así_

_eso quiere decir… ya se me hacía extraño que estuvieras tanto tiempo aquí- _le dijo el tigre-_

_jejeje es que quería divertirme con Sho, y que dices lo harás, sabes que es una carga muy pesada

_ que rápido se recupera _-pensó mientras tomaba algo de aire_ -lo hare, se cómo opera, además ya tenía planeado tomar el mando de la corporación aunque tendré que ver un edificio para que este conectada con la matriz, también de viajar para ver la situación y hablar con el directivo, sobre nuestras sucursales no creo que haya problema pues casi todos me conocen- _dijo el tigre con ese semblante de negocios-_

_entonces dejo la corporación en tus manos hijo ya que sé que está en buenas manos- _le dijo con una gran sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por el tigre-_ sé que estará bien en tus manos hijo ya que eres tú sé que lo harás bien- _pensó mientras observaba a su hijo con orgullo-_

_Taiga-sama mañana mismo tendré organizada su agenda para las reuniones que se deban de hacer además de buscar una buena ubicación para el edificio u oficina para la conexión con la matriz

_gracias Natsuki lo dejare en tus manos _-le menciono mientras se despedía de su padre y suegro pues sus amigos pensarían que algo pasada si no volvían-_ lo siento Sei por no decirte aquello-

_no te preocupes Taiga eso paso hace varios años cierto- _le dijo mientras el tigre le tomaba la mano-_

_bastante _-le respondió_ \- ahora estaré mas ocupado arreglando algunos detalles, por lo que no podre pasar tanto tiempo con mi Sei-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba-

_trabajo es trabajo Taiga además en unos años más yo estaré igual que tú con la empresa de mi padre, además si puedo verte en el día y todas las noches no le veo el problema- _le susurro en la oreja mientras le daba una pequeña mordida-_

_definitiva eres muy travieso Sei- _le dijo alejándose en poco para observar el rostro de su pareja-_

_y tu bastante provocador- _le dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras su mano recorría el pecho del tigre-_

_te amo Sei y gracias por aceptar aquella decisión _-le dijo apoyándose su frente con la contraria mientras tomaba su mano con una mientras que la otra se encontraba en su espalda-_

_siempre apoyare cualquier decisión tuya Taiga todas menos que te separes de mi

_eso nunca lo hare Sei, nunca dejaría a este pequeño león travieso- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Akashi con una sonrisa en el rostro cerro la distancia que había produciendo así un profundo beso demostrando todo lo que sentía a pesar de los poquitos meses que llevaban con su pequeño secreto-_


	16. Chapter 16

Después de aquello los días para el tigre comenzaron a hacerse agitados y que aquellos pasaran bastante rápidos ya que entre, reuniones, video conferencias, cierres de contratos, nuevos clientes, la remodelación del edificio que compraron, reuniones de aquí para allá anunciando que él es ahora el jefe de la corporación, la escuela, el entrenamiento, nuestro tigre estaba bastante ocupado aunque aquello no importaba cuando llegaba la hora de mimar a su lindo leoncito pelirrojo cosa que siempre hacia todas las noches y los fin de semanas que Natsuki le daba libre para que pasara tiempo con su esposo cosa que el tigre le agradecía infinitamente, además de todo la organización que le tenía pues aquello estaba arreglado de tal manera que nada chocaba con lo otro. El entrenamiento como siempre era espartano, su querida entrenadora no le daba ni un solo respiro a pesar de no haber ningún campeonato cerca.

Durante su tiempo libre el tigre tuvo que contarle su leoncito la historia de Natsuki ya que este aun pensaba que algo era extraño en aquella relación( aun tenia celos). El tigre le conto del día que él encontró a la peli rosada en la calle cuando esta tenía 7 años ya que sus padres la habían abandonado en aquellas frías calles a la edad de 4, él no le importo como ella andaba vestida solo la tomo de la mano y le dijo que él la salvaría de aquel lugar, llegándola así en donde estaba su padre contándole lo sucedido, este había aceptado aquello y se la llevaron a su casa, le dieron un baño mientras le pidieron a las sirvientas de su hogar comprar ropa para la pequeña, después de aquello su padre le había propuesto a la pequeña adoptarla pero esta lo había rechazado pues quería pagar por la amabilidad que le habían otorgado por ello ella misma decidió ser la mejor secretaria del mundo para el tigre para pagarle todo lo que aquella cálida familia haría y hará por ella, tanto el padre como el hijo no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar cerrando así la promesa de ambos pequeños que se cumpliría cuando el tigre cumpliera los 18.

Y como dije antes los días pasaron volando llegando el día en que Hyuuga y Kiyoshi se casarían

_ya estoy listo Sei nos vamos- _le dijo el tigre vistiendo un traje negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y su cabello como siempre lo traía a petición de su querido esposo_ -

_yo también estoy listo- _le respondió Akashi el cual vestía un traje negro al igual que la corbata, una camisa roja, miro el tigre y no pudo evitar suspirar a pesar que no andaba como siempre lo hacía cuando iba a las reuniones se veía atractivo, el traje le quedaba de maravilla, tuvo que decirle que se dejara el cabello como siempre lo atraía pues sus celos saldrían a flote si vieran a su tigre y esposo de aquella manera ya le basto el tener que ver como prácticamente todas las mujeres babeaban a montones en las fiestas que habían ido juntos , mujeres que misteriosamente les paso un pequeño accidente que nadie sabe cómo les ocurrió pero que al recordarlo no podía evitar que su rostro se formara una sonrisa-_ Taiga nos vamos _-le dijo sin quitar aquella sonrisa al recordar aquello-_

_claro Sei pero primero- _dijo acercándose a su esposo para robarle un profundo beso que hizo que el emperador se sujetara a la camisa del tigre_ \- te ves atractivo, no quiero que nadie te vea así ni que se acerque a ti ya que si lo hace no dudare en golpearlo- _le dijo abrazándolo mientras que Akashi soltaba una pequeña risita a los dicho pues ya le era bastante conocido los celos tan abiertos que tenía el tigre pues ya lo había experimentado en varias ocasiones aunque aquello le encantaba-_

Después de aquello ambos salieron de su hogar ya que el taxi los estaba esperando, pues no podían ir en el deportivo del tigre, al llegar observaron que todos sus amigos se encontraban en el lugar. Riko intentando calmar a Kiyoshi que a pesar de tener aquella sonrisa en su cara se notaba a leguas que se encontraba completamente nervioso pues ya llegaba como 5 veces que se había tropezado o se había caído sin haber ningún obstáculo de por medio, Riko tuvo que golpearlo para que se calmara.

Todos se ubicaron en sus puestos, observando al instante como en la entrada se podía observar a Hyuuga con un traje completamente blanco y un ramo de flores, caminando lentamente con su rostro rojo hasta llegar al lado de Kiyoshi el cual tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el lugar

_te hubiera gustado que nuestro matrimonio hubiera sido así- _le dijo el tigre en el oído del menor-_

_No ya que para mí nuestro matrimonio fue el mejor- _le susurro con una pequeña sonrisa-_

_Tienes razón fue el mejor día de todos- _mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo para entrelazar sus dedos mostrándole una tierna sonrisa para luego ver el beso de ahora los esposos-_

Podían ver a hyuuga con unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas mientras que todos le tiraban arroz, pétalos de flores felicitándolos. Todos los presentes se dirigieron al lugar en seria la fiesta la que comenzaron al instante que llegaron, los novios bailaron el clásico vals para luego comenzar con las diversas tipos de música

Bailaban, reían, se divertían hasta que llegó la hora que las mujeres y algunos hombres habían esperado, el ramo

_Hey ahomine que harás si kuroko agarra el ramo _-le pregunto al moreno que se encontraba al lado suyo-_

_Que dices bakagami tetsu no está preocupado de esas cosas- _le respondió_

_Yo no diría lo mismo- _dijo entre risas mirando la pista_

_Pero en qué momento- _dijo al ver a kuroko entre takao, kise, himuro y momoi para luego ver como hyuuga lanzaba el ramo_

_Al parecer ya sabemos quién va a ser el próximo en casarse- _dijo entre risas el tigre_

_Felicidades daiki- _agrego akashi el cual se encontraba al lado del tigre con una sonrisa divertida al ver que la sombra de seirin había agarrado el ramo_

_No molesten- _dijo para luego mostrar una sonrisa al imaginarse a kuroko con un traje blanco_ -aomine tetsuya no suena mal- _susurro para el mismo mientras que su sonrisa se agrandaba más por la idea_

_Al parecer lo perdimos- _pensó el tigre con una sonrisa al verlo-_

Tras esto la música siguió al igual que las diferentes bebidas que en ese lugar ofrecía haciendo que el transcurso de la noche comenzara a afectarle a varias personas del lugar, como a Kuroko le cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Aomine diciendo en voz alta cuanto lo amaba, Kise que no paraba de llorar para luego en un instante estuviera riendo a carcajadas, Himuro con una gran y radiante sonrisa mientras que Atsu lo perseguía por cualquier lado que el peli negro iba, Momoi abrazando fuertemente a Riko la cual estaba completamente roja, Kasamatsu el cual con una sonrisa tierna consolaba al rubio y otros más víctimas de las bebidas, está más que decir que los novios hace un buen tiempo habían desaparecido del lugar

_Sei lo estas gravando- _le pregunto divertido el tigre viendo lo que hacían sus amigos-_

_claro que si Taiga, esto me va a servir bastante- _le respondió con una sonrisa pensando en las miles de cosas que le serviría aquel video, agregando a este en donde los chicos bailaron y cantaron, pero había alguien que faltaba en aquel video y eso era cierto peli verde-_

_mi querido esposo me concede esta pieza- _le dijo Kagami aprovechando que todos estaban en su mundo-_

_claro que si Taiga- _le respondió tomando la mano que le habían ofrecido dirigiéndose al centro de la pista de baile ya que se estaba por comenzar un romántico lento-_

_ahora se en donde estaba Shintarou- _dijo Akashi con una sonrisa al ver al peli verde en el escenario con un micrófono comenzando a cantar perfectamente la letra de la canción que en ese momento se encontraban bailando-_

_eso sí que me sorprendió, nunca me imaginé que bailaría con midorima cantando- _dijo el tigre al ver al tímido midorima cantar mientras que Takao bailaba al ritmo de la melodía acompañando al peli verde en su acto-_

_pero también es sorprendente que bailes tan bien Taiga- _le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se hacía una nota mental de no dejar a nadie más bailar con el tigre pues aquello era un privilegio que solo tenía el-_

_ahhh que bien pensé que lo estaba haciendo mal- _dijo con un suspiro mientras acercaba más el cuerpo de Akashi al suyo comenzado a moverse de una forma lenta y sensual_ \- continuemos así por un tiempo _-le susurro en el oído mientras que Akashi aprovechaba aquella distancia para besar a su esposo el cual con gusto correspondió el beso-_

_no está mal estar así por un tiempo _-le dijo acercando más su cuerpo mientras seguían al ritmo de la música sin darse cuenta que algunas personitas se encontraban gravando aquel momento-_


	17. Chapter 17

un 20 de diciembre en las calles adornadas de motivos navideños en estados Unidos, un taxi se detenía, para luego las puertas se abrieran para que un hombre de traje bastante atractivo bajara de este. Mujeres de todas las edades lo observaban soltando más de un suspiro, pensando en la afortunada que recibiera aquel gran ramo de rosas rojas que combinaban perfectamente con el cabello de este. aquel sujeto entro al gran edificio que se encontraba frente a él, ya cuando llego en donde se encontraba la recepcionista, se sacó los lentes que llevaba dejando a la vista aquellos ojos rojos como el fuego, aquellos ojos que la mujer que se encontraba frente a aquella persona cayo rendida

_me gustaría saber si Akashi Seijuro ya se desocupo de la reunión que se encuentra _-le dijo cordialmente haciendo que aquella mujer pestañeara un par de veces para reaccionar-_

_ disculpe de parte de quien- _le pregunto-_

_ohh disculpe mi nombre es Kagami Taiga- _le dijo haciendo que la mujer abriera los ojos sorprendida por el nombre de aquella persona-_

_Señor Kagami, el señor Akashi ya debe de estar saliendo de la reunión por ello si quiere lo puede esperar un momento- _le dijo_ -

_gracias _-le respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara al ver aquello-_

Algunos minutos iban pasando cosa que comenzaba a colocar nervioso al tigre al ver que su lindo y tierno esposo no salía. Miraba por unos momentos el pasillo para luego mirar el reloj hasta que por fin visualizo una cabellera roja que con solo verla una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro-

_Sei- _dijo alegre haciendo que Akashi lo mirara y sonriera-_

_Taiga que haces aquí- _le pregunto pues le extrañaba que su esposo se encontrara en este lugar-_

_pues vengo a darte una sorpresa Sei- _sacando el ramo de rosas que tenía escondido en su espalda_ -Feliz Cumpleaños Seijuro _-le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba-_

_gracias Taiga- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le correspondía el abrazo para luego cerrar los ojos al sentir los labios de su esposo con los suyos, las personas solo podían mirar para otro lado por aquella escena pues ya era conocido de aquel matrimonio ya que no por nada llevaban en su mano izquierda aquellos anillos-_

_bien ahora que estas a mi lado seguiremos con la sorpresa _-le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano para salir del lugar y tomar un taxi, ya cuando estuvieron dentro, el tigre le paso un papel al conductor el cual sonrió al ver aquello_

_Taiga a donde vamos _-le pregunto al ver las calles y ver como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse-_

_como dije Sei es una sorpresa _-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras sentían que el taxi se detenía-_ Sei cierra los ojos _-mientras Akashi le hacía caso y con ayuda del tigre se bajaba del Taxi_ -

_T…Taiga- _le decía algo avergonzado al sentir que se encontraba en los brazos del tigre ya que al momento de bajarse este lo tomo al estilo princesa-_

_no quiero que te hagas daño Sei _-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente para luego comenzar a caminar-_

Akashi sentía varios murmullos, además de las cosas que decían de su esposo cosa que no le gustó mucho asi que paso sus manos por el cuello del tigre apoyando se cabeza en el hombro, haciendo ver que él era dueño de ese atractivo hombre. Tuvo unas ganas de abrir los ojos pero siempre el tigre lo pillaba por lo que tuvo que seguir con los ojos cerrados. Sintió como una puerta se abría para luego cerrarse

_Sei ya puedes abrir los ojos _-le dijo haciendo que Akashi lentamente abriera los ojos encontrándose con un gran ventanal el cual se podía contemplar una hermosa vista de la cuidad, en el centro se encontraba una mesa con unas velas, un pastel de fresas el que tanto le gustaba y una cena, también podía observar como unas velas estaban alrededor de la habitación dando un toque bastante romántico al ambiente_

_Taiga y esto- _le dijo asombrado de todo aquello-_

_pues la sorpresa para tu cumpleaños Sei- _le dijo mientras bajaba a su esposo-_ quería que fuera algo inolvidable para ti

_pero cuando lo hiciste- _le pregunto pues su esposo había estado ocupado organizando la corporación que tenía a su cargo_ -

_tengo mis métodos- _le dijo dándole un tierno bes_ o-ven vamos a comer- _le dijo tomándole la mano para luego dirigirlo a su asiento para luego sentarse al frente de él comenzando así la celebración-_

Comieron tranquilamente para luego llegara el turno del pastel, Kagami le canto en inglés para luego con una sonrisa el emperador apagara las velas, comieron el pastel el cual Akashi supo enseguida que lo había hecho el tigre

_nee Taiga tú también estas como uno de mis regalos- _le dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento y se acercaba peligrosamente en donde estaba el tigre-_

_sabes que este es tu cumpleaños, cumpliré cualquier petición que tengas Sei- _le dijo con una seductora sonrisa mientras su esposo se sentaba en sus piernas-_

_mmm entonces disfrutare al máximo de este gran regalo- _le dijo mientras lo besaba profundamente mientras que sus manos comenzaban a sacar la molesta corbata para luego comenzar a desabotonar lentamente los botones de la camisa, ya cuando tuvo aquel perfecto pecho desnudo comenzó con sus manos a tocar lentamente aquello, bajando lentamente hasta el cinturón para luego subirla-_

_Sei no hagas eso- _le gruño pues aquel acto le estaba matando-_

_mmm que cosa Taiga- _le dijo para luego morder el cuello de este haciendo que el tigre soltara un gruñido que hizo que el emperador sonriera_ -

_mmm con esas andamos Sei- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que con ambas manos apretara aquel trasero haciendo que el cuerpo de Akashi se acercara más al de Kagami provocando que_ _este sintiera cierto bulto que ya estaba formado por las caricias que le había dado el emperador_ -nos vamos a la cama Sei- _le dijo roncamente en el oído mientras se colocaba de pie haciendo que el emperador enredara sus piernas en la cintura del tigre provocando que sus miembros rosaran entre si sacando un suspiro de ambos por aquella acción_

Lentamente recostó al emperador en la cama dándose cuenta que esta tenia algunos pétalos de rosas. El tigre tomo la mano izquierda dando un lindo beso en donde se encontraba el anillo, lentamente comenzó a subir hasta llegar a los labios del emperador mientras que sus manos sacaba la corbata y los pantalones dejando solamente la camisa y la ropa interior

_Espera taiga yo quiero hacerlo- _le dijo deteniendo los movimientos de su esposo_

_ está bien, mi cuerpo es completamente tuyo Sei, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el _-le menciono recostándose en la cama mientras que akashi se sentaba justo en su entrepierna_

_Sabes este es mi mejor cumpleaños Taiga- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al cuello del tigre para lamerlo y mordiendo mientras que sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón para lentamente comenzar a bajarlo dejando al tigre solamente con ropa interior_ -

_Sei espera- _le dijo con voz ronca al ver el lugar en donde se iba dirigiendo su esposo_ -nghh- _soltó al sentir el rose de los dientes del emperador en su miembro. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir las manos de su esposo tocar directamente su duro miembro_ -nhggg Sei- _gruño al sentir como su miembro lentamente iba entrando en la pequeña boca de Akashi, el cual subía y bajaba lentamente provocando varias sensaciones al tigre-_ Sei para que me voy a venir- _le decía intentando alejar a su esposo pero este no lo hizo sino todo lo contrario succiono más fuerte provocando que el tigre se corriera en la boca del emperador_

_Sabes bien Taiga- _le dijo una vez que se había tragado aquel espeso y caliente líquido_

_Lo siento Sei pero con esta vista ya no soporto más- _le dijo mientras se sentaba para luego bajarle le ropa interior_

_Ahhh Taiga- _gimió al sentir como su miembro era tomado por la gran mano del tigre mientras que con la otra lo preparaba_ -Taiga está bien

_Pero aun no te preparo bien- _le dijo_ -

_No importa quiero sentirte dentro de mí- _le dijo antes de besarlo hambrientamente mientras que el tigre sacaba sus dedos para acomodar a su esposo para luego comenzar a entrar lentamente pero nuestro querido emperador no tenía aquello en mente así que de un solo movimiento el miembro del tigre entro por completo sacando un gran gemido de parte de ambos_

_Eres demasiado travieso _-le dijo el tigre entre cortado_

_Pues te dije que te quería dentro taiga- _le dijo con una sonrisa para luego soltar un gemido al sentir como el tigre comenzaba a moverse_ -tai...ga más rápido- _le decía entre gemidos-_

_A sus órdenes mi querido emperador- _le dijo aumentado el ritmo de las embestidas sacando deliciosos gemidos del emperador mientras con su mano masturbaba el miembro de su esposo-_

_Ta..i..ga ya no puedo más- _le decía enterrando sus uñas en el hombro del tigre para luego morderlo en el cuello al mismo tiempo que se venía en el mano de su esposo. Unos minutos más el tigre se vino en el interior del emperador al sentir aquellas paredes tan apretadas y la estimulación que le provoco al sentir aquella mordida, lentamente se salió del interior de su pareja para recostarla en la cama mientras que esta recuperaba el aire._ _se recostó a su lado mientras se tapaban y acercaba el cuerpo de Akashi hacia el suyo_ \- gracias Taiga fue fantástico- _le dijo mientras se quedaba dormido-_

_dulces sueños Sei _-le susurro mientras le apartaba unos cabellos de su frente para después depositarle un tierno beso_ \- seguiremos celebrando mucho más ya que nunca nos alejaremos- _dijo mientras se quedaba dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que el emperador-_


	18. Chapter 18

Los días que vivieron aquellas pequeñas vacaciones quedaron como un lindo recuerdo, con algo celos en especial de parte del león al conocer a cierta rubia que de primeras quería besar a su esposo, cosa que no permitió ya que antes que aquello sucediera jalo al tigre haciendo que este abrazara el cuerpo del emperador para no caer al suelo, nuestro querido emperador miro a punto de matar a la rubia y con una voz de ultra tumba le pregunto quién era. Nuestro tigre le explico la relación que tenían con su entrenadora además de decirle a esta sobre su esposo y que dejara esa costumbre, la pobre rubia estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando le dijo que su esposo era el famoso Akashi Seijuro no pudo evitar mirar al tigre para luego mirar al león y así viceversa, hasta que el tigre le mostro el anillo en su mano para que viera que no era ninguna broma además de los feliz que se sentía al lado del emperador haciendo que este se sonrojara al escuchar las palabras que este había dicho, haciendo que Alex los mirara con ternura y aceptara que su pequeño tigre había crecido.

Pero como dije aquello quedo como un lindo recuerdo pues ya empezaba el último año que le quedaba de colegio haciendo que este fuera más complicados por los miles de exámenes que tenía aunque eso no era muy importante para ambos pelirrojos pues ambos eran bastante inteligentes, así que obtenían buenas notas sin mucho esfuerzo, lo que en realidad ocupaban el tiempo era las empresas, Akashi había comenzado a ir a reuniones con los clientes de la empresa de su padre metiéndose poco a poco a esta, mientras que el tigre gestionaba la suya a través de video llamadas además de ver los avances que tenía el edificio el cual calculaba que dentro de dos meses estaría funcionando. Ya ambos se encontraban a mitad del año, realmente se le pasaban volando los días con la escuela, el entrenamientos, las empresas y su tiempo a solas.

_nee sabes algo Sei- _le decía el tigre el cual se encontraba recostado en el sillón con su esposo recostado en su pecho el cual le daba mimos-_

_que cosa Taiga- _le pregunto acurrucándose en el pecho mientras acomodaba la manta roja que tenía cosa que no logro pues las gorditas de sus gatas estaban recostadas en ella-_

_ayer fueron nuestros sempais al entrenamiento para asegurarse que cumplíamos con ello, después nos quedamos conversando recordando los tiempos hasta que Hyuuga-sempai salió con una pregunta- _mientras lo observaba con cariño_ \- nos preguntó nuestros planes de futuro

_y que le dijiste Taiga- _le dijo mientras lo observaba-_

_que sería dueño de una empresa- _le respondió mientras soltaba una risita_ \- los chicos quedaron con los ojos abiertos para después comenzaran a reír a carcajadas de la supuesta broma que les había hecho, ya era de imaginarse que no se la creían y pensarían que es una broma ya que mi imagen muestra aquello, pero sus caras fueron bastantes graciosas hasta Kuroko quedo con la boca abierta cuando dije eso- _dijo entre risas haciendo que Akashi sonriera de diversión al pensar en la situación-_

_le dijiste de la propuesta de Adam- _le dijo-_

_claro después que terminaran de reírse les dije que entraría a un equipo de Basket en Estados Unidos eso si omití que solo seria para jugar los partidos importantes y esas cosas- _le dijo pues aquella propuesta fue dada por unos de los clientes muy antiguos del tigre, el cual conocía perfectamente a Kagami desde que era un pequeño_ \- ahí soltaron un suspiro y dijeron que ya era de esperarse

_bueno eso es cierto era de esperarse que entraras a un equipo de basket _-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con el cabello del tigre mientras este se acercaba para capturar los labios de su querido esposo-_

_como amo estar así, junto contigo y estas gordinflonas- _dijo al ver ambas gatas las cuales parecían bolitas por su gran apetito-_

_a mí también me gusta estar de esta manera es relajante y cálido estar a tu lado Taiga- _mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios haciendo que el tigre sonriera. Ambos amaban estar de esta manera solo ellos dos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin que nadie los moleste o eso querían en ese momento pues justo que se estaban dando cortos besos tocaron el timbre del departamento del tigre-_

_tranquilo voy yo- _dijo el tigre acomodando a su esposo en el sillón para luego colocarse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta la cual abrió –_

_Kagamicchi- _dijo un rubio dando un asfixiante abrazo al pelirrojo-_

_Ryouta suéltalo sino quieres lamentártelo- _dijo Akashi haciendo que en unos instante el rubio soltara al tigre y comenzara a sonreír algo nervioso-_

_en todo caso porque estás aquí Kise y tú también Kuroko- _le dijo el tigre al ver a su sombra_ -ehh pasa algo- _pregunto al ver a su sombra algo distraída-_

_pues venimos en busca de Akashicchi- _dijo el rubio mirando el emperador_ \- Kagamicchi nos puedes prestar por unas horas a Akashicchi- _le pregunto-_

_por mí no hay problema ya que parece importante, que dices Sei- _le dijo mirando a su esposo-_

_supongo que no me queda de otra- _le respondió mientras iba a la habitación del tigre en busca de sus cosas_ \- nos vemos después Taiga- _le dijo_

_espera Sei- _le dijo tomándolo de la muñeca para luego acercarse al rostro del menor para darle un tierno beso en los labios_ -cuídate y que les vaya bien _-le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el emperador se sonrojara y saliera del lugar junto con sus amigos_ \- bueno al parecer seremos yo y ustedes por este día _-le dijo a sus gatos los cuales se había levantado y lo observaban mientras el tigre tomaba a ambas y se dirigían nuevamente al sillón_

 **Mientras en una cafetería**

_me dirán que pasa- _dijo emperador, el cual al no estar al lado de su tigre se le iba toda la ternura volviendo a ser el conocido emperador-_

_realmente cambia cuando no está con Kagamicchi- _pensaba el rubio pues no se atrevía decirlo en voz alta ya que estaba más que seguro que vería unas tijeras con su nombre gravado en ellas_ -

_Akashi-kun siento haberte molestado pero necesitaba hablar con ustedes- _dijo Kuroko el cual no había hablado nada durante todo el camino que estuvo dentro del taxi-_

_está bien Tetsuya, dinos que pasa- _le dijo mientras suspiraba-_

_pues creo que Aomine-kun quiere terminar conmigo- _le dijo fijando su mirada en la mesa-_

_pero que dices Kurokocchi si Aominecchi te ama un montón- _dijo en voz alta el rubio-_

_Ryouta tiene razón Tetsuya, porque piensas de esa manera- _le pregunto-_

_pues últimamente Aomine-kun ha actuado algo diferente, es como si me ocultara algo y hoy me dijo que había algo que tenía que hablar conmigo- _le dijo-_

_mm ya se Kurokocchi que si te pones sumamente guapo así Aominecchi no podrá rechazarte- _le dijo todo emocionado-_

_pero…

_no me parece mala idea Tetsuya- _le dijo el emperador haciendo que Kuroko se rindiera para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa al saber que sus amigos lo ayudarían en esto_

 **Mientras tanto**

Nuestro lindo tigre se encontraba eligiendo que ver cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente, con paso lento se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla

_Akashi no está aquí se acaba de ir con Kise y Kuroko- _le dijo al ver a Aomine y a Midorima-_

_no venimos a buscar al loco de las tijeras sino a ti Bakagami _-le dijo haciendo que el tigre se sorprendiera-_

_pasen- _dijo Kagami al ver que algo pasaba_ \- y bien que les pasa

_Aomine quieres que lo ayudes en algo nanodayo- _le dijo Mirodima arreglándose los lentes_ -

_ehh enserio en que- _le dijo bastante sorprendido que la pantera necesitara su ayuda-_

_pues veras….- _le comenzó a contar lo que pasaba al tigre haciendo que este se sorprendiera para luego sonreír-_

_entiendo, te ayudare Aomine, dime a qué hora te vas a juntas con Kuroko

_a las 5 – _le respondió-_

_mmm no tenemos mucho tiempo- _dijo al ver que solo quedaban 2 horas_ \- bueno que más se puede hacer, más tarde me das las gracias Ahomine- _le dijo mientras tomaba su celular para marcar a cierto número_ \- Natsuki soy yo, necesito que me hagas un favor…. No, no es para Sei… con uno basta….si me parece bien sé que les gustara… si ese mismo parque …gracias sé que puedo contar contigo- _dijo para después cortar-_ listo Aomine tenemos la mitad ahora falta lo primordial

_espera Bakagami que diablos hiciste- _le pregunto pues no entendía nada de lo que había dicho_ -

_ya lo veras Ahomine, vamos que no queda mucho tiempo- _dijo haciendo que los chicos salieran del lugar_ \- Nee Midorima cuál es el objeto de la suerte de Aomine- _le pregunto cuando iban en el taxi-_

_algo azul nanodayo- _le respondió-_

_bien, Aomine compraste aquello cierto

_si antes de llegar a tu casa fuimos con midorima a comprarlo- _le dijo mostrando la cosa que había preguntado el tigre-_

_ohh nada mal- _le dijo con una sonrisa_ \- puede parar aquí- _le dijo el conductor haciendo que los tres jóvenes salieran del lugar observando la tienda que tenían al frente-_

_Hey Bakagami porque estamos aquí-

_es muy obvia la respuesta nanodayo- _le dijo Midorima viendo aquella tienda, pues como no saberlo si era la más famosa del lugar-_

_como dijo Midorima, vamos entremos que no tenemos tiempo- _le dijo-_

_sabes cuánto cuesta las cosas aquí, es una maldita tienda bastante cara- _le dijo protestando-_

_solo entra y no te preocupes por las cosas sin importancia- _le dijo mientras lo arrastraba dentro de la tienda-_

_ohhh Kagami-san viene por un nuevo traje, si gusta puede ver los últimos modelos que han llegado- _le dijo la encargada-_

_por hoy no vengo a buscar un traje para mí- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_entonces quiere que le confecciones uno _-decía otra señorita algo emocionada con la idea mientras tanto un peli azul y un peli verde miraban asombrados que aquellas mujeres conocieran al tigre en aquella tienda en especial, pues esta no era nada más ni nada menos una tienda de una famosa marca de trajes formales cosa que no encajaba para nada con el tigre_ -

_lo que vengo es para que ayuden a un amigo- _le dijo apuntando al moreno-_ necesito que le ayuden a seleccionar un traje que le quede como anillo en el dedo, me pueden hacer ese favor

_claro que podemos Kagami-san sabe que nunca nos reusaríamos a una petición suya _-dijeron ambas sonrojadas_ \- venga para aquí joven nosotras le ayudaremos- _dijeron mientras tomaban cada una el brazo de la pantera y se lo llevaban a los vestidores_

_al parecer ocultas varias cosas nanodayo

_mmm puede ser como puede ser que no- _le dijo con una sonrisa_ -pero aquello no es lo importante

_Kagami-san que le parece- _dijeron las chicas mientras abría las cortinas_ -

_que te parece Ahomine- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el moreno se veía en el espejo_ -

_nada mal me veo condenadamente sexy- _le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que el tigre le cayera una gota al estilo anime-_

_realmente nunca se le quitara aquello- _pensó el tigre debiendo admitir que el moreno se le veía bien el traje, las chicas habían elegido muy bien además de arreglarle el cabello dándole el toque final-_ bien entonces vámonos, nos llevamos el traje, lo puedes cargar a mi cuenta

_claro Kagami-san, gracias por siempre preferirnos- _le dijo la encargada-_

_gracias a ustedes además sus trajes son los mejores, me encantan _-le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que las trabajadoras soltaran un suspiro y se sonrojaran-_ ya vámonos ya que solo quedan 45 minutos y aún nos falta algo _-le dijo mientras arrastraba a los chicos antes que ellos pudieran protestar_

_aquí es nanodayo- _dijo Midorima el cual había recomendado aquel lugar-_

_venga Aomine cuál te gusta- _le dijo Kagami mientras el moreno veía las diversas flores sin saber cuál elegir-_

_ohh pero si es el joven Kagami, hace tiempo que no lo veía en mi tienda- _le dijo el dueño haciendo que el moreno viera el tigre-_

_oye Bakagami hace rato que me está molestando esto, es que acaso eres el presidente, dios o el dueño de una gran empresa para que todo el mundo te conozca

_aquí me conocen porque aquí compre un ramo flores cuando estuve de aniversario con Sei- _le respondió-_

_aún recuerdo ese fue un gran ramo de rosas rojas y lirios blancos realmente aquello fue una gran declaración de amor ya que la rosa rojas significan pasión y los lirios ternura e inocencia- _dijo haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara haciendo que los chicos soltaran una pequeña risita-_

_no sabía que podías ser sentimental nanodayo

_no digas nada Midorima y tu Aomine elige una flor- _le dijo totalmente avergonzado-_

_lo es solo que ninguna me llama la aten… quiero esas- _dijo al ver las rosas azules-_

_ohhh sabia elección, debe de ser para alguien muy especial para usted joven- _le dijo mientras le hacía un ramo-_

_ehh porque lo dice-

_pues las rosas azules significan amor eterno, y como veo creo porque las eligió- _le dijo mientras terminaba el ramo_ -tome Joven y suerte, venga a visitarme joven Kagami

_claro que lo hare y gracias _-le dijo mientras rápidamente se dirigían al parque, el cual gracias a dios Kuroko aún no llegaba-_

_espera Bakagami que es todo esto- _le dijo viendo lo que estaba en frente de el-_

_que más va a ser, Aomine suerte espero que todo de esto funcione- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_gracias Kagami, te debo otra- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_ no es nada – _le dijo mientras caminaba junto con midorima_ \- nee nos quedamos a ver lo que pasa-

_eso no hay que preguntar nanodayo _-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que el tigre devolvió_ -

_ahh pero falta un último detalle _-dijo sacando su celular para mandar un mensaje_ \- ahora así todo esta listo-

_realmente tienes bastantes sorpresas nanodayo

_pues no lo sé, solo quiero ayudar a esos dos

 **Mientras tanto**

Nuestro querido emperador sonreía al leer el mensaje que le mando su querido esposo entendiendo lo que pasaba

_Ryouta pásame tu bufanda- _le dijo al ver que se encontraban en la entrada del parque_ -

_claro Akashicchi toma- _le dijo entregándosela-_

_Tetsuya ven un momento- _le dijo al peli celeste que venía detrás de ellos por los nervios-_

_Akashi-kun que estás haciendo _-le pregunto ya que al momento de acercarse el emperador le vendo los ojos con la bufanda-_

_no digas nada, solo sígueme es una orden- _le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano al igual que kise tomaba la otra sin entender nada, caminaron hasta llegar al lugar, Kise tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar ningún ruido al ver aquello-_

_Kise-kun, Akashi- _kun que pasa porque nos detuvimos-le preguntaba algo asustado pero algo le sorprendió pues en ese momento escuchaba el sonido de un violín?-_

_ve Tetsuya- _dijo Akashi dándole un pequeño empujón mientras le sacaba la bufanda haciendo que al instante Kuroko abriera los_ _ojos-_

_A…Aomine-kun- _dijo sin evitar salir de su asombro, pues delante de él estaba su novio vestido con un traje, con un hermoso ramo de rosas, detrás de él podías ver una mesa perfectamente decorada y su lado un joven que tocaba el violín_ \- Aomine-kun esto….esto porque

_Tetsu yo…bueno primero quiero darte esto _-dijo entregándole el ramo de rosas-_

_gracias Aomine-kun son hermosas- _dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara-_

_veras Tetsu yo te pedí que vinieras para acá para decirte algo importante- _haciendo que Kuroko_ _se tensara al escuchar aquellas palabras_ \- veras, sé que antes he sido un idiota y te lastime en varias ocasiones, lo reconozco pero aun así tú me diste una nueva oportunidad de estar a tu lado

_Aomine-kun…

_espera Tetsu, escúchame lo que tengo que decirte- _le dijo mientras tomaba aire para luego soltarlo-_ pensé que no lo harías por lo idiota que fui pero he aquí tú me aceptaste a pesar de aquello y te quedaste a mi lado, aquel tiempo que pasamos juntos han sido los más importantes de mi vida, todos los recuerdos que hicimos están guardados en mi ser, pero yo no quiero eso sino quiero más recuerdos más momentos a tu lado, sentirte siempre a mi lado… sé que no tengo la mejor aptitud, que soy celoso, que me enojo por cosas estúpidas pero tengo bastante claro y eso es que te amo Tetsu, por eso- _mientras se acercaba más al peli celeste para luego arrodillars_ e- esto es bastante vergonzoso pero no importa- _metiendo su mano en su chaqueta para sacar una pequeña cajita azul-_ Tetsu te llame hoy para decirte esto…. Kuroko Tetsuya me harías el honor de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo- _le dijo mostrando un hermoso anillo de plata con lindo zafiro en el-_

_Aomine-kun… yo….yo…- _se detuvo unos minutos para tomar aires pues estaba sumamente emocionado provocando que algunas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas_ \- acepto…acepto casarme contigo Daiki- _dijo con una sonrisa para luego lanzarse a los brazos de la pantera_

_parece que todo salió bien- _dijeron momoi y Natsuki-_

_si por ello me alegro por ellos- _dijo el tigre_ -

_nee vamos a felicitarlos- _dijo momoi tomando del brazo a ambos chicos para llevarlos al lugar en donde cierto rubio se encontraba llorando de la emoción-_

_realmente te quedo muy bien en plan Taiga _-le dijo mientras el tigre lo rodeaba en sus brazos-_

_gracias, todo sea para verlos felices justo como ahora _-le dijo al ver que sus dos amigos tenían una sonrisa llena de felicidad mientras todos felicitaban al futuro matrimonio_ -


	19. Chapter 19

En diferentes escuelas se encontraban todos escuchando el discurso de graduación, pero ciertas personas ni escuchaban aquellas palabras por estar pensando en lo que ocurriría más tarde, pues no sabían si lo habían tomado como tradición o algo parecido pero ese mismo día se celebraría la boda de la pantera con la pequeña sombra. Cada uno recibió aquel certificado que acreditaba que se habían graduado mientras escuchaban las últimas palabras del director para después comenzar a salir del lugar.

Varias mujeres se confesaron a nuestro tigre las cuales una a una fueron rechazadas

_si Akashi-kun te viera más que seguro que se enojaría- _le dijo Kuroko con una pequeña sonrisa-_

_no he hecho nada para que Sei se enoje pero más que seguro se hubiera molestado- _le respondió con una sonrisa pues debía de reconocer que su querido leoncito era bastante celoso_ \- y estás preparado

_siento demasiados nervios- _le decía-_

_vamos que todo saldrá bien- _le dijo despeinándolo_ \- nos vemos en unas horas más Kuroko, no demores mucho en llegar a la iglesia si no más que seguro Ahomine sale a buscarte- _le decía para luego dirigirse en donde estaba Natsuki-_

_Kagami-sama tiene 45 minutos para cambiarse y dirigirse a la primera reunión _-le dijo al tener al tigre frente a ella-_

_bien, después de aquello que viene _-le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a la peli rosa_ -

_tiene que firmar el contrato con dos empresas, después discutir las condiciones con otras 3 empresas, además de ver algunos papeles, también ir a dos reuniones- _le decía mientras le nombraba otras cosas más-_

_tendremos que apresurarnos si quiero llegar al matrimonio de Kuroko- _le dijo con una sonrisa pues gracias Natsuki la cual había arreglado de tal forma su agenda que solo sobraban los tiempos justos para llegar al otro lugar podría llegar a tiempo a la iglesia-_

_todo saldrá bien Taiga-sama, ya que el padrino no puede llegar tarde _-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras llegaban al departamento del pelirrojo_

_solo podre ver a Sei en la iglesia _-pensaba mientras se cambiaba rápidamente para luego bajar hasta el estacionamiento para subirse a su deportivo junto a Natsuki para dar comienzo con su linda agenda-_

Ya habían pasado 4 horas y nuestro tigre ya iba más de la mitad terminado solo le faltaban dos reuniones y listo, iría a su departamento se colocaría algo más normal y tomaría un taxi para ir a la iglesia

_solo esta y término- _dijo con un suspiro ignorando las miradas que le dedicaban las mujeres al verlo_

_Taiga-sama lo esperare en el vehículo ya que necesito cambiarme para el matrimonio- _le menciono-_

_está bien Natsuki nos vemos ahí- _le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar para dar comienzo a aquella reunión la cual le daría unos pequeños problemas_ -

 **Después de algunas horas**

_Taiga-sama debería calmarse- _le decía Natsuki la cual andaba con un vestido rojo-_

_diablos no pensé que la reunión se extendería tanto ahora no tenemos tiempo, sino no me apresuro no llegare a la hora- _decía mientras aumentaba un poco la velocidad pidiendo que Kuroko aún no llegara a la iglesia-_

 **En la iglesia**

_Kagamin aún no llega- _decía Satsuki la cual iba con un vestido verde agua el cual le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas-_

_ese idiota como se le ocurre llegar tarde sabiendo que es el padrino- _decía Aomine el cual se encontraba sumamente nervioso-_

_le habrá pasado algo a Kagamicchi- _decía Kise mientras los demás ya se estaban preocupando pero en ese momento un deportivo rojo se estaciono haciendo que todos miraran extrañados el vehículo pues no conocían a nadie que tuviera uno en su poder, más sorprendidos quedaron cuando vieron bajar al dueño del vehículo-_

_al parecer llegue justo a tiempo _-dijo el tigre con una sonrisa_ \- ehh pasa algo- _pregunto al ver que todos los miraran-_

_Taiga-sama creo que es por como viste y por el auto _-susurro Natsuki cuando estuvo al lado del tigre-_

_mierda cierto ahora que hare estoy a modo trabajo- _pensaba recordando que andaba con un traje gris, esos chaquetitas cortas de color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, su cabello peinado hacia atrás dándole un toque maduro-_

_Kagamicchi estas sumamente atractivo- _dijo Kise con una sonrisa para luego arrepentirse de aquellas palabras al estar al lado de Akashi el cual lo miraba como si en cualquier momento lo mataría o desaparecería-_

_pues es un momento especial así que quise verme bien- _les dijo esperando que todos les creyeran y no preguntaran nada mas-_

_Dai-chan debemos entrar Tetsu-kun no debe tardar en llegar- _dijo Momoi haciendo que este asintieran y comenzara a entrar en la iglesia-_

_por fin te veo Taiga- _le dijo Akashi con una sonrisa-_

_lo mismo digo Sei _-le respondió mientras lo abrazaba_ \- pensé que no llegaría

_paso algo – _le pregunto mientras correspondía el abrazo-_

_la reunión se extendió más de lo esperado por ello no pude cambiarme y dejar el auto- _le dijo con un puchero para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios-_

_tendré que tener cuidado para que nadie se atreva a coquetearte- _le menciono con una sonrisa-_

_eso no pasara pues tengo a mi lado a la persona que con solo una mirada me vuelve loco y que me hace dar ganas de sacarla de aquí y poder abrazarlo como se debe- _le susurro en la oreja para luego darle una pequeña mordida –_

_Hey ya tendrán tiempo para eso Bakagami así que ven de una maldita vez – _le gritaba Aomine haciendo que todos lo miraran-_

_había necesidad de gritar eso Ahomine _-le decía para después darle un beso en la mejilla al león mientras lo acompañaba en el lugar en donde se sentaría su esposo para luego colocarse al lado de momoi-_

En unos minutos más se escuchaba la típica música que siempre tocaban cuando entraba la novia bueno en este caso el novio, Aomine no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a la sombra con un lindo traje blanco con un ramo de rosas blancas y azules, él lo miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras caminaba al altar, al llegar comenzó la ceremonia la cual iba bien hasta que llego la parte del juramento, varias personas tuvieron que aguantarse la risa al escuchar las pilas de cosas que decía el moreno que al estar nervioso decía lo primero que se le pasaba por la mente.

Después de aquello siguió la ceremonia sellándola con el beso mientras se escuchaba los aplausos de todas las personas mientras que los novios salían de la iglesia para dirigirse junto a todos al lugar de la fiesta

_como supuse- _pensó Akashi al ver varias mujeres que le hacían ojitos a su esposo_ \- Taiga beso- _mientras lo observaba_

_joder porque tiene que ser tan tierno- _pensaba el tigre sonrojado al ver aquella actitud del emperador, lentamente se acercó aquellos labios mientras sus manos se colocaban en la cintura de este, realizando un lento movimiento el cual comenzó a profundizarse y volverse a pasional-_

_wauuu sí que Akashicchi sabe marcar su territorio

_ni que lo digas Ki-chan, aquellas mujeres quedaron de piedra- _dijo Takao entre risas al ver a las mujeres que estaban viendo al tigre-_

_Akashi-kun es bastante posesivo- _dijo Kuroko al ver como ambos se separaban para después abrazarse-_

_Kagamicchi es bastante tierno y cariñoso

_kise por tu bien será mejor que no te escuche Akashi _-dijo Aomine-_

_Aomine-kun tiene razón Kise-kun no quiero que mi matrimonio se vuelva un funeral

_mohhh son malos- _le decía con un puchero-_

_tetsu lo harás- _le pregunto_ -

_si ya es hora- _le dijo mientras se dirigía al escenario_ \- Atención a todos que lanzare el ramo- _dijo haciendo que las personas se colocaran frente al escenario-_

_no iras Akashi- _le pregunto Aomine al ver que el emperador se encontraba algo alejado del lugar junto con Kagami_ -

_pues no, no hay necesidad para ir en donde están todos- _le dijo mientras observa como Kuroko lanzaba el ramo-_ además no…- _no termino de hablar ya que en ese momento sintió algo en sus manos bajo la mirada para encontrarse con el ramo-_

_eso parece el destino, Bakagami tendrás que seguir con la tradición _-le decía entre risas mientras se iba en donde estaba su ahora esposo-_

_esto no me lo espere- _dijo el emperador mirando el ramo_ -

_quieres que lo hagamos realidad- _le decía en el oído-_

_no es necesario pues ya te tengo en la riqueza y en la pobreza

_en la salud y en la enfermedad- _siguió el tigre-_

_hasta que la muerte nos separe- _dijeron ambos con una sonrisa para luego darse un tierno beso_ -

_nee Sei que te parece bailar- _le dijo al sentir aquella lenta melodía-_

_está bien- _le dijo tomando la mano de su esposo para dirigirse a la pista_

_crees que Midorima volverá a impresionarnos con su voz- _le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar aquello_

_no lo creo pues se encuentra bailando- _le respondió Akashi-_

_eso sí que es nuevo- _le dijo mientras se movía al ritmo de la música haciendo que las mujeres que lo vieran desearan ser ellas las que bailaran con aquel sexy tigre-_

Tras algunas canciones que bailaron decidieron ir en donde se encontraban los demás para poder descansar un momento a petición del emperador

_nee Tai-chan que harás ahora- _le pregunto Takao-_

_pues mañana en la noche viajo a Estados Unidos- _le respondió el tigre pues ahora que estaba graduado debería de ir a la empresa, ver y comprobar las sucursales además de cerrar unos contratos ,crecer el negocio y hablar algunos detalles con el equipo de basket en el cual estará-_

_ehh pero eso es muy pronto Kagamicchi y su relación que pasara _-le pregunto Kise mirando al tigre para después mirar al emperador-_

_es cierto que es algo pronto pero debo de organizar varias cosas con el equipo de basket en donde estaré y sobre mi relación con Sei- _mientras abrazaba al emperador-_ no nos separamos _-le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_iré con Taiga ya que debo de ver algunas empresas pertenecientes a la empresa de mi padre- _les aclaro el emperador-_

_ohh sí que están enamorados- _decía Kise con brillitos en los ojos mientras los observaba-_

_y Midorima cuando el matrimonio _-le decía Kagami haciendo que el peli verde se sonrojara-_

_no deberías ser tú que comenzara a planear su boda nanodayo

_mmm puede ser – _le decía con la misma sonrisa que cuando Midorima le pregunto algunas cosas en el transcurso que habían ayudado al moreno_ -

_Taiga, Taiga

_dime Sei- _le_ _respondió mirando a su esposo-_

_quiero pastel, un gran trozo de pastel- _le menciono-_

_mmm en estos últimos meses Sei siempre me ha pedido hacer más cosas dulces que antes sobre todo pasteles- _pensaba el tigre_ \- iré a buscar un trozo para ti así que espérame- _le dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios para luego caminar en donde en donde estaba el pastel con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que lo que más le gustaba ver al tigre era la cara de felicidad que siempre colocaba el león cuando comía aquellos dulces-_


	20. Chapter 20

ya con las maletas listas ambos se dirigieron al aeropuerto encontrándose con todos sus amigos en aquel lugar

_espera que hacen aquí- _dijo el tigre-_

_venimos a despedirnos Kagami-kun- _le dijo mientras los demás asentían-_

_no podíamos dejarlos ir sin despedirlos nanodayo- _dijo Midorima para después ladear su rostro para que no vieran el sonrojo que en ese momento-_

_gracias _-dijeron Kagami y Akashi mientras recibían los miles de abrazos y despedidas de parte de sus amigos para luego abordar el avión y dirigirse a su destino_

_será mejor que duermas Sei será un viaje largo- _le propuso el tigre-_

_creo que hare eso ya que estoy bastante cansado- _le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de su esposo mientras este rodeaba su cintura con sus manos_ -

_mmm Sei gano algo de peso _-pensaba al sentir el estómago de su pareja algo abultado_ -debe de ser en donde come demasiados dulces pero aquello no importa lo amare aunque suba algo de peso- _pensó mientras lentamente se iba quedando dormido junto a su esposo-_

Tras varias horas de viaje llegaron a su destino

_te encuentras bien Sei _-le pregunto al sentir que el emperador no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones-_

_si solo que no dormí muy bien- _le respondió-_

_cuando lleguemos a la casa podrás descansar todo lo que puedas _-le dijo acercándolo a su cuerpo-_

_esta será la primera vez que conozca en donde creciste- _le dijo recargando un poco su cuerpo-_

_cierto pero no es tan grande como la mansión que tienes Sei _-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba un auto negro el cual su lado se encontraba un hombre ya de edad_ \- buenos días Tanaka-san, gracias por venir a buscarnos-

_no es ningún problema Joven Taiga, buenos días joven Seijuro mi nombre es Tanaka y soy el mayordomo de la familia Kagami es un gusto para mi conocer y poder servir al esposo del joven Taiga- _le dijo con una pequeña reverencia-_

_el gusto es mío de poder conocerlo – _le respondió con una sonrisa-_

_por favor suban al vehículo yo me encargare de su equipaje- _le dijo el mayordomo mientras le abría la puerta para que los chicos subieran para después guardar las maletas y así dirigirse al lugar en donde vivirían-_

Tras unos 30 minutos llegaron a un lugar en donde un portón con la letra K al medio se iba abriendo lentamente dejando a la vista una gran casa que a pesar que no era una mansión se parecía a una, Akashi vio por la ventana el hermoso ante jardín que había hasta que el vehículo se detuvo. Lentamente se bajaron quedando en la entrada de casa la cual se encontraban todas las doncellas del lugar

_bienvenido de vuelta Joven Taiga, es un gusto poder estar a su servicio Joven Seijuro- _decían todas al mismo tiempo aquellas mujeres con una reverencia-_

_estoy de vuelta y es necesario que hagan eso- _les pregunto-_

_sabe que son las normas Taiga-sama- _le decía Natsuki la cual vestía un traje de doncella haciendo que Akashi la mirara confundido-_

_cuando no tengo que ser la secretaria de Taiga-sama ayudo en las labores de la casa Seijuro-sama, bienvenido a este humilde hogar- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_gracias, espero que nos llevemos todos bien – _les dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que las doncellas pensaran en lo tierno que se veía-_

Después de presentarse a todos los empleados del lugar, la parejita caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que les correspondía

_arboles de cerezo _-dijo Akashi al ver que en los ventanales que daban al jardín se podían ver varios de aquellos arboles_ -

_si son los favoritos de mamá por ello el viejo planto varios de ellos, son realmente hermosos cuando florecen- _le dijo con una sonrisa para después dar unos pasos más hasta llegar a la habitación-_

_Taiga que haces- _le decía al ver que su esposo lo tomaba entre sus brazos al estilo princesa-_

_pues llevarte a descansar, sé que estás cansado así que estaremos todo el día descansando- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras llegaba a la cama, con cuidado lo recostó para después arreglar los cojines para que estuviera cómodo y finalmente lo tapo con una manta de color rojo-_

_es cierto que quiero descansar pero quiero que estés a mi lado ya que no puedo dormir sin que estés a mi lado abrazándome- _le decía tiernamente haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara-_

_eres demasiado, esa ternura debe de ser un pecado _-pensó mientras obedecía la petición de su esposo. Se recostó al otro lado mientras que Akashi se acercaba para recostarse en el pecho del tigre_ \- realmente estas muy mimado Sei- _le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello-_

_tú me tienes así Taiga, tu dijiste que me mimarías- _le respondió acercándose más al cuerpo del tigre-_

_pues no me arrepiento de mi decisión ehhh ya se quedó dormido,bueno realmente debe estar cansado aunque últimamente se cansa más rápido y duerme un poco de mas _-susurraba mientras observaba al emperador_ -me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta que está un poquito gordito jejeje mas que seguro que se abra dado cuenta de ello- _decía bajito entre risas tocando con cuidado el estómago del emperador mientras lo observaba hasta que el sueño lo venció_

Después de aquello sus días en su nuevo hogar se volvieron un poco agitados para ambos, nuestro querido tigre se iba a la empresa para ver varias cosas además de realizar videos llamadas al edificio que estaba en Japón comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Nuestro querido León iba en reunión y reunión cerrando grandes contratos los cuales beneficiarían bastante a la empresa que pronto heredaría. Con todo esto ya habían pasado 2 semanas realizando aquello, dos semanas que tenían preocupado al emperador pues aunque su esposo no le digiera nada al respecto había notado hace tiempo que estaba engordando cosa que le preocupaba pues no entendía la razón de ello.

_mmm…Sei- _decía una voz adormitada mientras que con sus manos tanteaban la cama buscando a su esposo, al no encontrarlo lentamente abrió los ojos observando a su alrededor encontrándose con la puerta del baño abierta pero lo más extraño es que no se sentía ningún ruido proveniente de este así que algo preocupado se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al lugar_ -SEIJURO _-grito mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su esposo el cual se encontraba desmayado en el suelo_ -Sei respóndeme, Sei despierta de una vez me estas asustando…me estas asustando demasiado cariño – _le decía desesperado pues no sabía lo que pasaba-_

_mmm….Taiga- _dijo mientras lentamente abría los ojos encontrándose con aquellos ojos rojos los cuales lo miraban con preocupación_ \- que paso

_al parecer te desmayaste- _le decía acariciando su mejilla_ \- me tenías preocupado, sabes el susto que me di cuando te vi tirado en el baño- _le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente pero sin lastimarlo-_

_lo siento Taiga pero no sé qué me paso, recuerdo que me sentía mal por eso me levante y al llegar al baño todo se me daba vueltas

_bien- _mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos-_ nos iremos al hospital necesito que te revisen para ver si tienes algo ya que no es normal que te suceden estas cosas- _mientras comenzaba a caminar_ _por los pasillo haciendo que las doncellas lo miraran con duda y ternura_ -Natsuki puedes cambiar mis reunidos para para otro día- _le dijo al ver la peli rosada-_

_claro Taiga-sama en unos minutos estará arreglado su nuevo horario, le pasa algo a Seijuro-sama

_si iremos al hospital ya que no se encuentra bien

_Taiga ya me siento mejor no es necesario que hagamos esto- _le decía avergonzado de seguir de esa forma-_

_iremos Sei por ello no quiero nada de peros- _le respondió_ -

_Taiga-sama en la entrada se encuentra el vehículo esperándolo _-le dijo Natsuki la cual había aprovechado de llamar mientras Akashi le protestaba-_

_gracias- _le dijo mientras caminaba a paso apurado hasta el vehículo el cual al estar ambos adentro partió rumbo al hospital_ -

Al llegar nuestro tigre se bajó del vehículo y tomo al emperador en sus brazos llevándolo dentro del hospital. El pobre león tenía sus mejillas rojas pues todas las personas lo quedaban mirando, gracias al cielo que lo atendieron rápido, el tigre le explico los síntomas a la doctora mientras esta asentía y comenzaba con los exámenes.

Después de 10 minutos la doctora tenía su veredicto

_bueno primero que todo quiero que ambos estén tranquilos cuando de la noticia _-dijo la doctora mirando la pareja-_

_paso algo, que tiene Sei

_pues….felicidades chicos serán padres- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_espere…padres….quiere decir que estoy embarazado pero como _-le decía Akashi el cual se encontraba bastante confundido y sorprendido al igual que el tigre-_

_mmm supongo que en Japón a pesar que ahora se pueden casar aún no han hablado sobre los donceles- _dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión de ambo_ s-los donceles son hombres que su cuerpo ha desarrollado cierto órgano femenino el cual es capaz de crear una hermosa vida, y eso es lo que tienes pequeño una hermosa vida de solo 4 meses

_seremos padres….por dios seremos padres Sei- _le decía con una sonrisa llena de felicidad mientras abrazaba todo emocionado a su esposo-_

_Taiga estas feliz- _le pregunto pues aun no salía de la impresión que le causo la noticia-_

_claro que estoy feliz Sei, un bebe…un hermoso bebe que es nuestro, sabes lo feliz que me encuentro por esta noticia, las pequeñas emperadoras serán hermosas-

_las?, Taiga ni siquiera sabemos si son dos ni que es lo que son- _le decía con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que la doctora miraba con ternura aquella escena-_

_quieren saber cómo esta él bebe y que será-l _es pregunto haciendo que ambos asintieran-_ entonces vengan- _mientras se colocaba de pie seguido de la parejita para entrar a una habitación. La doctora le indico que se recostara en la silla, cosa que algo nervioso el emperador hizo mientras que el tigre se colocó a su lado para darle apoyo-_ pequeño te aplicare gel el cual esta frio por ello no te asustes está bien- _mientras Akashi asentía mientras que la doctora le subía la polera y aplico el gel haciendo que el emperador soltara una pequeña molestia al sentir el frio liquido-_

_todo saldrá bien Sei- _le susurraba en el oído mientras tomaba su mano-_

_veamos que sorpresas tendremos- _mientras pasaba el aparato en el estómago del emperador_ -ohhh esto es interesante saben, pues al parecer tu esposo acertó pequeño- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras en la pantalla se veían dos pequeños individuos los cuales se movían un poco-_

_Taiga esto es la realidad _-le dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla_ -

_si Sei es una hermosa realidad- _le respondió con una sonrisa-_

_ciertamente acertaste completamente son una lindas pequeñas- _les dijo mientras apretaba algo el cual hizo que ambos escucharan los latidos de aquellos pequeños corazones haciendo que el tigre sintiera un nudo en la garganta de la emoción_

_Sei- _le dijo con algo de dificultad por las emociones encontradas-_ gracias cariño me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo por segunda vez-

_y cuál fue la primera- _le pregunto viendo como los ojos del tigre se cristalizaban cosa que no pudo evitar sonreír-_

_cuando te casaste conmigo Sei- _le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso el cual correspondió al instante el emperador transmitiendo toda la emoción y felicidad que sentían en esos momentos-_


	21. Chapter 21

Después de aquella maravillosa noticia además de las recomendaciones de la doctora de los cuidados que debía de tener de ahora en adelante el emperador pues no era tan fácil un embarazo de gemelos por lo que debía de procurar descansar y no pasar malos ratos también de fijar la siguiente visita, nuestra querida pareja se despidió de la doctora para dirigirse a su hogar, que al llegar se encontraban todos los sirvientes preocupados pero al enterarse de la noticia saltaban de la alegría al saber de las pequeñas vidas que pronto aparecerían y jugarían por toda la casa.

Una semana había pasado de la noticia y como si aquellas pequeñas princesas esperaban que anunciaran su llegada el vientre de Akashi creció de la noche a la mañana mostrando a todo su esplendor su actual estado, haciendo que por recomendación del tigre se quedara en casa mientras él se encargaba de las reuniones que el emperador tenia a cargo, pues nuestro querido tigre se había vuelto muy protector respecto a su esposo cosa que no le molestaba sino todo lo contrario amaba la preocupación de su esposo y de cómo se esforzaba para estar toda la tarde a su lado mientras lo mimaba y lo consentía en cada antojo que le daba

_estás listo Sei- _le pregunto mientras veía de cómo se conectaba el video llamada-_

_claro Taiga ellos deben de saber ya que están en todos su derecho- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba que en la pantalla aparecía su suegro y su padre-_

_Taiga que pasa

_bueno yo…digo nosotros queremos darle una noticia a ambos- _dijo el tigre algo nervioso-_

_Taiga, Seijuro pasa algo – _dijo el padre de Akashi-_

_no nos pasa nada padre, solo que hace poco nos enteramos de algo sorprendente

_vamos chicos díganlo de una vez que me tienen nervioso- _dijo Ryu-_

_bueno serán abuelos, Sei esta embarazado, tiene 4 meses con casi dos semanas _-dijo el tigre viendo la cara de sorprendidos de ambos padres-_

_Taiga espero que esto no sea una broma porque te juro que iré hasta allá solo para golpearte- _le dijo_ –

_viejo sabes que no bromearía con aquellas cosas- _le respondió-_

_Seijuro es verdad- _le pregunto-_

_si padre hace unos días atrás me desmaye y Taiga me llevo al hospital y ahí nos dieron la noticia que seriamos padres

_y porque no nos dijeron antes- _dijeron ambos padres con un puchero sorprendiendo al tigre y al león_ \- y ya saben que es

_bueno si pues son niñas- _dijo el tigre_

_espera son- _dijo soichiro-_

_si, son gemelas- _respondió el emperador-_

_oíste Soichiro seremos abuelos de dos princesas _-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa todo emocionado-_

_felicidades hijos realmente son grandes noticias- _les dijo Soichiro con una sonrisa la cual los chicos les devolvió-_

Así los padres estuvieron hablando con los chicos sobre los cuidados y precauciones que debían tener hasta que vieron que el emperador se había quedado dormido en el hombro del tigre. Ambos padres se despidieron para luego cortar la video llamada para que así el tigre tomara entre sus brazos a su esposo para llevarlo a la habitación

 **Al día siguiente**

El tigre se despertó muy a su pesar pues era su día libre y quería seguir durmiendo al lado de su esposo pero varios ruidos hacían que no ocurriera aquello. Miro a su lado dándose cuenta que su esposo le pasaba lo mismo

_que será aquello- _preguntaba Akashi medio dormido mientras el tigre miraba la hora dándose cuenta que eran las 10 de la mañana_ \- Taiga ellas tienen hambre, mucha hambre y quieren frutillas con crema, mucha crema y salsa de chocolate- _le dijo haciendo que el tigre soltara una pequeña risita pues su querido emperador y sus pequeñas siempre les daba antojo de cosas dulces, en algunos casos demasiados dulces diría el-_

_mm así que quieren frutillas- _dijo mientras pasaba la mano con suavidad en el abultado vientre del emperador sintiendo como ellas golpeaban en donde tenía su mano en señal de afirmación_ -está bien pero primero su papi y yo debemos darnos un baño y vestirnos- _le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para luego llevar en sus brazos al emperador como lo hacía todas las mañanas-_

Unos minutos ya se encontraban vestidos. Akashi andaba con un suéter del tigre pues su ropa ya no le quedaba así que la mayoría de las veces se colocaba la ropa del tigre por lo menos la parte de arriba ya que le encantaba andar con aquella ropa pues el olor y la calidez que transmitían hacían que se sintiera a gusto y cómodo-

_a pesar que andas con mi ropa se ve claramente el embarazo- _le dijo con una sonrisa para luego besarlo-_

_lo sé pero no es tan malo, me gusta sentirlas además las frutillas Taiga- _le decía con un puchero_ -

_lo sé, ven vamos para darte las frutillas y ver qué es lo que provoca aquel ruido- _le menciono mientras ambos salían de la habitación-_

Ya cuando llegaron a la sala de estar ambos se detuvieron al ver las miles de cajas y bolsas en el lugar además de ver a varias doncellas entrando aún más cosas, el tigre iba a preguntar qué es lo que pasaba pero se detuvo al ver dos adultos muy conocidos para él, ambos con un conejo blanco de peluche en sus brazos

_viejo, Soichiro-san como…porque

_crees que nos perderíamos el nacimiento de nuestras nietas Taiga- _respondieron ambos dejando los conejos en el sillón para luego ir en donde estaba Akashi-_

_wauuu estas redondito-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa llena de felicidad para luego felicitarlo y abrazarlo cosa que después hizo lo mismo el padre de Akashi-

_viejo no me digas que todo esto es…

_si es lo que piensas pues no podíamos venir con las manos vacías cierto Soichiro- _le dijo mientras este asentía haciendo que tanto Akashi como Kagami les cayera una gotita al estilo anime pues aquello era demasiado ya que la sala estaba casi llena con todo lo que sus padres habían traído-_

_ahhh cierto aún nos queda algo mas- _dijo Soichiro mientas salía del lugar para volver con una caja la cual abrió dejando ver a dos grandes y redondos gatos-_

_viejo están mas guatonas que cuando te las deje, no te dije que no le dieras tanta comida

_pues que quieres que hiciera si siempre que les iba a reducir la comida me miraban como si en cualquier momento se lanzarían a atacarme si llegara a hacer algo como eso

_Taiga quiero mis frutillas con crema ahora- _le decía el emperador mientras el tigre asentía para luego dirigirse a la cocina-_

_así que ya comenzaste con tus antojos _-le dijo su padre mientras los tres se acomodaban en los sillones restantes-_

_al parecer a ellas le gusta bastante las cosas dulces- _le respondió con una sonrisa-_

_realmente me alegro Seijuro, te vez más feliz que la última vez que te vi

_supongo que todo es gracias a Taiga

_aquí tienes Sei- _le dijo mientras le entregaba un gran plato con lo que había pedido-_

_Taiga,Taiga mímame- _le decía mientras el tigre sonreía para luego sentarse en el sillón para atraer a su esposo para que quedara entre sus piernas para comenzar a darle de comer-_

_al parecer también están las hormonas- _dijo Ryu con una sonrisa mientras recordaba los tiempos en que su difunta esposa se encontraba embarazada del tigre_ -

Después de aquello los chicos comenzaron a ver lo que había traído sus padres, maravillándose de los lindos y tiernos conjuntos, los cuales llevarían a la habitación que en conjunto prepararon para la llegada de sus princesas

_y ya tienen los nombres de nuestras nietas- _pregunto Soichiro-_

_pues aun no- _respondió Akashi el cual se encontraba ahora abrazado del tigre_ -

_si es así que les parece si decimos los nombres que nos gustan y las pequeñas elegirán el que les guste- _propuso Ryu haciendo que todos aceptaran_ -empezare yo, que tal Chizuru y Hotaru

_al parecer no les gustaron- _dijo el emperador al ver que las pequeñas no se movieron-_

_mi turno que tal Natsumi y Mitsuki- _dijo Soichiro pero al igual que el padre del tigre las pequeñas no se movían-_

_bueno sabes Sei desde que supe que eran nuestras princesas, dos nombres han estado en mi mente, uno de ellos es Mei y el otro es…

_Miu no es así- _completo el emperador haciendo que el tigre asintiera con una sonrisa mientras las pequeñas se movían a gusto-_ al parecer a ellas les gusto los nombres Taiga

_no están mal, ambos representan la belleza _-dijo Soichiro (mei=belleza, Miu=bella lluvia)_

_nuestras nietas serán hermosas- _agrego Ryu_

_ya no aguanto las ganas de conocerlas mis princesas Mei, Miu- _susurra el tigre mientras tocaba el vientre del emperador_

_solo unos cuantos meses y seremos padres Taiga- _le susurro mientras colocaba su mano en su vientre aun asombrado de que dos pequeñas vidas estén creciendo en su interior_


	22. Chapter 22

Los días se convirtieron en meses, meses que el abultado vientre de Akashi iba creciendo y creciendo haciendo que todas las personas que servían en la casa mostraran una sonrisa llena de felicidad a la espera de las herederas del imperio Akashi y la corporación Kagami pues nadie podía aguantar las ganas de poder conocer aquellas criaturitas.

Tanto el padre de Kagami y el de Akashi se quedaron junto al emperador además de distribuirse junto al tigre las reuniones y demás trabajos para que Kagami tuviera más tiempo junto con su esposo. El emperador estaba más que feliz al saber que su padre había dejado la compañía a manos del directorio solo para estar a su lado y el tiempo que fuera necesario. Aquello aun pensaba que era un sueño pues su padre había cambiado bastante cosa que realmente lo hacía feliz pues sentía que ahora realmente eran una familia.

En aquella casa todos estaban pendientes de Akashi en cualquier cosa que necesitara, aunque los antojos siempre se encargaba el tigre pues al emperador le encantaba la cocina de su esposo y al parecer a sus pequeñas igual ya que si probaba algo hecho por alguien más le quedaba el antojo hasta que el tigre se lo preparaba y lo mimaba cosa que eso ultimo no se le quitaba ya que necesitaba al tigre a su lado pues con ello lograba tranquilizarse y poder dormir tranquilamente, referente a nuestro tigre este es bastante famoso no por ser un gran empresario sino como jugador pues desde que había comenzado a jugar con el equipo que estaba no habían perdido ni una sola vez provocando que la prensa estuviera al pendiente de dicho equipo.

_sabía que te encontraría aquí- _menciono Kagami al ver a su esposo en aquella habitación de paredes rosadas, con un dibujo de un árbol de cerezo cuyos pétalos de un tono rosado un poco más oscuro parecieran que danzaban en la pared, dos cunas blancas al igual que los muebles, varios peluches y para finalizar un gran ventanal que daba justo en donde estaban sus padres los cuales al parecer estaban fabricando unos columpios para colocarlos en los arboles de cerezo_ -

_pues ya sabes que no queda mucho Taiga- _le respondió mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre-_

_el tiempo sí que paso volando no crees, aun no puedo creer que dentro de dos semanas más veremos a nuestras pequeñas- _le dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo que el emperador sonriera de la misma manera-_

_tienes razón, sabes Taiga siento algo de miedo-l _e confeso mientras lo observaba-_

_tranquilo todo estará bien yo estaré siempre a tu lado _-le respondió mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente_ \- nunca te dejare solo Sei

_gracias Taiga _-mientras correspondía el abrazo bueno lo que podía por su gran pancita_ \- sabes me entere que Takao está estudiando para ser enfermero

_así que eligió aquello para estar al lado de Midorima, más que seguro Midorima debe de estar gritando y molestando para ocultar su amor y nerviosismo como siempre lo hace

_no lo dudes Taiga, pero en el fondo Shintaro debe de estar sumamente feliz- _le menciono-_

_al igual que los demás- _le menciono pues a pesar del tiempo se mantenían en contacto con sus amigos eso si ocultando el embarazo del emperador pues ambos querían ver la cara de sus amigos al enterarse de ello que con solo pensar no podían evitar soltar varias risitas con solo imaginarse las reacciones que tendrían_ -pero me pregunto quién será el siguiente en casarse

_será Atsushi- _le menciono el emperador-_

_mmm si tú lo dices tendremos que prepararnos entonces- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios_ \- ya tienes el bolso listo- _menciono al ver un bolsito de color rosado con detalles en café-_

_siempre hay que estar preparados Taiga- _le dijo para luego hacer una mueca de dolor-_

_Sei te encuentras bien- _le pregunto bastante preocupado-_

_si pero al parecer ellas ya nos quieren conocer- _le dijo mientras volvía a sentir aquel dolor-_

_espera pero si aun faltan dos semanas- _le menciono-_

_pues al parecer a ellas no les interesa aquello- _le respondió mientras intentaba relajarse pues no quería que le entraran los miedos-_

_tranquilo Sei estoy contigo- _le dijo mientras tomaba el bolsito para luego tomar a su esposo al estilo princesa para comenzar a caminar al jardín pues aquello era el mejor atajo para llegar lo más antes al vehículo-_

_Taiga pasa algo malo- _preguntaron ambos padres al ver al tigre con paso apurado con el emperador en sus brazos-_

_pues Mei y Miu ya nos quieren conocer _-le respondió haciendo que ambos padres se quedaran un momentos quietos como procesando al información para luego comenzar a caminar junto al tigre al vehículo-_

En el trayecto les avisaron a una de las doncellas lo que estaba ocurriendo para que les avisara a los demás haciendo que esta asintiera. Ya cuando llegaron al vehículo todos entraron quedando el tigre atrás con el emperador el cual respiraba pausadamente para luego apretar la mano del tigre cuando sentía una contracción. El viaje al hospital fue el más corto de sus vidas pues aun no procesaban de como lo había hecho Ryu para llegar en tan poco tiempo pero aquello no importaba en ese momento. Los tres con el emperador en los brazos del tigre entraron al hospital siendo recibidos de inmediato por la doctora que siempre atendía al emperador, esta le indico una sala para que recostaran al emperador

_al parecer están ansiosas de salir- _dijo la doctora mientras preparaba la inyección_ \- pequeño sé que en este momento debe de ser bastante molesto aquellas contracciones y lo único que quieres es que se terminen de una vez por ello te colocare una inyección para luego irnos a pabellón por eso necesito que te quedes bien tranquilo y no te muevas- _le indico mientras el tigre ayudaba a Akashi a sentarse al borde de la camilla para luego subir la polera que este llevaba-_

_Sei mírame- _dijo el tigre asiendo que el emperador lo mirada_ -todo estará bien cariño ya lo veras, solo aguanta un poco más y después estaremos con nuestras pequeñas _-le decía mientras le daba un abrazo, le acariciaba los cabellos de su esposo y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello para que se tranquilizara pues sabía que el emperador se había puesto nervioso además de tener un poco de miedo. La doctora no puedo evitar sonreír al ver aquello-_

_listo pequeño cuando haga efecto te vendrán a buscar y unos minutos más estarás disfrutando a tus pequeñas- _le dijo la doctora mientras el emperador aun en los brazos del tigre asentía-_

_me hubiera gustado que Emi fuera así aun no entiendo de donde saco tantas fuerzas para darme aquel golpe en el estómago el cual me dejo sin aliento- _menciono Ryu-_

_yo tuve que esquivar unas tijeras que aún me pregunto de donde las habrá sacado- _le menciono Soichiro recordando a su esposa con aquellas contracciones-_

_no te vayas a ir Taiga _-le advirtió Akashi aun sintiendo las pequeñas caricias que lo tranquilizaban-_

_no lo hare Sei- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras sentía como alguien entraba-_

_ya llegó la hora _-dijo Ryu al ver a la enfermera la cual le pregunto algunas cosas al emperador el cual asintió haciendo que la enfermera sonriera y llevara al emperador junto con el tigre al pabellón, cuyo recorrido el tigre nunca soltó la mano de su esposo-_

Los minutos pasaban y no tenían noticias de lo que estaba ocurriendo cosa que hacía que ambos padres comenzaran a colocarse más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban. cuando estaban dispuesto a entrar al lugar las puertas se abrieron mostrando al emperador recostado en la camilla mientras que a su lado estaba el tigre que aun tenia tomada la mano a su esposo, ambos tenían una sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos demostraban que habían soltado algunas lágrimas cosa que ambos padres sabían que era por la emoción que aquello llevaba pues ellos habían tenido las mismas reacciones cuando sus hijos habían nacido

_todo salió bien cierto _-preguntaron-_

_si son hermosas- _dijo el tigre aun emocionado con aquella experiencia mientras que el emperador mostraba una sonrisa aún más hermosa de la que ya tenía-_

_las llevaremos cuando hayamos instalado al pequeño en su habitación- _dijo la doctora con una sonrisa mientras los padres asentían y seguían a la enfermera que llevaba la camilla hasta llegar a la habitación asignada. Acomodaron al emperador en la cama para luego salir_

_Sei déjame decirte una vez más te amo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y gracias por darme esta enorme felicidad, gracias por estar en mi vida _-le decía mientras algunas lágrimas de emoción recorrían por sus mejillas-_

_Taiga te amo- _le decía con una sonrisa mientras el tigre se acercaba y le daba un dulce beso demostrando todas las emociones que en ese momento sentía_ \- gracias por darle luz a mi vida Taiga- _le dijo una vez que habían terminado el beso con una sonrisa llena cariño y profundo amor-_

_hola a todos aquí les traigo a unas pequeñas que desean conocerlos- _dijo la doctora mientras dos enfermeras traían dos cunitas las cuales tomaron a las pequeñas para pasarles una a Akashi y la otra al tigre para luego despedirse. Ambos padres se acercaron al ver a las pequeñas cosa que no pudieron evitar emocionarse al ver a las pequeñas criaturitas con el mismo color de piel que el emperador, su cabello el cual se lograba ver gracias algunos mechones se escapaban de sus gorritos eran igual al cabello del tigre y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ambas abrieron lentamente sus ojitos mostrando aquel color tan característico, color que era exactamente igual a los ojos de Akashi-_

_realmente son hermosas- _dijeron Ryu y Soichiro con una sonrisa_ \- bienvenidas a este mundo Mei, Miu- _dijeron mientras les caía unas lágrimas de la felicidad al ver que las pequeñas mostraban una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar sus nombres mientras que Kagami y Akashi tenían una radiante sonrisa en sus rostros-_


	23. Chapter 23

Por los pasillos de la casa 3 doncellas corrían intentando alcanzar a ciertas personitas que iban delante de ellas-

_Mei-sama, Miu-sama por favor deténganse- _decían las doncellas mientras unas pequeñas de alrededor de tres años seguían corriendo soltando varias risas de diversión-_

_ahí van de nuevo- _dijo Ryu con una sonrisa mientras Shoichiro asentía pues a con el pasar del tiempo aquella casa siempre era bastante bulliciosa ya que las pequeñas siempre les hacia la tarea difícil a las doncellas-_

_Mei, Miu si no se detienen no llegaremos para ver el partido de Taiga- _dijo Akashi haciendo que ambas se detuvieran al instante-_

_mami- _dijeron ambas mientras iban en dirección al emperador para abrazarlo-_

_vayan a cambiarse para irnos, si Taiga no nos ve se pondrá muy triste y ustedes no quieren que eso ocurra cierto _-le dijo mientras las pequeñas negaban con la cabeza para luego irse junto a las doncellas las cuales le agradecían al emperador_ -

_realmente son algo difíciles de tratar- _dijo Shoichiro con una sonrisa pues los únicos que paraban a las pequeñas eran sus padres pues los demás era bastante difícil que lo lograran_ -

_bueno heredaron varias partes de Taiga _-respondió Akashi pensando en los años que habían pasado y lo complicado que fue al criar a sus pequeñas al ser padres primerizos pero aquello fue una linda experiencia pues el tigre siempre estaba a su lado para apoyarlo y ayudarlo además estaban sus padres los cuales le daban bastante consejos y malcriaban a sus hijas-_

_Mami ya estamos listas- _dijeron ambas con un lindo vestido café con diseños en color rosado, su cabello rojo el cual ya les llegaba más abajo de los hombros iba peinado hacia el lado con un horquilla en forma de flor la cual le venían a la perfección-_

_bien nos vamos entonces- _dijo mientras ambas pequeñas tomaban la mano al emperador para salir del lugar dirigiéndose al lugar en donde se realizaría la final del campeonato en donde participaba el tigre-_

Ya cuando llegaron se ubicaron viendo que el partido estaba por comenzar haciendo que las pequeñas comenzaran a gritar animando a su padre el cual no podía evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa en todo el partido

Las pequeñas no podían evitar emocionarse al ver las jugadas de su padre pues a pesar de saber que tanto su padre como su mami estaban bastante ocupados ya que ellas sabían que ambos padres eran dueños de las empresas de sus abuelos siempre pasaban el tiempo con ellas haciendo que nunca se sintieran solas por ello amaban bastante a sus padres y pobre el que intentara hacer algún movimientos con ellos pues se arriesgaban a que un par de tijeras los atravesaran y si habían heredado aquella parte del emperador haciendo que ambas mostraran aquella parte algunas veces cosa que el tigre no podía evitar sonreír recordando la primera vez que conoció a su esposo.

Akashi mostraba una linda sonrisa mientras observaba como su esposo jugaba, realmente los años le asentaban de maravilla aunque gracias a eso había varias personas que tenían en la mira al tigre pues un jugador famoso de 22 años no se encontraba en ninguna parte pero para lastima de ellas aquel hermoso y sexy tigre ya tenía dueño y él lo hacía notar bastante para alejar a todas las pestes y bueno la que era más valiente se arriesgaba a que tuviera tres tijeras atravesadas en su cuerpo, ya que sus hijas al igual que el protegían lo que era suyo

El partido termino dando como resultado que el equipo del tigre ganara por mucho, siendo los nuevos ganadores de ese campeonato. En el lugar se podía escuchar los gritos de las personas alabando al equipo mientras le entregaban la copa al equipo

_Papi fue increíble- _dijeron las pequeñas una vez que su padre por fin llego en donde estaban ellos-_

_gracias mis angelitos- _les dijo tomándolas entre sus brazos-_

_felicidades Taiga- _menciono Akashi con una sonrisa mientras el tigre bajaba a sus pequeñas las cuales entendieron el mensaje para luego girar dándole la espalda al emperador_ -

_gracias Sei- _mientras lo tomaba por la cintura y le daba un apasional beso dando por entendido que aquel hermoso pelirrojo era suyo y solamente suyo pues al igual que el tigre el emperador le había favorecido la edad haciendo que varios hombres lo miraran como comiéndoselo con aquella asquerosa mirada que el tigre hacia que estos miraran para otro lado y bueno si no estaba él siempre contaba con sus princesas para alejar a las pestes_ -volvamos a casa- _le dijo con su frente pegada con la contraria mientras sus pequeñas sonreían-_

_si es así debemos irnos para no retrasarnos ya que el vuelo sale dentro de 4 horas _-menciono Akashi-_

_por fin conoceremos a los amigos de papi y mami- _dijeron las pequeñas bastante emocionadas_ _mientras se dirigían al vehículo pues ninguna de_ _ellas los conocía ya que cuando sus padres tuvieron que viajar para el matrimonio del hermano de su padre, ellas solo tenían un año por lo que no pudieron acompañarlos_

_claro que los conocerán- _dijo el tigre con una sonrisa al igual que el emperador al imaginarse la cara sus amigos-_

Ya cuando llegaron a su hogar decidieron comer una pequeña cosa hecha por el tigre para luego las pequeñas le pidieran al tigre que tocara el piano( el tigre aún tiene algunas sorpresas escondidas xD) y que el emperador tocara el violín pues ambas amaban escucharlos tocar por eso ambas practicaban tanto el violín como el piano pues la primera vez que escucharon a sus padres tocar una linda melodía se enamoraron de ello.

Con el pedido listo nuestra querida familia tomo sus maletas para dirigirse al aeropuerto pues viajarían de noche para llegar a primera hora a Japón ya que nuestro querido tigre tenía una conferencia que realizar la cual sería una pequeña sorpresita para varias personas

_Mei, Miu descansen ya que será un largo viaje- _le dijo el tigre mientras asentía y se acomodaban abrazando un peluche de tigre y de león el cual el tigre lo tenía Mei y el león Miu-_

_lo que pasara luego será bastante divertido- _dijo el tigre-_

_demasiado- _dijo el emperador acomodándose en el hombro del tigre mientras este pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su esposo_ -espero que enfoquen sus caras

_cuando se entregó las invitaciones me entere que Momoi intento investigar sobre la corporación y el dueño que patrocinara dicho evento cosa que no logro solo le deje saber que era una corporación famosa y que el dueño estaba casado- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_más que seguro que los demás sabrán aquella información bueno solo faltaran unas horas más para que sepan aquella identidad del misterioso patrocinador- _le dijo mientras el tigre se acercaba al rostro del emperador dándole un dulce y tierno beso para luego darse mimos como siempre lo hacían esperando tranquilamente su llegada a Japón-_

 **Mientras en cierto lugar**

Cierto grupito bastante conocido se encontraba reunido mientras observaba como la gente iba entrando al lugar que indicaban las entradas que tenían en sus manos. Varios no entendían porque los habían invitado a la inauguración de aquel evento

_no creen que esto es bastante raro- _dijo Hyuuga mientras observaba a todos los miembros de Seirin, a los de la Kiseki los cuales iban acompañados con su respectiva pareja_ -

_todos pensamos lo mismo pero qué más da si nos invitaron hay que aprovechar no crees _-dijo Riko mientras los chicos asentían para luego dirigirse a la entrada para mostrar sus invitaciones, al cuales enseguida le mostraron una mesa lo bastante grande para que estuvieran todos ahí sentados-_

Los chicos se sentían algo nerviosos pues podían observar a miles de periodistas en el lugar además de varias personas bastante conocidas tanto en el espectáculo como en el mundo de los negocios bueno no era como si ellos no destacaran teniendo Kise el cual seguía como modelo, a Aomine el cual era un famoso jugador de basket, a riko que era bastante conocida como entrenadora, a Midorima que había salido en varias revistas de medicina y a Murasakibara por su famoso restaurant, pero aun así aquello les colocaba nervioso pues ya no aguantaban las ganas que aquello comenzará de una vez para conocer aquella persona que había enviado las invitaciones

_Aomine-kun te encuentras bien- _le pregunto Kuroko-_

_estoy bien Tetsu no te preocupes- _le dijo dándole un beso en la frente-_

_ahh como sale la miel y las flores- _dijo Kise-_

_tienes razón Ki-chan ya veo que salen corazones volando- _agrego Takao haciendo que fueran callados por sus respectivas parejas ya que al parecer la inauguración del evento iba a empezar_ -

_buenas tardes a todos sean bienvenidos a la inauguración de este evento- _dijo un hombre haciendo que todos aplaudieran-_

_ehhh no me digas que él es el patrocinador- _dijo Takao siendo callado por Midorima mientras los demás se sentían algo decepcionados al ver aquella persona-_

_pero esto no puede empezar sin antes nuestro patrocinador nos de unas palabras

_al parecer no es el patrocinador- _dijeron varios al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre_ -

_bueno démosle la bienvenida al dueño de las corporaciones K- _dijo el hombre mientras todos aplaudían escuchando los pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al escenario-_

En el escenario se podía observar a un atractivo hombre con un traje negro a la medida, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra con unos puntitos grises, su cabello iba peinado hacia el lado dándole un toque malditamente seductor y sexy con aquel conjunto provocando que las mujeres que se encontraban ahí no pudieran evitar suspirar y que se sonrojaran pues aquel hombre desprendía sensualidad con ese caminar lento

_buenas tardes a todos los presentes, es un agrado ver y contar con su asistencia en este día- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba como sus amigos estaban en shock, bueno todos menos Himuro el cual sabía que al escuchar el nombre de la empresa no se sorprendería pero eso no evitaba que soltara una pequeña risita internamente al ver sus caras_ \- sé que muchos me conocen como jugador de basket o puede que alguno no me conozca, para ellos me presento mi nombre es Kagami Taiga jugador de la liga de Estados Unidos y dueño de las corporaciones K. lo menciono nuevamente es un agrado contar con su presencia en la inauguración de este evento, por ello espero que disfruten de esta velada

_PERO QUE DIABLOS- _gritaron los chicos una vez que reaccionaron haciendo que todos los miraran y que el tigre soltara varias risas pues tenía que contenerse sino estallaría en carcajadas en plena inauguración-_

_mami ganaste- _dijeron las pequeñas riendo bastante al ver las caras al igual que el emperador pues eso era bastante gracioso lo bueno es que se encontraban en las escaleras del escenario los cuales gracias a las cortinas que cubrían aquel lugar para que no se vieran a los invitados podían reírse como quisieran sin que nadie los mirara_ -

_una pequeña sorpresa ya salió a la luz pero que pasara si se sale lo demás- _pensaba Akashi con una sonrisa de diversión dibujada en su rostro_


	24. Chapter 24

Nuestro tigre tuvo que parar de soltar pequeñas risitas para seguir con lo que tenía planeado

_antes de empezar me gustaría llamar a un invitado especial, aquella persona ha sido mi socio en varios proyectos además de ser mi pareja, por ello me gustaría presentar al dueño del imperio Akashi, Akashi Seijuro- _agrego el tigre mientras las personas aplaudían observando como el emperador caminaba elegantemente hasta llegar al lado del tigre_ -

_es un honor estar en este evento además de acompañar a Taiga en este proyecto- _dijo mientras observaba como sus princesas se movían-_

_Sei- _susurro acercándose al rostro del emperador-_ feliz aniversario cariño- _mientras le daba un beso en la frente para luego aceptar una entrevista de parte de los periodistas, al mismo tiempo que el evento se inauguraba, escuchándose así la música-_

_aun no me la creo- _dijo Aomine observando al tigre y al emperador-_

_creo que nadie se la cree- _menciono Takao observando el rostro de sus amigos para luego fijarse en su Shin-chan el cual ni pestañaba provocando que soltara unas risitas-_

_será mejor que nos acerquemos pues parece que ya termino la entrevista- _menciono Momoi al ver que los periodistas se iban alejando_

Con lo dicho los chicos se iban colocando de pie dispuesto a caminar en donde se encontraban ambos pelirrojos. Los primeros en dar unos pasos fueron Aomine y Midorima, cosa que al hacerlo sintieron que chocaron con algo-

_tengan más cuidado mocosas- _dijo Aomine al ver a dos pelirrojas de más o menos tres años-_

_deben fijarse por donde caminan nanodayo- _menciono Midorima observando que las pequeñas no subían la mirada-_

_a nosotras no nos hablas así Daiki, Shintaro- _dijeron al mismo tiempo viendo directamente a los nombrados provocando que estos palidecieran al tener que esquivar por milagro un par de tijeras que a saber dónde habían sacado aquellas niñas_ -

Los demás estaban mudos por lo visto, más el moreno y el peli verde al recordar a cierto capitán por la actitud de las pequeñas, cosa que hacían que los de la kiseki y más de algún otro le recorriera un escalofrió por toda su espalda

_ya lo hicieron nuevamente- _dijo cierta voz observando como Mei tenía una tijera verde y Miu una azul, fijándose más aun en aquel cierre que tenían sus peluches mostrando así varias tijeras de diversos colores, cuyas tijeras fueron un regalo de su querida madre-_

Las pequeñas al escuchar aquella voz cambiaron al instante su cara de emperadora mostrando una linda sonrisa mientras guardaban sus juguetes

_B…Bakagami las conoces- _pregunto Aomine calmando su corazón al igual que Midorima-_

_claro que las conozco- _le respondió tomando a ambas entre sus brazos-_

_nos tienes mucho que explicar Kagami- _dijo Riko-_

_cierto Kagami-kun, hay bastante cosas que no nos has dicho- _agrego Kuroko-_

_entonces que les parece hablar en otro lugar- _propuso Akashi el cual había llegado-_

_pero y el evento- _pregunto Kise-_

_de eso no hay que preocuparse Ryouta, les dije que ambos tenemos otras reuniones pendientes por lo que nos debemos retirar- _respondió haciendo que Taiga sonriera-_

_por eso te quiero Sei- _le dijo dándole un beso en la frente-_

_wahhhh mis ojos es mucha miel- _decía Kise y Takao siendo nuevamente callados por sus parejas-_

_que les parece si salimos, más que seguro ya hay alguien esperándonos- _dijo el tigre-_

_esperen-dijo Hyuuga _-haciendo que los pelirrojos se detuvieran-_

_no hemos dicho algo- _agrego Kiyoshi haciendo que los chicos los vieran confundidos-_

_bienvenidos- _mencionaron todos provocando que nuestra querida familia mostrara una sonrisa-_

Después de aquello los chicos salieron del lugar encontrándose varios autos y una Natsuki sonriendo, cosa que el tigre le devolvió pues aquella mujer sí que lograba cosas. Los chicos subieron a los respectivos autos, marchando así al hogar de nuestro tigre. Cosa que al llegar los chicos no pudieron evitar soltar un sonido de asombro al ver la casa

_eso fue trampa Shoichiro- _gritaba Ryu al ver que había perdido-_

_en los juegos y los negocios todo se vale- _le dijo con una sonrisa de victoria provocando que más de uno se quedara estático al ver aquella escena, pues varios conocían al padre del emperador el cual se veía como una persona estricta, por ello era como un impacto verlo con ese comportamiento-_

_desde que nos dejaron las empresas a nosotros, ellos son así- _dijo el tigre-_

_hasta se hacen pasar como turistas además por las noches les gusta ver anime- _agrego Akashi mientras ambos padres saludaban bastantes alegres para luego seguir con su juego y los chicos siguieran su camino hasta una gran sala en donde se acomodaron todos-_

Todos se encontraban en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el tarareo de las pequeñas las cuales jugaban con su peluche en las piernas del tigre, para luego sentir como algunas doncellas entraban con algunos aperitivos y jugos

_ya Kagami porque no nos dijiste que eras dueño de una empresa- _dijo Riko rompiendo aquel silencio-_

_yo si se los dije, cuando preguntaron les dije que sería dueño de una empresa pero nadie me creyó- _le respondió con un puchero que hacía que las pequeñas soltaran una risita y que los chicos recordaran aquello dándole la razón al tigre_

_Kagamin como es que no hay ninguna información sobre la corporación cuando investigue _-le pregunto-_

_te refieres cuando investigaste sobre quién era el dueño- _pregunto Kagami viendo el movimiento afirmativo de parte de Momoi-_

_porque Taiga no dejo que investigaras más, lo que lograste saber es lo que Taiga dejo que supieras, después todo esto era una sorpresa _-respondió el emperador haciendo que todos miraran al tigre-_

_sabes Bakagami hay algo que me tiene en duda, están bien que aquellas mocosas estén lejos de sus padres

_ahora que lo dice Aominecchi no creo que sea bueno que estén lejos, pues desde aquel evento han venido con Kagamicchi

_chicos no se han dado cuenta de algo al ver aquellas dos pequeñas- _menciono el tigre con una sonrisa-_

_que tienen el mismo carácter que Akashi- _dijo Takao-_

_que comparten los mismos gustos que Aka-chin- _menciono Murasakibara comiendo unas papitas-_

_Tatsuya ya se dio cuenta a lo que me refiero y creo que Kuroko también- _pensaba mientras escuchaba a sus amigos-_

_además de donde las conoces Kagamin pues parecen que te quieren bastante- _menciono haciendo que las pequeñas comenzaran a reírse por lo que escuchaban-_

_las conozco desde el momento que nacieron cierto Sei- _le dijo haciendo que varios se fijaran bien en las pequeñas-_

_espera ellas….son…tus hijas Bakagami- _dijo en voz alta Aomine, pues con toda la impresión no se había dado cuenta de los pequeños detalles que delataban las pequeñas-_

_estas en lo cierto Daiki- _dijeron ambas con el mismo tono que usaba Akashi-_

_mi nombre es Mei y ella es Miu y nuestros padres ya los conocen- _dijo Mei mostrando al igual que Miu una gran sonrisa como las que mostraba el tigre-_

_definitivamente son hijas de Kagami-kun y Akashi-kun _\- menciono Kuroko mientras los demás pensaban en como lo rápido que aquellas pequeñas cambiaban de carácter-_

_espera como…

_ de la misma manera en que Takao, Kuroko y Tatsuya están a punto de reventar Ahomine- _le dijo viendo los abultados vientres de los nombrados-_ antes que se me olvide _-dijo el tigre acercando su frente a la de su esposo_ \- como pensaba, tienes un poco de fiebre

_te diste cuenta Taiga _-le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_claro que me daría cuenta Sei, no por nada hemos estado 4 años juntos- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo acercaba más hacia el-_

_cierto, son crueles Kagamicchi, Akashicchi no nos invitaron a su matrimonio- _dijo dramáticamente Kise-_

_Kise-kun tiene razón Kagami-kun

_cuantos años llevan casados- _pregunto Kiyoshi-_

_hoy son 4 años- _menciono Kagami haciendo que algunos escupieran sus bebidas al escuchar aquello_ \- y si preguntan cómo, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado por nuestras familias cuando nosotros éramos pequeños, ambas familias eran bastante amigas por lo que se darán cuenta de nuestro padres. Nuestras madres hicieron la promesa antes de morir que yo con Sei nos casaríamos, solo me entere cuando mi padre vino a visitarme justo unos días después que Midorima me digiera que según Oha Asa algo cambiaría por completo mi vida y vaya que cambio

_Oha asa nunca se equivoca nanodayo

_ese mismo día nos reunimos con Taiga y su padre para hablar del compromiso, cosa que Taiga estaba completamente sorprendido cuando me vio

_no podía hacer nada nunca espere que fueras tu _-respondió al recordar aquello-_ desde ahí acordamos el compromiso pensando que el matrimonio seria dentro de unos años pero no fue así ya que después de organizar aquello, nuestros padres nos llevaron a la iglesia, donde nos hicieron cambiarnos ya que en ese mismo instante nos casaríamos

_estas diciendo que te encontraste con Akashi para estar comprometidos y al aceptar fueron a una iglesia para casarse ese mismo instante- _dijo Riko mientras ambos pelirrojos asentían-_

_entonces en el festival ya estaban casados- _pregunto Hyuuga-_

_si- _respondieron haciendo que todos vieran que todo ahora encajaba a la perfección, recordando los celos del tigre, el sonrojo del emperador, las extrañas miraditas. Los de la Kiseki entendían ahora él por qué encontraron a ambos en las aguas termales y sobre el castigo que les dio el emperador-_

_y si me pregunta sobre la empresa me hice dueño cuando cumplí 18 ya que era algo que le prometí a Natsuki cuando éramos pequeños-

_y que tiene que ver ella- _pregunto Riko-_

_pues bastante ya que soy la secretaria personal de Taiga-sama, esa era nuestra promesa yo le devolvía todo el favor que Kagami-sama y Taiga-sama hicieron por mi convirtiéndome en la mejor secretaria que Taiga-sama podría _tener-menciono la peli rosada_ \- Taiga-sama lo llaman desde Londres- _le menciono-_

_Mei, Miu pueden ir con su mami un momento mientras papi contesta la llamada- _les dijo mientras las pequeñas enseguida se lanzaban a los brazos del emperador_ - ** _bonjour_** _\- dijo el tigre mientras se alejaba_ _un poco-_

_Taiga sabe varios idiomas además del inglés _\- mencionó Akashi sabiendo lo que en ese momento las personas que tenían delante de él se encontraban pensando-_

_como es que Kagami puede hacer aquello si no demostraba aquello _-pregunto Hyuuga-_

_eso es porque Taiga-sama no lo demostraba

_entonces estas diciendo que Bakagami no es un idiota

_exacto _-respondió-_

_Taiga siempre ha sido como un genio, no necesitaba estudiar pues con una sola mirada a lo que veía podía resolverlo, en estados unidos siempre obtenía los primeros lugares- _agrego Himuro-_

_y porque aquí actuó como si fuera un idiota- _pregunto Aomine-_

_pues no quería resaltar, ya que por la popularidad de la familia de Taiga era bastante acosado además de correr algunos peligros al ser el único heredero de las corporaciones Kagami, también quería que ustedes no lo vieran como un heredero y se comportaran diferente con él, siempre ha querido que lo traten como cualquier persona y no que mostraran aquellas cínicas sonrisas

_pasa algo chicos- _pregunto el tigre una vez finalizada la llamada-_

_Kagami-kun nos hubieras dicho desde antes, nosotros nunca te trataríamos diferente al saber que eras igual que Akashi-kun

_Kagamicchi nosotros nunca cambiaríamos nuestra actitud

_esperen que….Ahh Tatsuya les dijo- _menciono sintiéndose un poco avergonzado-_

_papi salió bien- _preguntaron sus hijas-_

-claro princesas saben que papi nunca pierde- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_solo cuando juega conmigo- _agrego Aomine con una sonrisa arrogante_ -

_Kagamicchi debes de tener bastante personas detrás de ti ya que te has vuelvo muy guapo al pasar de los años- _menciono Kise, cosa que provoco que al instante 3 pares de ojos bi colores lo observaran fijamente-_

_gracias por el halago Kise pero veras no puedo estar contigo ya que soy un hombre felizmente casado y como ya viste tengo unas princesas y un esposo bastante celosos y posesivos así que si no quieres que tres pares de tijeras te atraviesen será mejor que no digas aquellas palabras- _menciono con una sonrisa divertida haciendo mientras observaba como el pobre de kise se escondía detrás de Kasamatsu-_

_y que les paso con los que si intentaron- _pregunto Himuro pues aquello lo inquietaba, los de la Kiseki ya tenían una idea de lo que había pasado-_

_ninguna de ellas pudieron tocar ni un pelo a papi ya que antes tuvieron que esquivar nuestros juguetes aunque algunas no tuvieron esa suerte _-dijeron las gemelas dándose los cinco_ -solo para que lo sepan papi es nuestro y de mami así que no se le acerquen con aquellas intenciones o verán lo que les pasara- _mencionaron con aquella sonrisa característica del emperador haciendo que varios temblaran, diciéndose así mismos que no harían enojar a ese par-_

Después de aquello conversaron de varias cosas colocando al día los chicos los cuales estaban contentos al ver que sus amigos no les criticaron o algo parecido por su pequeña sorpresa aunque las caras de estos nunca se le olvidaría, además estaban seguros que más tarde tendrían una foto de ello la cual la guardarían para el recuerdo.

Siguieron conversando hasta que se hizo tarde por lo que los chicos propusieron que se quedaran a dormir, cosa que alguno aceptaron y otros tuvieron que declinar la oferta ya que debían de trabajar

_pensaba que se lo tomarían mal- _dijo el tigre ya recostado en la cama, escuchando la tranquilidad de la casa-_

_pero aquello no paso- _le respondió su esposo mientras se montaba arriba del tigre- que te parece si celebramos nuestro aniversario Taiga-_

_sabes eso ya lo tenía en mente Sei- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras atrapaba el trasero de su esposo provocando que ambos miembros se rozaran, sacando así unos suspiros de parte de ambos-_ un día como este todo empezó, un día como este entraste a mi vida para no salir nunca, un día como este llegaste a alegrar mi vida- _le decía mientras lentamente se iba levantando hasta quedar frente al tigre_ \- un día como este no pude despegar mis ojos de ti

_un día como este me enamore de ti _-le dijo el emperador con una sonrisa para luego cerrar los ojos al sentir los cálidos labios del tigre, los cuales se movían lentamente-_

Sin romper el beso, el tigre lentamente iba abriendo los botones del pijama del emperador para comenzar a recorrer aquella deliciosa piel. Cuando sus manos iban bajando lentamente hacia los pantalones…

_Bakagami,Akashi Tetsu esta…/Kaga-chin, Aka-chin Muro-chin esta…- _dijeron dos personas las cuales abrieron la puerta de golpe-_

_Daiki, Atsushi espero que sea importante sino…- _dijo el emperador con una voz de ultratumba haciendo que los nombrados se dieran cuenta de las posiciones que se encontraban los pelirrojos, pidiendo a los cielos que el tigre detuviera cualquier movimiento que se le ocurriera hacer el emperador-_

_y que les pasa a Kuroko y Tatsuya - _pregunto el tigre aun en la misma posición-_

_no lo sé desde hace algunos minutos Tetsu comenzó a dolerle el estómago- _dijo bastante nervioso-_

_Muro-chin le pasa lo mismo no sé qué tiene- _agrego el peli morado-_

_así que ya llego la hora- _menciono Akashi-_

_a que te refieres Akashi/Aka-chin- _preguntaron-_

_pues que en breves conocerán a sus hijos así que vayan de una vez a buscar a sus esposos que partimos para el hospital- _dijo el tigre haciendo que los chicos corrieran al instante_ \- supongo que nos queda de otra _-le dijo al emperador-_

_si será mejor que nos cambiemos _-menciono con un suspiro el emperador que no fuera porque estaban en esa situación le hubiera enterrado una tijera a cada uno por haber interrumpido su momento junto a su esposo-_

_nee Sei- _dijo tomándolo por la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo_ \- que te parece si hacemos crecer la familia- _le propuso con una sonrisa-_

_nada mal Taiga, que te parece si después de esto, le damos un hermano a Mei y Miu- _le dijo con una sonrisa para luego darse un beso e irse a cambiar ya que esta noche seria larga-_


	25. Chapter 25

los chicos se vistieron rápidamente para bajar las escaleras pues al parecer todo el mundo ya se había despertado

_los embarazados y niños primero_ _gritaba Takao mientras corría hacia la entrada_ _

_como diablos puede correr en su estado_ _se preguntaba el tigre__

_creo que es un misterio __ respondió el emperador pues ni él pudo hacer algo parecido cuando tenía dentro a Miu y Mei-_

_ves que Sho te dije que se quedaría con Ren_ _se escuchaba una voz seguido de un grito de parte de Midorima__

_ nada que ver que no ves que Shotaro se está enamorando de Kyouko_ _le decía otro__

_ella no lo aceptara ya que se enamorara de Ren

_esos dos nunca cambiaran __ pensaba la parejita observando como sus padres peleaban infantilmente__

_viejo, Sho-san puedes cuidar a Miu y Mei ya que iremos al hospital, si preguntan les dicen que nacerán sus amigos

_ aye sir _ _respondieron mientras los chicos siguieron su camino para llegar al vehículo_

_Takao sale de ahí de una maldita vez __ mencionaba Midorima, pues Takao se encontraba en el asiento del conductor_

_ehhh pero yo quiero hacer que esto sea emocionante_ _le dijo con un puchero__

_Takao sea mejor que les hagas caso a Shintarou si no_ _menciono Akashi haciendo que en un dos por tres Takao se encontrara atrás junto a las futuras madres y sus esposos que estaban que se desmayaban de los nervios_

_bien todos listos_ _pregunto el tigre escuchando la respuesta de los chicos partiendo lo más rápido al hospital-_

El transcurso fue corto, la mayoría se preguntaba cómo diablos lo había hecho el tigre para llegar tan rápido al hospital sin morir en el intento

_Tetsu estarás bien, ya verás que todo pasara, no duele…no duele

_Aomine-kun puedes acercarte_ _le pregunto pues el peli celeste al igual que Himuro se encontraban en una silla de rueda_

_dime que pasa tet…_ _no término de hablar pues en ese momento Kuroko lo había golpeado en el estómago__ así como eso duele Ahomine

_Atsushi juro pero juro que te quitare los dulces por todo un año- _mencionaba mientras respiraba como le habían enseñado para esa situación-_

_nooooo Muro-chin

_disculpen ya tenemos listas las camillas_ _dijo una enfermera_

_disculpen pueden agregar una mas

_porque una más Takao

_pues Shin-chan al parecer Shiro se sintió celoso y también quiere conocer a sus padres_ _le respondió colocándose las manos en su vientre colocando una mueca de dolo_ r- Shin-chan…Shin-chan responde_ _mientras observaba como el peli verde caía al suelo_ _ Shin-chan no te mueras, tienes que vivir por mí, por nuestro hijo, no me puedes dejar viudo en un momento así…Shin-chan abre los ojos te lo suplico_ _mientras lo movía y le daba algunas cachetadas para que despertara_

_Takao solo se desmayó por la impresión en un rato más despertara_ _dijo el tigre_

_así que era eso que alivio por un momento pensé que había muerto_ _menciono mientras soltaba al pobre Midorima__ disculpen me pueden llevar a una camilla es que no aguanto el dolor_ _le pregunto a unas enfermeras, las cuales en cosas de segundos habían traído las camillas para los chicos_

_Atsushi, Daiki ya párense de una vez que Tetsuya y Tatsuya los necesitan en este momento_ _les dijo el emperador a las dos bolitas que se encontraban en un rincón-_

_cierto chicos en esta etapa es más donde los necesitan así que muevan de una maldita vez sus traseros y acompañen a sus esposos antes que Sei y yo los movamos a golpes y sé que ustedes no les gustaría ver a Sei enojado_ _menciono el tigre con una sonrisa al ver que los chicos se paraban como resortes y corrían como almas que lleva el diablo_ _ y que haremos con Midorima

_ muy fácil __ mientras se acercaba al peliverde y saca una botella de agua cuyo contenido tuvo destino el rostro del peli verde_

_que pasa nanodayo- _menciono al despertar tan abruptamente_ _ y Takao __ pregunto pero al mirar a Akashi entendió todo al parecer pues al igual que los otros dos salió como alma que lleva el diablo_

_por eso te amo Sei __ menciono abrazándolo por detrás_

_lo se Taiga_ _girando para luego besarlo haciendo que más que una enfermera que había se sonrojara al ver aquel beso_

La parejita llegaron a la sala de espera en donde estaban los chicos que parecían leones enjaulados de tanto moverse de un lado para otro, mirando cada 5 minutos el reloj para luego mirar la puerta en donde habían entrado su pareja. Tras algunos minutos salieron los doctores

_chicos relájense que todo salió bien sus esposos como sus hijos están bien, dentro de un rato podrán verlos- _dijeron haciendo que los chicos suspiraran aliviados y que una sonrisa se mostrara en sus rostros-_

Tras algunos minutos los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación en donde compartían Kuroko, Himuro y Takao, pues mientras los chicos esperaban noticias de sus parejas, Kagami y Akashi hicieron los papeleos correspondientes. Al llegar vieron a cada uno con una mantita en sus brazos, Kuroko una celeste, Takao una verde y Himuro una morada clara-

_Atsushi mira es hermosa __ le mencionaba con una gran sonrisa mientras el peli morado con pasos temblorosos se acercaba a la cama que cuando llego vio a una pequeña igual que Himuro solo que la pequeña tenía el mismo color que su cabello__

_A..Ai-chin_ _decía mientras sus ojitos se cristalizaban al ver aquella cosita tan pequeña-_

_mira Shiro-chan ahí esta papi que casi me mata del susto cuando se desmayó_ _mencionaba cuando tuvo a su lado al peli verde el cual miraba con cariño a su mini yo pues era una réplica exacta de Midorima__

_gracias Takao_ _menciono mientras le daba un beso en la frente__

_quieres cargarlo Aomine-kun_ _pregunto mientras el moreno asentía tomando con las manos temblorosas a ese pequeño ser que al sentirlo abrió los ojos, mostrando unos ojos azules como los suyos, los cuales combinaban perfectamente con su cabello celeste y su piel blanquecina-_

_hola Nao soy tu papá_ _menciono sintiendo una gran emoción en su ser cuando al acercar su mano el pequeño le agarro un dedo con esa pequeña manita mientras les sonreía-_

_felicidades chicos_ _dijeron Akashi y Kagami abrazados y con una sonrisa al ver la felicidad de sus amigos en ese momento_

Dos días después en el hogar del tigre, tanto el cómo las doncellas del lugar se movían de un lado para otro para poder tener todo listo pues ese día se daría una fiesta a los recién papis

_Papi te quedo genial_ _decían sus pequeñas observando las mesas y la comida que había en el jardín__

_te quedo perfecto Taiga- _agrego Akashi mientras lo abraza_ _ Taiga yo querer beso

_jejeje me gusta cuando eres así Sei_ _le respondió mimando a su esposo, mientras que vagamente su memoria quería hacerle recordar la vez que vio aquella conducta del emperador, cuyo recuerdo no llego, pues se borró enseguida cuando escucho el timbre anunciando que los invitados habían llegado_

Todo era risas y bromas, todos celebrando la llegada de los nuevos miembros a aquella gran familia conformada por sus amigos. Las pequeñas les brillaban los ojitos al ver a los pequeños dormir tranquilamente en una cunita que el tigre había traído para que las madres pudieran disfrutar del lugar

_y como supieron que Kuroko y Tatsuya estaban embarazados

_pues porque Tetsu comenzó a pedir cada días más hamburguesas Teriyaki y no sus usuales batidos así que lo lleve al doctor pensando que estaba mal_ _respondió mientras observaba como Kuroko conversaba con Takao y Himuro_

_Muro-chin se comía todos mis dulces y cuando intentaba comer uno se enojaba y me lo quitaba

_Takao le dio por comer las cosas saladas además de querer ir a comprar sus objetos de la suerte

_ y tu Kagamicchi

_mmm tenía una aptitud infantil que lo hacía ver endemoniadamente tierno además de comer cosas dulces pero sobre todo pasteles siempre pedía varios de estos y más comía cuando los hacia yo_ _respondió mientras sus pequeñas que estaban en sus piernas sonreían_ _ mmm pasa algo chicos_ _pregunto pues todos se encontraban observando cierto lugar_

_ hey Bakagami creo que te tienes que preparar_ _haciendo que el tigre se girara para entender a lo que dijo, encontrándose a un feliz Akashi el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro moviendo sus pies alegremente mientras comía un gran trozo de pastel cosa que al parecer según los platos era el tercero o cuarto. Aquello no puedo evitar que el tigre sonriera pues era los mismos gestos que había cuando esperaba a sus princesas_

_Papi Misaki_ _dijeron al mismo tiempo-_

_quieren otra hermana

_no papi será hombre pero nos gusta ese nombre además Mi-kun cuando sea grande se casara con el hijo que está esperando Ryouta

_ehh pero si yo no estoy embarazado

_si lo estas solo es cosa de días que te des cuenta además nosotras nunca nos equivocamos ya que somos absolutas_ _mencionaron ambas con una sonrisa haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír mientras que sus parejas se acercaban a ver lo que pasa_

_pasa algo_ _pregunto Takao__

_Taiga abrazo_ _le decía con un puchero haciendo que más de uno abriera los ojos como platos o quedaran con la boca abierta, mientras las pequeñas se acomodaban en una pierna del tigre dejando la otra para el emperador, el cual se sentó enseguida para luego abrazar al tigre acomodándose en su pecho con una sonrisa-_

_ Que le pasa a Akashi-kun

_pues parece que Bakagami tendrá nuevamente una sorpresa

_mami se llamara Misaki y será un niño

_me gusta el nombre_ _les respondió haciendo que sus pequeñas sonrieran-_

_así que te diste cuenta_ _menciono el tigre acariciando la cabeza del emperador-_

_cuando se me vinieron los antojos de comer los pasteles

_ehhh Akashi esta embarazado!_ _decía bastante sorprendido Takao mientas los demás procesaban lo dicho_

_te amo Seijuro_ _susurro el tigre__

_yo también te amo Taiga_ _mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo aquellos dulces labios tocar los suyos, moviéndose lentamente demostrando así todo el amor que sentían_ _ el mundo está lleno de sorpresas, algunas veces buenas y otras veces malas, pero la sorpresa de tenerte a mi lado, de que te enamoraras de mí, de tener una hermosa familia y que ahora llegue un nuevo integrante a nuestra vida, es y será la mejor sorpresa que me ha pasado_ _pensaba el emperador mostrando una sonrisa llena de alegría al igual que su esposo mientras escuchaban las felicitaciones y risas de sus amigos, teniendo otro motivo más para celebrar ese día-_


End file.
